


Remnants of a Memory

by Misaki_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Comedy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, Jealousy, Male-Female Friendship, Monsters, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Plot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slight love triangle, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Teenage Drama, proofreading? I don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_Kurenai/pseuds/Misaki_Kurenai
Summary: How long has it been since you've last seen the prince?You've been friends with him ever since grade school. You've witnessed his growth, remaining by his side through the good and the bad. You've seen the glistening joy of his childhood, and the brooding pressures of his youth. You've been there for him, until the princess of Tenebrae appeared. Holding the fond memories beside your bitter heart, you question why this woman leaves such a negative impact on you.





	1. Camping Mishaps [1/2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **EDIT:** Hi! ( ƅ°ਉ°)ƅ if you just started this, please take my advice to not get confused. (๑ ́ᄇ`๑) if you want the _fluffy one-shot_ (that this originally was) by itself, read the first two chapters. if you want the _full dramatic_ experience, skip to the third chapter please. this is to avoid any confusion in the end since information is different from the one-shot to the full story.

 

**_Camping Mishaps  
~~~~~~~~~~_ **

Lestallum, a rustic city of cuisine and feminine power.  
  
Living here made you appreciate the vast and bustling life back in the Crown City. In your time here, you yearned to see the one man who caused your heart to skip a beat. Gazing out the window of your apartment, you wondered how the prince is doing. Is he holding up with royal duties? Is he happy right now? These kinds of questions floated inside your mind.  
  
You've spent your whole life living in Insomnia, being close friends with the Crown Prince. It began in elementary grade school, when you first saw him. You never treated him differently and sought out to play with him. Fortunately, he tolerated you enough to bring you to his palace and schedule play dates with you. As you followed him through high school, your feelings for him blossomed and flourished. However, the feeling of inferiority surfaced as you became an adolescent, and it never left you as you stood by him. To the aristocrats, you're nothing more than a measly commoner; an easy pawn to discard. The future king should preserve the royal bloodline by marrying royalty, not a simple Crown citizen.  
  
To the aristocrats' ease, you moved out of Insomnia the day after high school graduation to help your aunt in Lestallum. Ever since then, you haven't seen or heard from the Crown Prince.  
  
Heaving a sigh, you slumped in your chair and hung your head. There's nothing for you to preoccupy yourself with. For the past fifteen minutes, you've been staring out your window to watch the Lestallum residents and the lights that twinkled at night. You have a clear view of the restaurant located towards the center of the city. Through the umbrellas, you spotted midnight-blue hair and dark clothing. Uninterested, you turned your attention towards a couple walking, hand-in-hand, towards the marketplace. As you rested your head on your hand, you released another sigh. Then, you returned your gaze to the umbrellas of the restaurant.  
  
The dark haired male in a black t-shirt and cargo shorts, stood with three other men. He began walking away towards the power plant, and you soon noticed the familiar asymmetrical, cowlicked, and messy hairstyle of the man. Rubbing your eyes, you leaned over the window frame to get a better view. A cute blond with cowlicked hair in a sleeveless vest and dark jeans, pumps his gloved fists into the air. He reminded you of your high school classmate, Prompto. Sporting a gray dress shirt and black slacks, the brunet with swept-back hair and glasses, began lecturing the two younger men of the group. If you could recall, that man was similar to Ignis, a royal advisor who you've encountered when the prince invited you over. Then, a tattooed and muscular, raven haired man in a gray wife-beater and jeans, throws a small container of Cup Noodles at the brunet. You never forgot those tattoos because it belonged to Gladiolus, one of the royal guards the prince introduced you to.  
  
Without hesitation, you darted out of your apartment complex towards the large facility. Fortunately, you managed to find the foursome in front of the entrance of the building. You yelled at the top of your lungs, ”Hey!! Prince!”  
  
The four turned their heads to you with perplexing expressions. The male with midnight-blue hair gasps for moment before he ran towards you with a bright smile. You had your hands on your knees, catching your breath before you fixed your posture.  
  
In romantic movies, you imagine the girl being locked in the boy's arms in these moments. When a long period of time has passed, the boy and girl would rush towards one another in an epic embrace, with the male twirling the female around in the air.  However, Noctis was never the type to do anything cliché or romantic like that. He's too awkward and uncomfortable to follow them.  
  
The prince's gaze wanders onto the ground as he rubs the back of his neck, to hide his embarrassment. Smiling, you wrap your arms around him and nestle your head against his torso. You were always the one to initiate the tender embraces, and you never minded. Soon, his strong arms encircles you, followed by an awkward cough.  
  
”It's, ah... good to see you're doing well, __________,” Noctis clears his throat with reddening cheeks.  
  
With closed eyes, you hear the prince's quickening heartbeat and feel the temperature around you increase. Giggling, you nod, ”And I'm glad to see you too, Noct.”  
  
From behind the prince, a low whistle emerges. The sunshine of the group jokes, ”Get a room you two!”  
  
You reluctantly lowered your arms and moved towards the blond, ”It's nice to see you haven't changed, Prompto,” you poked his stomach teasingly, ”Oh wait, you might've changed right here.”  
  
The freckles on the blond burned as red as a tomato as he leaps back, ”H-hey! I-I'm still the same size!”  
  
Still the same as ever.  
  
You've always missed teasing Prompto during high school. His reactions landed a smile on your face.  
  
Chuckling, you added, ”I didn't mean that. I meant, you seem more fit than you were before.”  
  
”Oh...” Dumbfounded, Prompto scratches his head, ”Okay then... if you say so, then, uh... thanks!" he returns a cheeky grin.  
  
”It's wonderful to see you become such a splendid young lady, __________.” Ignis comments. He observes your face, ”You seem redder than usual, however. Have you taken care of your health?”  
  
You missed that motherly tone too. Sighing, you nod and poke fun at the brunet's nagging.  
  
Whenever you were caught causing trouble with the prince, Ignis would always scold the two of you in the palace. Being childhood friends with the prince, often results in the glasses-wearing chamberlain's chastising. You never forgot those hour-long spiels about mannerism and politeness. Sometimes, he would drift off into his analogies of cooking and delve deeper into the recipes more than the lesson.  
  
As you reminiscence about the past, a callous and large hand ruffles your head, breaking your thoughts. Gladio hooks you in, pressing you against his solid and well-defined abs, ”Good to you see you're still tiny as ever.”  
  
You managed to shove him away, but only because he decided to let you push him. With that bulky man's strength, you could never win.  
  
”Hey! I can't help that I'm shorter than you, Gladio!” you pouted, offended by the giant's usual short jokes.  
  
When you were a child, you used to hop onto the guardian's back and force him to give you a piggyback ride. It felt exciting to sit on his broad shoulders that towered the world. You felt like you could fly while riding his shoulders or back.  
  
In this pleasant reunion, you found yourself laughing as a few tears escaped from your eyes. You never thought the day would come when you would be able to see them again.  Noctis interrupts momentarily with a concerned expression, ”By the way, I tried calling you after you left graduation night... why didn't you pick up?”  
  
Before you embarked on your journey to Lestallum, you had his phone number, along with the others, but, you accidentally dropped your phone while visiting the Disc of Cauthess. A stupid decision indeed, but your phone was your only source of photography. The fault lies on the Imperial Troop who denied you entry. When you made it to the city, you bought an entirely new phone and forgot the numbers of your old contacts. You were never able to get ahold of the prince, and you felt guilty for not saying anything.  
  
As you explained to Noctis what happened, his expression lightens. He asks for you to give him your phone, and you do so. After inputting his information in your contact list, he returns your phone, ”There. If you're ever in trouble, call me, okay? I'm here for you.”  
  
Nodding, you smile with flushing coral cheeks.  
  
”It might be a good idea if all of us were to give her our phone numbers.” Ignis adds.  
  
”I agree with Iggy.” Gladio seconds the notion.  
  
You allowed the others to input their contact information on your phone and grinned at your screen. Now you can call and text them whenever. As a start, you began a new message with Noctis. His phone vibrates in his back pocket as he pulls it out.  
  
_I really missed you... - (XXX)XXXXXXX 5:48 pm_  
  
Speechless, the prince inhales and glances around his environment before unlocking his phone to reply. The corners of his lips curls into a small smile as he types.  
  
_I missed you too. - Noct 6:00 pm_  
  
Your face illuminated at his response and your heart leapt in utter joy. Turning around, you saw his flushing cheeks and his attempt at hiding them from you. Content, you clapped your hands and asked where the boys would be staying. Their initial plan was to sleep at the Hotel Leville, but since you came along, Noctis decided to camp under the stars for the night.  
  
A camping trip with the four boys who you've known your whole life.  
  
You couldn't wait to join their adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OLD A/N:** This was meant to be a one-shot, but I've gotten so much inspiration/motivation from the background I picked of Reader, that I've decided to make this into multiple parts. I'm submitting this camping part out of order because of the background I put in it. Hope you enjoy the build-up! (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞


	2. Camping Mishaps [2/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begin camping with the boys as the sun sets in the horizon. Ignis asks for you to retrieve some vegetables, but Noctis refuses for you to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the cute fluffy part of the one-shot I promised to give. ( ´ ▽ ` ) FUN FACT: "Tenebrae" means "darkness" in Latin if you never knew (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞

Sitting in the back between Gladio and Noctis made you miss the days when you were small. All you could ever talk about, was nostalgia. The humiliating stories about the prince, your failures with Prompto, the countless schemes you've created with Noctis, the pranks you've pulled on Gladio and Ignis. Everything you could remember, you laughed about while on the way to a nearby safe haven.  
  
On the way to the camping site, Prompto proposes a game of ’I Spy’ to pass the time. He began, ”I spy with my little eye... something gray and long!” and you picked the road. The cheery blond congratulates you and you received the power to choose an object to describe.  
  
A mischievous thought crosses you as you smile, glancing at the prince from the corner of your eye, ”I spy... something I like.”  
  
As you expected, his face flushed scarlet. Anxious, he shuffles in his seat and straightens his posture. Through the wind in his locks, you spotted red on the tips of his ears. The others remain silent as they peer at their midnight blue haired friend, expecting an answer of some sort. He awkwardly coughs with rosy cheeks, ”I-is it me?”  
  
You giggled and ruffled a tuft of his hair, as if you were petting a chubby chocobo chick, ”Oh, you're so cute! Yes, and no. I like you, but that wasn't what I was talking about.”  
  
Jaws dropped and Prompto slams his hands onto his leather seat with a broad grin, ”Whoa-ho-ho! Now that was embarrassing!”  
  
Noctis' face burns crimson as he snaps, ”Shut up!” then he sinks into his seat, folding his arms and pouting like a child. He couldn't believe himself for asking that. For the first time on this road trip, he's never been so ashamed of himself.  
  
The smile never vanished from your lips. You couldn't help but laugh at the prince's innocent mind. It brought back memories of the play dates in his palace: the lighthearted jokes, the endearing pouts, the cheek puffing, and the finger pointing whenever the two of you were caught redhanded.  
  
Breaking away from the laughter, Gladio chuckles and guesses, ”Is it the Regalia?”  
  
Nodding, you gave the guardian a high five and glanced back at Noctis. Your childhood friend is still brooding over his embarrassment, diverting his eyes to the scenery. You felt guilty, but you enjoyed teasing him. It reminded you of your high school years being close friends with the prince.  
  
The large guardian smirks as he crosses his arms, ”I spy something red with black clothes.”  
  
”Is it Noct?” Ignis joins on the teasing from behind the wheel.  
  
”Quit it guys!! I'm not red!” the Crown Prince flares his nostrils at the four of you.  
  
The shenanigans ceased once the destination finally came to view. Your blond friend high-fives you for a job well done on flustering the Royal Highness, and the raven haired male beside you, dishevels your hair with his enormous hand affectionately. Rolling the Regalia into a parking spot, Ignis stops the car and unlocks the doors. Shimmying your butt out of the vehicle, your eyes met with a proffered gloved hand.  
  
A beet red Noctis maintains avoiding eye contact, ”Wanna go on an adventure?”  
  
You nodded and took his hand into yours without a shred of guilt for the game inside the car. He guides you to the safe haven without any daemons obstructing the path. As the two of you reached the glowing blue center, Gladio sets the camping gear on the flat terrain and pitches the two tents. Prompto and Noctis brings the chocobos to the camp and nurtures them with refreshments. You helped Ignis prepare the cooking utensils and chopped vegetables alongside him. Although he offered for you to decide the menu, you declined and insisted the brunet to take charge. You've sustained a long period of time without Ignis' gourmet cooking. You wouldn't miss his cooking for the world.  
  
Halfway through the preparations for the meal, the spectacle-wearing connoisseur realizes that he's low on a major ingredient. He needs one more of the vegetable to add the sufficient amount of flavor to the dish. The sun began setting into the distance, painting the sky navy blue with a blotch of orange behind the mountains. If you hurry, you might be able to make it back to the campsite without harm. You volunteered to pick the vegetable by yourself.  
  
The alarming news made the prince drop the gysahl greens in his hands. His chocobo jolts backwards and continues eating the greens. He stares at you with somber and petrified eyes.  
  
Before the prince could open his mouth, Ignis speaks, ”It's far too dangerous for you to go by yourself. With the sun setting down, the daemons may appear at any minute. Who knows what would happen if you were to encounter a group of daemons?”  
  
”It's fine, I can defend myself,” you reassured with a confident smile as you gripped your weapon behind you, ”Besides, based on the map, the plant isn't too far from here. I'll be back in no time.”  
  
This didn't convince the prince one bit. He understands the measures of your strength and prowess, but the thought of you encountering a daemon by yourself, terrified him.  
  
Shaking his head, he stops you from leaving the safe haven, ”I'm going with you. I'm the one who invited you here. It's my job to keep you safe.”  
  
Without an argument, you set off on your quest with Noctis by your side, even though you believed that it would take no more than a few minutes. However, you were spending time with him alone, without the others intruding. You enjoy the thought of it. It almost felt like a date, except for the possibility of monsters lurking about in the darkness.  
  
On the way to the bushels, the two of you met with nothing but the soothing sounds of nature. It was then that the prince comprehended the given task of collecting vegetables, his least favorite type of food. At the time when he chose to follow you, he was preoccupied with your safety. He had forgotten that you were tasked picking vegetables. However, it comforted yet worried the prince to not face a single daemon with you. Once you harvested the fresh vegetables, your childhood friend nods and proceeds to take you in his hand to leave.  
  
The moment his fingers interlocks yours, a deep and earth-shattering gurgling sound followed by shackling chains, erupts as the ground in front of you oozes dark purple and black liquid. A crimson, iron-clad hand emerges from the earth, and another similar limb surfaces from the bushes behind you. Noctis curses at the daemons' horrible timing. Just one simple and small trip, and the daemons decide to bless you with their presence. Scanning his environment, a handful of Goblins leap and surround the two of you, leaving the only option to fight.  
  
The prince reluctantly releases his hold of you and materializes his Shield of the Just, one of the legendary thirteen weapons of his ancestors. Clenching his jaw, he warp-strikes into the group of Goblins, taking one and its surrounding allies down. He does this again until there are no more Goblins and makes sure that not a single one got near you, much to your displeasure. You wanted to use your blade and feel its weight against the daemons. You're not frail and hoped to prove it, but Noctis didn't want to see you in danger.  
  
His breathing became raspy as he knelt on one knee. Taking one Hi-Potion from your pocket, you gave it to Noctis as he thanks you. Now that the smaller enemies were finished, all that's left are the two menacing Red Giants that are charging at you two.  
  
Noctis curses under his breath again as he intertwines his hand with yours, ”Better if we ignore them and head back to camp.”  
  
You wanted to remain fighting by his side, but he was right. These daemons in particular take longer to defeat because of their notable resilience. Clutching the vegetables in your hand, you allow your childhood friend to lead you away from the incoming threat.  
  
The teal glyphs of the safe haven shone lambently from the distance, guiding you in the tenebrous terrain. As you approached camp, the smokey aroma wafts to your nostrils and grows stronger. When the two of you reached the campfire, you handed Ignis the greens and he does the final preparations for the dish.  
  
”We were worried when you would return,” you watch Ignis clean the vegetable as he smirks.  
  
Your face reddened at his light teasing while you placed the food on the plates, ”I can guarantee you, nothing happened Iggy.”  
  
” _Oh?_ Very well then. I shall believe you,” he smiles approvingly, like a mother.  
  
Once dinner preparations finished, everyone gathered around the campfire with their fluffy and vibrant chocobos by their side. You were surprised that you even got your very own chocobo to cuddle against. As you placed yourself beside Noctis, you notice that he's pushed aside all of his vegetables on his plate. You've forgotten how much he despised vegetables, and how he would sometimes give some to Umbra if the chance arose when you were kids.  
  
Pursing your lips to a thin line, you scooted closer to him, ”Noct, you haven't eaten your vegetables!”  
  
Turning away, he waves his hand dismissively, ”Never liked them.”  
  
In response, you jut your bottom lip, ”And after all that trouble...”  
  
The prince falls silent and draws his spoon to his mouth. You jabbed one of your vegetables with your fork and directed it at his face, ”Come on, say ’ah’!”  
  
Swallowing, he shuts his mouth and turns his face away. You stood on your knees with your fork in hand, trying to feed the obstinate prince. As you hover the silverware to his face, he dives his head to avoid your baby carrot. Kneeling, your body was inches away from him and every motion he made, caused you to close the space. Eventually, you lost your balance and tumbled onto Noctis with the vegetable intact on the silverware. Your body pressed against his, your rosy cheeks blossomed with his, and your eyes connected with his cerulean ones.  
  
Time had no definition. Heartbeats synchronized and the temperature began rising.  
  
A moment of silence befalls the entire safe haven.  
  
Taking the opportunity, you took the baby carrot, placed it in your mouth, then pressed your lips against the prince's. A small gasp escapes from him as he froze. Closing your eyes, you couldn't believe yourself for what you were doing. You were already getting embarrassed, why not delve deeper?  
  
His lips felt softer than you imagined. His hot breath against your cheek made your muscles tense. When you finally pushed the carrot into his mouth with your tongue, you drew back and watched his stunned expression. Fluttering his eyes, he stares at you blankly, completely fazed by your sudden action.  
  
As you sat back down on your spot, you grinned as best you could through flushed cheeks, ”There. I hope this will help you eat your vegetables.”  
  
Slender and fair fingers reached for his slightly moist and parted lips. He mentally grasps the past few moments, blankly staring at your anxious smile that held no confidence. Another unsettling silence dawns around the campfire. Then, a round of applause bursts from the three audience members who were quietly observing throughout the entire exchange.  
  
”Nice job man!” the blond claps louder, ”You're the first one to get a kiss outta all of us!” his hands slowly cease movement as his words dawn on him, ”Oh man, why can't _I_ get a girlfriend too? I'm good-looking! I can... take pictures like a boss!”  
  
”Most women appreciate maturity,” Ignis comments as he fixes his spectacles onto the bridge of his nose.  
  
”You call Noct _’mature’_?” Prompto hangs his jaw then gasps, ”N-no offense buddy.”  
  
”Well, you know what they say,” Gladio tips his glass bottle of beer to the two of you, _”Love is blind.”_  
  
Once the prince recollected himself, he mischievously smirks at you as if he's won a round against you in King's Knight, ”Yeah... I think I can only eat vegetables this way.”  
  
You knew that expression. That smirk is the one thing he does when he knows that he's gotten the upper hand. The way the side of his mouth curled upwards, and how his gorgeous sapphire orbs narrowed at you. A lump began forming in your throat from his round of teasing. It was sweet payback for your teasing back in the Regalia. You dug yourself into this pit, and there's no way out.  
  
Heaving a sigh, you nod your head, agreeing to his terms, ”Okay... close your eyes then.”  
  
Satisfied, Noctis does as instructed and brings his face towards you, expecting another kiss. Your heart palpitates at the sight of his fair and smooth skin, luscious eyelashes, and gentle beige lips that you oh-so wanted to taste again. With you obeying his request, it made him feel like a real prince again. It was easy for him to order the servants of the Lucis family, but when it came to you, the thought never crossed his mind. Now, he may consider the endless possibilities of giving you certain orders.  
  
As he lowers his guard, you grabbed another baby carrot from your plate and shoved it into his mouth. Wide-eyed, the prince falters back with his hand on his chest and began reluctantly chewing his vegetable. Bursts of laughter erupts from the threesome scrutinizing the two of you.  
  
A scowl adorns his features as he swallows his food, ”Next time, I'm making that an order.”  
  
Scoffing, you rolled your eyes playfully and accepted his challenge, ”I'd like to see you try.”  
  
That night, you received the opportunity to reconnect with old friends and strengthen feelings with one another. You hoped to continue by the prince's side. This time, without any _’goodbyes’_. 


	3. Childhood [1/5]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every encounter has a beginning. Yours with the Crown Prince was short and sweet, but also different. You wanted to play with your new friend, despite what others thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter and so on, the story will take place when Reader and Noctis are children and then grow up as teenagers. I'll try my best to follow the FFXV storyline and details as close as I can, but if anything is wrong, I'm sorry then qwq  
> Hope you enjoy! (´ヮ`)

_Tiny hands lightly grasped onto two different fabrics of clothing. A grown man and woman paused in their steps because of the small limbs pulling them back. The owners glance back and down at the little girl shining an innocent smile at them. Staring at the benign man and woman, the little girl with sparkling (e/c) eyes bounces on her small feet._  
  
_”Mommy! Daddy! Can I go on a play date with my new friend?” she tilts her head cutely._  
  
_The two adults return a pleasant smile of their own to their child. The mother nods as she kneels, her slender fingers tracing her daughter's jawline affectionately, ”Sure sweetie. Who is it?”_  
  
_Without a second thought, the girl beams with delight, ”The prince!”_  
  
_Their expressions dropped into disbelief, thinking that you were throwing a make-believe charade to visit the grandiloquent and almighty royal palace. Your father dismisses your answer, assuring himself that your imagination caused you to believe that you were friends with the Crown Prince of Lucis. No matter how much you begged or defended yourself, your parents would not become coaxed with your claim._  
  
_Hours later, a series of knocks erupts from your front door. As your parents gathered around the barrier, they found a tall man with short, coconut brown hair, with a goatee, sporting in dark clothing and black boots, on the doorsteps. The wrinkles and folds on his temple indicates his age, despite his healthy appearance._  
  
_Lowering the upper portion of his body to the ground, he greets your parents, ”Good evening. I don't mean to interrupt you, but His Majesty kindly requests for your presence, if you have a moment.”_  
  
_Stunned, your parents gasped and hung their jaws at the sight of the man standing before them. A man of legends, mystery, and devotion, as they recalled. They were fully aware the identity of the man, but you - being the ignorant child you are - wandered beside your parents and asked who he was._  
  
_The crinkles around the man's eyes increased as he gave you a smile and bows, ”My name is Cor Leonis. I serve as the King's right-hand, the Marshall of the Crownsguard. You must be _________. Prince Noctis spoke very much about you.”_  
  
_Kneeling on one knee, he ruffles the top of your head affectionately and turns back to your parents, ”Shall we be on our way?”_

* * *

 _Jaws dropped even deeper, footsteps gradually decreased in speed, and eyes glistened in awe at the spectacle of the dignified palace. The royal palace resembled a museum in the main entrance with a reception counter to the right. As Cor led your family through the elevator and endless corridors to the throne room, the exhibitions increased._  
  
_You entered a medium-sized room with pillars and glorious paintings occupying the walls. In each of those paintings, black and sinister daemons stood against the white and holy people with tan backgrounds. The meaning behind the powerful imagery didn't make sense to you, but you were fascinated nonetheless._  
  
_Ahead lies the throne in it's grandeur and red velvet seating. A spectacular view to bear witness, and seated on that awe-striking chair, is the current ruler of the country Lucis, King Regis Lucis Caelum the 113th (CXIII). His throne sat on a much higher elevation, forcing him to look down upon those who enter the room. As king, he rules with benevolence, but commands with an iron-fist, should the occasion arise._  
  
_It was your second time meeting the King, while the first was when he personally picked up Noctis from the same grade school you attend. Your parents froze in absolute trepidation from the pressure around the genial man. Never have you ever seen the slight quiver of your father's lips from another person's presence. They bowed their heads in respect for the king and keep their gazes into the ground._  
  
_Your appearance in the enormous throne room made the king's heart lighter. He proudly smiles at you, ”_________, you may go play with my son as he promised.”_  
  
_You yipped with glee, rushing out of the throne room and into the extending hallways, with Cor in pursuit. Your parents kept their heads down, and King Regis chuckles, ”You may raise your heads,” they did so, and the king used the arms of his seat to rise on his feet as he slowly went down the stairs, ”I ask of you two to come here, so that I may speak to you, parent-to-parent.”_  
  
_”We are terribly sorry for our daughter's crude behavior, Your Majesty,” your mother nervously lowers her head as your father follows after, ”We will try our best to teach her proper etiquette again.”_  
  
_The king waves his hand reassuringly and gives another chuckle, ”No, no, no. That is not why I called you here. _________ is a splendid young lady. She has reshaped my son to enjoy going to school and planning play dates on his own. She is a positive influence on my son, I can reassure you. I simply ask for her to continue seeing my son since, he has trouble making new friends around his age.”_

* * *

 _Small hands rested on the burgundy wooden frame of the door leading to the prince's room. Standing back to admire the embroidery of the frame, you smiled, astonished by the details. A member of the royal family certainly does live on a higher standard than commoners. No matter how one looks at it, the wealthy are able to contort their environment to their exquisite tastes. Bursting in glee, you hopped in place for a bit and calmed yourself before banging on the barrier separating you from your new friend._  
  
_A high-pitched voice nonchalantly emerges from the inside, ”Come in.”_  
  
_Gripping the golden door handle, you lightly pushed it open and slowly treaded inside the spacious room, after closing the large door. The massive bed and the clear windows caught your attention, before the little boy could gasp at your entrance. At the sight of you, he brims with joy and rushes at you, ”You're here! I can't believe you finally made it!” he takes your hand and leads you to his treasure chest of toys near his bed, ”Come on! Let's play Knights and Warriors!”_  
  
_For the next few hours, giggles and innocent laughter could be heard from the prince's room. While you chased the boy around his bed, footsteps thud the ground outside the door. You became intoxicated by the euphoric giggles you shared with the prince, drowning out all sounds that weren't Noctis' voice. The king momentarily stands outside in the hallway, listening to the joyous snickering with a placid smile. After checking on his son and new friend, he saunters away with confident strides._  
  
_A new friendship was seeded, nurtured by the countless times you visited the palace, and exposed by the warmth of each encounter filled with nothing but jubilant laughter and dazzling smiles._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I changed from King Regis having a cane to not having one, because I realized that I messed up the timeline. He should still be young while Noctis is only less than 10 years old.


	4. Childhood [2/5]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You watched him smile, but then one day, he stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to refresh my mind about the details of Noctis' childhood, but hey, Lady Lunafreya gets a mention this chapter o7o (I don't like her as much personally tbh. She's too perfect of a character, so I can't relate to her)

_”Imperials ahead!” you pointed at the cloudless skies._

_”Thanks!” Prince Noctis nods, grabs a tennis ball from his jacket, and throws it at a nearby tree, ”Let's go!”_

_You followed the prince, swinging an imaginary sword with him, cutting through air, and making pretend noises with each ’clash’. He twirls around and places his hand on the green grass. Then he picks himself up and uses his hand as a pretend gun, aiming at the tree bark. Throwing the imaginary weapon aside, he pulls out his ’sword’ and swings it around until the two of you almost clash against each other. You both collapsed onto the grassy ground, queasy from the spinning you two performed._

_As you sprawled your body on the tall, green grass, Noctis does the same and laid his head beside yours. The leaves of the nearby tree provided you with shade from the marvelous and cloudless sky. You heaved out a laugh from your small chest with the boy following after. The wind carried the sound of your euphoric laughter, and you laughed until you couldn't breathe anymore. The prince began coughing from the laughter, stopping himself for a moment before rejoining you in the laughing game._

_Exhausted, you huffed and puffed from your mouth until your chest began to rise normally. When you finally regained a normal breathing pattern, you cheered, ”We should play pretend like that again!”_

_”Yeah!” the prince agrees, ”Playing with you is so much fun! Let's do that again!”_

_He was full of vibrant energy back then. Every day was exciting and full of surprises._

_Until the day of the gruesome daemon attack._

_It started like any other normal day. A normal and happy breakfast at the dinner table with your parents. A morning filled with short lighthearted giggles with the prince. He told you that he would be going to Tenebrae on a visit with his father. You nodded, wishing him a safe trip and embraced him. In your heart, it felt suspicious as if this would be the last time you would be able to see Noctis. Brushing the thoughts away, you pat him on the back and watched him join his father outside, where the sun shone brightly on them._

_It was the one day, you regretted ever letting him go._

_For the next few months, you haven't received word of Noctis. While roaming the hallways at school, you overhear gossip about the prince who fell into a coma on the way to Tenebrae. He resides in the country, with the Oracle by his side. Your heart shattered at the sudden news, your chest constricted, and your breathing became raspy. The day he left on his journey, you didn't stop him._

_Now, he's trapped in a comatose state at a foreign country._

* * *

  _King Regis' return at the Crown City from Tenebrae brought not only more complications, but also a conscious and healthy Noctis to the capital. You tossed aside the foreign relations and rushed at your dear friend, wrapping your tiny arms around him. He kept silent, an unusual response from what you recalled._

_As you released your hold of him, your eyes found his sapphire ones, that once held all of the happiness in the world. A scowl adorns the boy's face and he draws back, heading inside his room. You reached out to him, but a thundering slam answers you instead._

_Without any other confirmation, you understood that his trip to Tenebrae has completely warped his personality. It was once an easy task to bring a smile to his face. What could've happened there?_

_In the corridors, you overhear a pair of servants gossiping about the daemon incident that involved the prince. His life hung on a thin thread, as many servants perished for him. The daemon Marilith ambushed their convoy, destroying the environment, and stabbing the guards with her many swords. Noctis remained, lying in a pool of blood (whether if it was his or someone else's, no one knew), and King Regis had appeared with his three friends, defeating the monster in a tremendous fashion._

_Gasping, you glanced back at the burgundy barrier that your friend chose to trap himself with. You didn't know what to do. He shoved you aside, clearly indicating that he desires nothing but solace. Powerless, you left the palace that day and allowed the prince to reside within his sorrows._

_His distant and indifferent attitude towards you continued until the next school year began. He still invited you over - much to your delight - and smiled innocently like before. You played video games with him, aided him in his self-defense training, and studied with him. It felt as if everything was reverting back to those cheerful days._

_A black puppy scurries towards the prince as you stayed with him in his grand room. Its tiny paws tap on the glossy marble tiles as it sits obediently on its hind legs. Your faces illuminates at the sight of the small and adorable creature._

_The prince lightly hums as he reaches for the red notebook on the puppy's back. His expression beams the lights of the sun as he reads the contents of the book. After writing his message on the lines of the page, he closes the notebook, wraps the elastic band around the cover, and places it back on the puppy's holster. He strokes the puppy's dark fur before sending it off to where it once came._

_You observed how radiant his smile became, the moment he held the red notebook. With your hands behind your back, you tilt your head, ”What was that notebook for?”_

_Realization hits him and he nervously coughs with reddening cheeks, ”I... my... When I was in Tenebrae, there was this girl who became my friend,” he avoids your gaze by looking at the ground, ”she's older than us, but she's really nice.”_

_Your heart dropped. Nodding your head, you followed along, ”Ah... I see... what was her name? Who is she?”_

_His expression twisted in thought, ”She's an... Oracle, I think? Her name is Luna.”_

_Luna..._

_Is she the princess of Tenebrae? Is that the reason why the King and Noctis went to visit the country? As you recalled, there had been an attack from the Niflheim Empire the day before they returned to Lucis. She must've remained back for a reason, but here she is exchanging letters with the prince._

_Your heart felt as if someone was squeezing it with their bare hands. You didn't understand what the feeling was. Whenever you hung around the prince, you felt nothing but pure joy and happiness. When he mentions another girl's name with a smile, you felt the end of something sharp against your chest._

_You're just a little girl, born and raised in a lower social class. Why should you feel this... weird sensation that is crawling inside your chest?_


	5. Childhood - Prompto [3/5]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did you become friends with the blond boy in the first place? It was during grade school, that you've noticed the introverted boy.

_Dozens of your fellow classmates gathered around a single desk in the room. Giggling and vivacious voices swirled together in a jumble of sounds. In the center of the attention, the little boy with midnight-blue hair heaves another sigh, hoping for the free period to end. Everyday, crowds gather around him, praising him, pestering him with questions, giving him items he doesn't need. It irritated him, but he couldn't turn anyone down as future king. Thus, he brings a distant and rather cold shield up to push people away._  
  
_Sitting near the back of the classroom, you chatted with your three friends, secretly wishing to drag him out of the wave of little kids for yourself. Although you pretended to ignore the commotion, you couldn't. From the corner of your eye, you spotted a chubby kid with blond hair, wearing a pair of square, frameless glasses. He's playing with a small device in his hands, then you notice the green and white striped wristband on his right hand. No one stood around him, nor did anyone talked to him. He looked as if he was in his own bubble, in his own separate world._  
  
_As your friend jabbers about her new dog, you politely excused yourself and stride towards the lonesome boy._  
  
_”Hi!” you eagerly smile at him._  
  
_Startled, he jolts from his seat and blinks at you with an agape mouth. His fair complexion becomes tinted in a rouge shade as he nervously stutters, ”H-hello...”_  
  
_”What were you looking at?” your eyes drifted towards the small digital camera in his hands._  
  
_Wary, the boy flips the screen upwards to prevent you from seeing the pictures. His gaze falls onto the ground, ”Pictures that I've taken...”_  
  
_With raised eyebrows, the unknown contents of the photos piqued your interest, ”Can I see? What sort of pictures do you take?”_  
  
_The boy began breaking into a small sweat from anxiety. His heart raced, thumping violently against the walls of his ribcage. Never has he met anyone who was willing to talk to him, let alone, show interest in him. Ever since the beginning of the school year, everyone has been avoiding him or leaving him confined by himself. Pursing his lips, he slowly shows you the screen on his camera. He flips through the various photos of cats and dogs, some sleeping, some happily looking at the camera, and some walking with their owners._  
  
_Your face illuminates at the images of cute fluffy animals. A gasp naturally escapes from you, ”They're so cute! Do you like taking pictures?”_  
  
_He sheepishly nods as he smiles at the photos on his camera, ”Yeah...”_  
  
_A content giggle leaves you as you tilt your head, ”My name is _________. What's your name?”_  
  
_His pale face burns slightly rouge as he stutters again, ”P... P... Prompto...”_  
  
_Nodding, you repeat his name a few times on your lips to memorize it, ”Nice to meet you!”_  
  
_”Y-yeah...” the blond boy nods once more._

* * *

 _From then on, you invited Prompto over to your house occasionally to play video games. He'd defeat you in your own game, then teach you the secrets of winning. Your other friends wondered why you would ”hang around a loser”, to which you scolded them for judging people by their looks. It didn't fit your morals to make anyone feel lonely. You're not as popular as any person beside you, what was the point of who you hung out with? Therefore, you extended your hand to him without thinking of any consequences._  
  
_On occasion, the two of you talked about the prince. Prompto's eyes glistened with hope and admiration as he tells you his dreams of becoming friends with ’someone as cool as Noctis’. The boy held this mysterious and unapproachable air around him, according to Prompto. There's no way in Eos that someone pathetic like him could just call the prince his friend, he believed. Your eyes narrowed at your blond friend, as an idea gradually sinks into your mind. You came to an epiphany and suggested for Prompto to join you the next time Noctis wanted your company in his palace._  
  
_His aquamarine eyes dazzled like two jewels at the idea of him playing games with you and the prince. However, he came to accept the fact that he wasn't ready for that yet. He stares down at his plump stomach and chunky thighs, disappointed at himself. You noticed his reluctance and dropped your smile. Giving you a somber smile, he shakes his head, kindly refusing your offer. Nodding, you understood his reason and changed the subject._

_There will be another chance._

* * *

_From that day on, the video games you invited him to play, involved motion and movement. You asked your mom to bring you vegetables and fruits as snacks. You jogged alongside your friend during the early mornings and sometimes as the sun sets. On occasion, he would check the time and abruptly cut the training sessions short. Perplexed, you wanted to ask his reason but allowed him to go early._  
  
_Eventually, he began to leave early whenever you hung out with him. You were in the dark far too long, and finally brought the courage to ask him why he always left when the sun began setting. The introverted blond twiddled with his thumbs before giving you his digital camera, to show you pictures of a puppy he recently took in. You gushed over the cute animal and asked him if it was his._  
  
_”No. I found her when she was hurt on the street,” his benign eyes shifted to his thumbs, ”So I took her in and took care of her ever since. Sorry for not telling you...”_  
  
_Shaking your head, you ruffled his blond hair with your hand, ”You're happy, and that's what matters. It's okay, I understand.”_  
  
_On the day he thought that he lost that puppy, he came to you with tears streaking down his chubby cheeks. It hurt you to see him downcast to the brink of tears._  
  
_Much to your surprise, he darted towards you the next day with a letter in hand. The note came from a noble by the name, ’Lunafreya Nox Flueret’. You recognized that name with a jerking pain in your chest. The owner gave Prompto their gratitude, and it furthered his resolve to lose weight to become a person worthy enough to call the prince by his name._  
  
_Cheering beside him, you aided him on his journey of change and provided whatever you could._  
  
_The next day, you found the chubby boy lifting his feet on the swing set. A dejected look crossed his face. Although he often wore that expression when you weren't around, you noticed his slightly deeper frown. Placing yourself on the swing set beside him, you lift your feet into the air and gently push yourself forwards._  
  
_”What's wrong Prompto?” you asked._  
  
_He doesn't answer at first. His eyes remained at his sneakers, as if he were contemplating about something. When you chose to let him think further, he finally began, ”... I... met the prince...”_  
  
_”That's good... isn't it?” you tilted your head. It's what he's resolved to do._  
  
_Absolute silence befalls the boy. His grip on the chains that upheld the plastic seat, tightens. He doesn't answer and gazes at his white shoelaces hovering above the sand._  
  
_Pursing your lips to a thin line, you leapt from your seat and planted your feet in the sand in front of the blond boy. He was most likely concerned about his weight. Perhaps his encounter with Noctis involved that sensitive issue. You knew more than anyone else about his desire to change himself._  
  
_Smiling, you clap your hands, ”Okay! Why don't we work out together? I can help you, I'll cheer for you, and I'll help you meet the prince! How does that sound?”_  
  
_You hit the nail on the head. Prompto's eyes began watering, but he blinked away those small tears and nodded, ”Yeah!”_  
  
_As you stood on the sidelines, cheering for your blond friend, you were called to the royal palace often to visit the prince. Then, your parents dropped a bomb on you during breakfast._

_"You're living in the palace today, sweetie."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy to have written something about chubby Prompto XDD I feel complete.  
> I have school so it'll take me time to submit each piece of each chapter. Thank you for understanding qvq


	6. Childhood [4/5]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you adjust to your new life at the palace? With small promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I do is write this trash. I'm ashamed since I'm basically writing fillers... OTL

_You stood in front of the endless stairs, a chocobo plush in your arms, with your belongings packed into one suitcase. Turning around, your parents waved at you from inside their car. They have a business trip to Altissia, the capital of the country Accordio, and will be absent for a long time. Since you have school in the Crown City and the prince is your best friend, they decided to ask King Regis to take you in for the time being. Fortunately, during the years you've spent in the palace, your parents have become close friends with the king._

_They gave you their last hugs and kisses before leaving the house and dropping you off to your new home. You didn't want them to worry, so you wore a smile as you waved back at them._

_The king stood valiantly on the top of the staircase, a broad grin on his face. He greeted you like you were his favorite niece he hasn't seen in a long period of time. Starting today, this magnificent and glorified palace would be your new home. You had complex and mixed feelings; joy to live under the same roof as Noctis, but anxious to leave the house you've grown up in._

_Breathing in huge gulps of air, you treaded upwards onto the steps with your luggage and beloved plush in hand. King Regis happily twirls you in the air once you reached him, making a genuine smile play on your lips. He was always ready to take you in. He made sure you felt like family whenever you came over, because you were._

_As he rests his hand on your back, he encourages you to go inside the massive building with him. With one last glance over your shoulder, you watched the car rev by and travel outside the marvelous gates._

_It was then, that your new life began._

* * *

  _As a custom, every person residing in the palace must undergo self-defense training. You were no exception, but you had some experience thanks to the prince asking for you as a sparring partner. From now on, you were instructed to attend the same training sessions with the prince._

_In an atramentous and eloquent room, large enough to host a party with the noble families, you found the prince with his tall trainer, with longer hair at the top of his head and the sides shaved off. Grunts, battle cries, and the sharp sound of metal clashing against metal, reverberates in the spacious area. The trainer blows Noctis away, sending him flying across the smooth marble floor. Observing the exchange, you mentally took notes, awestruck from the prince's struggling expression._

_The child remains on the floor, trying his best to stand on his feet._

_Then, the tall trainer shouts in a gruff voice, ”Again.”_

_Clicking his tongue, the prince barks back, ”No,” managed to collect himself onto his feet and faced the door, ”It's dinner time.”_

_With a single glance and motion of his chin towards the double doors, he says to you, ”Let's go.”_

_For his rude behavior, you apologized to the trainer and chased after your friend. The departure left a sour taste in the instructor's mouth. He couldn't do anything however, as his student is the Crown Prince. Noctis continued his cold attitude until the both of you entered the hallway._

_Coughing awkwardly, he starts, ”Wanna... go play in 'that place' after dinner?”_

_You nodded, pleased with his suggestion. ’That place’ refers to the forestation outside the palace gates. He showed you the secret passage during your first encounter in the building and played games with you there. It felt as if he was a completely different person back then, when he simply left the training room. This somewhat jubilant version of him was revealed to you only. You felt special, but wished for him to show the world that genuine smile. Hogging that smile didn't bode well with you._

* * *

  _One word summed up dinner:_ _awkward._

_The table was filled with silence in between the small talk that the king started with the two of you. You couldn't grasp at the scenery before you. An adequate sized table with King Regis on one side, Prince Noctis on the other, and you between them._

_One large dualhorn steak, mashed Leiden potatoes, steamed baby Caem carrots, and Eos green peas splashed with a golden brown sauce, greets your eyes. The fresh food laid on a fine white, porcelain plate with exquisite silverware to accompany them. Your mouth practically drooled over the idea of savoring that juicy dualhorn steak. To the royal family, this meal must be the most simplest dinner, but to you, it's a delicacy._

_Two servants placed themselves beside the door that led to the kitchen, set to take any requests from those dining. The tall instructor in charge of your training, stood by the exit, monitoring the room. His hands were wrapped behind him as he peers over at the three of you. You noticed his irritated gaze on the prince and looked about at your friend, who played with his green peas. The king attempts to create a conversation with the two of you, but Noctis doesn't reply._

_How was your day? How was training? Did you learn something new? Do you like living here so far? Are you being treated well by Noctis?_

_Questions and small talk like these were all that the king could muster at the unsettling dinner table. Sometimes, you had to butt in with an exciting story of your own to liven the mood. Nothing worked when the prince showed no interest._

_”Do you feel happy to have _________ live with us, Noctis?” King Regis raises an eyebrow._

_The boy ceased all actions of playing with the carrots. He shuffles in his seat that was too big for him, and mutters in a small voice, ”Yeah...”_

_Your heart skipped a beat at that simple answer. The green peas from your spoon fell and cushioned their landing in the smooth mashed potatoes._

_With a lustrous grin, the king nods approvingly, ”I'm glad you feel that way, my son.”_

_Noctis gives a bashful acknowledgement and proceeds to devour his steak. Awestruck, you hesitated before finding comfort in the tolerable atmosphere. It felt as if the distance between all three of you has minimized._

* * *

  _”Come on! Up here!” Noctis excitedly shouts at you as he climbs on a tree. He places himself on a sturdy branch and waits for you to join him._

_As you ascend onto the tree's branch, you sit beside the prince. The frigid night breeze brushes against your exposed skin, making you shiver instinctively as goosebumps overlays your skin. Stars in various sizes twinkle in the moonless, dark blue sky. The crickets chirped in the distance and you feel the empty world of solace with the prince._

_He heaves a sigh of relief, stretching his arms and legs, ”You know... I'm glad that you're here.”_

_”Really?”_

_Nodding, he assures you, ”Yeah. It's boring without you. If it weren't for you here, I'd be stuck doing my princely duties.”_

_So he's using you as an excuse to delay his royal duties. A bit unsettling, but relatable. Anyone who's overwhelmed with high expectations, would try to discover a way to escape from it. Ever since his visit to the country of Tenebrae, he's kept his cold demeanor towards those around him, except for you._

_Shuffling your feet, you glance at the prince's downwards expression, ”So... what happened in Tenebrae?”_

_Silence befalls him before he explains his entire situation. He began with his terror-struck heart in the daemon incident, where every one of his accompanying servants perished in their blood. Then the prophecies, the Chosen King title, the truth about the Crystal in the building, the Astrals, his tragic fate, everything that Lunafreya has told him thus far, he gives you an overview._

_Everything brought him anxiety, overwhelmed him. He's chosen to accept his fate, thus being the reason of his altered personality. The outcome of the world's future entirely rests on his tiny shoulders. For him to become the next king of the kingdom, made him feel worse because of the pressure and expectations that associated with the position. One mistake and the world is at his throat._

_With you beside him, he could at least forget about the tragedy that awaits him in the tunnel called ’life’._

_Twiddling with your thumbs, you thought of an idea. What if you made a promise with him to help him cope with his situation? If you wait any longer, you may miss the opportunity. You wouldn't want to regret anything tonight, so you turned to Noctis._

_”Noct, let's make a promise,” he raises an eyebrow as you continued, ”whenever you feel stressed and need a timeout, you'll come find me or I'll find you, and we can forget your troubles together! How does that sound?”_

_Noctis gazes at his white shoelaces as he repeats your proposal in thought, ”I'll find you... you'll find me... and forget my troubles...” after one more clarification, he agrees, ”Yeah! I like it.”_

_Holding out your pinky finger, you smile, ”Promise?”_

_He interlocks his pinky with yours and nods, ”Promise.”_

_In your first tender promise, you felt elation fluttering in your chest, as if you've accomplished a feat. The thought of helping him, made your heart lighter. Despite the difference in social class, you were to remain by the prince's side._

_Climbing down the tree, you and Noctis decided to call it a day. He helps you down by taking your hand, and follows you to the secret underground passage that led back into the palace. Once inside, you took initiative to lead and kept watch for any servants patrolling the area. The farthest you got, was to the corridor leading to Noctis' room, until someone caught you two._

_A familiar gruff voice calls out your name and the prince's. It belonged to the tall trainer, who greatly despises your royal friend. He shouts at the two of you that it's bedtime, to which the prince flares his nostrils before wishing you a good night's sleep and into his room._

_Tomorrow, the instructor will teach you basic sword techniques._


	7. Childhood - Gladio [5/5]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never once liked the prince, until a certain incident occurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ I just wanna get rid of the childhood parts so I can focus on the bs I plan to put in their high school stage.

_Stumbling backwards, you fell on your bottom as your wooden stick flies from your grasp. A wooden stick swiftly appears in front of you, below your chin. Your gaze follows the stick to the owner, the trainer in charge of you. His dark brown eyes narrow on you, like a true warrior against prey._

_”Treat each session as if your life truly depended on it!” the older male shouts. He draws his weapon back, allowing you time to grab your stranded stick._

_The moment you grasped the wood, you swung it back to parry the instructor's sudden attack._

_”Good job for predicting that,” he jumps back to keep distance between the two of you. Huffing through his nostrils, he pauses, ”... So, why do you like that prince?”_

_”What?” you didn't understand the question. What kind of ’like’ did he mean?_

_Your instructor rubs the back of his neck as he clicks his tongue in agitation, ”Why do you hang around that brat?”_

_’Brat’._

_Nodding, you understood immediately what he meant. He holds a grudge on your friend, especially since he doesn't fully sympathize with him. You defended the prince and told your trainer to slowly approach him. Like a lychee fruit, his outer personality is rough and prickly, but once you manage to slowly break the shell, he's incredibly sweet inside. Your trainer rolled his eyes and chastised you for not paying attention to your stick. He's not convinced yet, but you didn't blame him._

_The lessons went on until one of the double doors of the training room opened. Both you and your instructor turn your attention towards the abrupt door interrupting your learning. Raven black hair pokes out from behind the burgundy wood. Leaving the door ajar, the prince slings one hand into his pants pocket, ”_________. Wanna go eat cake together?”_

_Your instructor clicks his tongue as you turn towards him. He heaves a frustrated sigh, ”Fine... We'll continue this tomorrow.”_

_Gathering yourself, you bow your head in respect, ”Thank you very much!” then hurriedly follow after Noctis into the hallway._

* * *

  _A cute and small white cake laid on the porcelain plate in front of you. One lusciously red strawberry sat on the top of the cream, as a cup of steaming green tea accompanies the dessert. After one bite, the overwhelming sweetness bursts into your mouth. You could never fully adjust to life in the palace._

_Placing your hand on your cheek, you gushed, ”So good!”_

_The prince chuckles at your expression and reaction, a rare instance for the servants in the room to bear witness to. He hasn't shown any signs of happiness without your presence. It brought suspicion and wandering gossip around the palace._

_The instructor grimaces as he overlooks the prince. Then, the door he stood near, opened and revealed another royal guard._

_”Gladiolus.” the man's hoarse voice resounds the room._

_You and the prince swirl towards the door in curiosity. What could happen to your trainer? You wondered if something wrong or bad occurred, but brushed it off. It might be best to not be involved._

* * *

  _After finishing the dessert, Noctis' tutor whisked him away from you. It seems that he was granted permission to spend time with you only as a break. Although slightly distraught, you wandered off into the garden to take in the scenery. The fresh scent of roses and damp soil greets your nostrils as you arrive._

_You wondered about Prompto's wellbeing. A few days ago, he came towards you during school with a glimmering smile, telling you that he's lost 2 pounds (1 kg) from last week. Clapping your hands, you congratulated him and poked his cheek, saying that you'll miss his chubby cheeks when he reaches his goal. Your teasing furthered his resolve as he pouted, telling you to enjoy his chunky cheeks while it lasts._

_A giggle escapes from you as you recalled his small 'threat'._

_As you rounded a corner, something caught your eye. One of the glass panels of the wall is flipped open. With the overgrown flowers and trees, it makes the area a perfect place to escape from the palace without any personnel. Luckily, the king hasn't assigned a personal bodyguard or babysitter for you. Perhaps you should venture out of the castle for bit?_

_Then, from the corner of your eye, you spotted an unfamiliar, younger-looking girl with brown hair, on all fours in the bushes. She whispers something incoherent, then disappears under the flipped glass panel and towards the direction of the secret passage. Alarmed, you chased after the girl to find her._

_Once you reached the overgrown forestation after the industrial tunnel, you scanned the environment for anything unusual. Footsteps followed after you, causing your muscles to tense. When you twirled on your heel, Noctis skips the steps and asked you why you left the palace. You explained that you saw a younger girl in the garden, finding her way through the secret passage, possibly by accident._

_The prince nods then tells you to split up to find her. You went into one direction, carefully tracking through for any signs of footprints or disruption in the forest. A high-pitched meow erupts from a rustling bush nearby, and you slowly approached the plant. Pushing the leaves aside, you see a black and white cat leap out from the bush and into your lap. Surprisingly for a stray cat, this one was friendly towards you as it purrs against your stomach. You scooped the cat in your arms, then heard Noctis' voice calling out your name from a distance._

_Following the direction of his voice, you found the prince comforting the crying girl with brown hair in his arms. He found her and asked for her to follow him back inside the palace. You stood with the cat in your arms and the girl's red face nearly vanished at the sight of the feline._

_”Kitty cat!!” she nearly rushes at you, causing the cat to leap from your arms to your feet._

_Her puffy eyes water from the rejection, resurfacing the tears that once ceased. As she rubs her eyes with her balled fists, Noctis gently places a hand on her shoulder and sweetly tells her that she can pet the cat once they get back inside. After more convincing, the three of you head back inside the secret passage, bracing yourselves for the consequences._

* * *

  _One maid wiped the smudges from your face with a towel and did the same with the prince and the little girl. Two concerned guards kept watch and your trainer darted towards the six of you once news of his sister's appearance reached him._

_”Gladdy!” the brunette girl yips._

_Frustration and anger arose from the male's chest as he explodes, ”Where were you!?”_

_The younger sister flinches at his harsh voice that reverberated in the empty and spacious room. Never once did your trainer reveal that upset expression. You looked at the whimpering girl, aware of her trepidation. Her bottom lip quivered, and her chocolate brown orbs watered as she couldn't think of an explanation._

_”You had me worried sick!” he continues with a reddening face of fury, ”Well!? Answer me!”_

_With impeccable timing, the king emerges from the northern double doors of the room with his most trusted butler, ”What's all the commotion, Gladiolus?”_

_The king's presence caused your trainer to cease his chastising as he bowed his head in respect. His infuriated expression dropped in a split second as he steeled his emotions, ”My sister went missing and caused an uproar in the palace--”_

_You began, ”It--”_

_”It wasn't Iris' fault,” Noctis steps in, prepared to take all of the blame of the incident._

_His interjection made the male all the more malcontented. With a hoarse voice, he glowers at the prince, ”What!?”_

_King Regis raises his hand to stop the male from doing anything he may regret, ”Gladiolus,” turning towards his son, the king spoke firmly, ”Tell me what happened.”_

_All eyes fell on Noctis, who focused his attention onto his father's feet. The noiseless room felt suffocating. Pressure squeezed your neck, causing you to choke up and fumble the words in your mind. You could hear a pin drop from the uncomfortable atmosphere. What kept your sanity, was the cat brushing against your leg in comfort._

_Taking the punishment, the prince lies with a straight face, ”I went outside to play earlier and asked them to come with me.”_

_You didn't want him to fully incriminate himself and interjected with your own lie, ”No, I was the one who led them outside. I wanted to show them this cat that I found in the forest and lost track of time.”_

_Noctis briefly glances at you with a expostulating expression. He didn't want you to brand yourself as the troublemaker, but you did not want him to suffer on his lonesome while you remained free._

_You and Noctis kept your gazes onto the marble tiles as the king glares menacingly at the two of you. His butler stood behind him, and a crippling silence consumes the entirety of the room. The black and white furred cat continued to nuzzle its face against your legs, ignoring the intimidating aura of the king._

_After reaching a conclusion, the king flares his nostrils and directs his anger toward the prince, ”You are a child of royalty. Do you understand that you are in no position to simply leave the palace without telling anyone?”_

_No response._

_”Did you ever consider your carelessness might be putting Iris in danger?” then he rebukes you in the same strict manner, causing you to flinch, ”_________. You are a splendid young lady, but I expected more from you as future Crownguard. Your carelessness has also caused the palace to run amok,” his eyes narrow at the feline sitting beside you, ”Although you may keep the cat, I hereby forbid you from playing with my son for the meantime.”_

_Tears began surfacing your eyes, but you kept a steady resolve and stood tall. The fact that you can't play with Noctis until after your punishment, triggered your emotions to shatter. In your time at the palace, never once have you experienced the king's castigation in person. His disapproval could bring one to tears._

_”You two are grounded,” he finishes in a calmer voice, ”Now go take a bath.”_

_The two of you swivel on your heels and nod as the feline followed after, ”Okay...”_

_Retreating footsteps echo in the corridor as you chose the same consequence as the prince._

* * *

  _Despite the punishment of being grounded to your room, you managed to sneak away from the guards by the door and stealthily creeped to the corridor leading to the prince's room. Apparently, Gladio, your trainer, had the same idea of spending time with Noctis as you encountered him by the burgundy doors. A softer expression adorned his face, an offset from yesterday's misunderstandings. Fortunately, he won't report you for leaving your room and will use the training as an excuse to take you and Noctis away. Grateful, you thanked the male and heard the explanation his sister gave him for the incident._

_”You're not so bad,” he says as he wraps an arm around your head and disarraying your hair with his gloved hand. You tried shoving him away with all your might, but a child's strength couldn't beat a teenager's._

_After convincing the prince to join you in the training room, Gladio held his opinion of Noctis in a higher regard. As you observed the two scuffling together, you chuckled and jumped in. The three of you became a pile of mixed limbs and continuous laughter._

_Your time in the palace was limited however._

_When Noctis turned 16, he requested to live on his own outside the palace._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The highlight of the chapter: PROMPTO/PLUMPTO LOST 2 POUNDS OR 1 KILOGRAM  
> I'm very proud of him uwu)b


	8. High School [1/6]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In these past years, you've come to acknowledge your feelings towards the prince. However, you are constantly reminded of your place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! Time for some high school bs! (/;゜▽゜)/

By the time you and Noctis enrolled into an ordinary high school, you had become aware of your feelings for your childhood friend. It was forbidden, but unavoidable. Your time with the prince has grown on you. You've learned his habits, his favorites, and even some of his dirty secrets that he's tried hiding from you, like the location of his dirty magazines Gladio snuck for him in his room.

You've had your fair share of mishaps with him as well. Once, he walked in on you when you came out from the shower, asking you for your phone. Fortunately, you wrapped the towel around your body in time as he barged in. You returned the favor and accidentally walked in on him while he changed into his clothes in the bathroom. His everything was exposed. You never forgot how his private parts looked even if you wanted to _(which you didn't mind)_.

On the first day of school, you sauntered beside Noctis towards the gates. Other students observe the two of you casually talking, sour and judgemental murmurings floating in the air. Pushing aside the attention, you complain to him about his inconsiderate attitude. He should knock before entering, instead of flinging the door wide open. Barking back, he tells you to do the same since you saw his junk. Sticking your tongue out, you tell him that it wasn't your first time seeing his privates. This flustered the prince as his face flourished into a crimson shade. Hesitating, he clenches his jaw before telling you to drop the subject, since other people could hear your conversation.

Then, an arm wraps around both yours and the prince's shoulders from behind. The weight of the person's running start, pushes all three of you to stumble forwards then back. Blond hair pokes from between the two of you, as a vibrant voice cheers, ”Hey there, Prince Noctis and _________!”

Ruffling your heads, the blond laughs, ”I'm Prompto,” he releases the two of you and throws his thumb at himself, ”Nice to meet you two!”

The once-chubby and chunky boy from primary school, appeared in front of your eyes. His golden blond hair and sparkling aquamarine eyes remained the same, but his physique completely altered. Not only is he tall, but he now has a lean and lanky figure, a complete offset from the grade school days. With age, his freckles became visible and dusted the bridge of his nose and cheeks scarlet. During his time training, he's lost weight and gained self-esteem. He reeked of confidence and cologne, making you proud of his accomplishment.

”Prompto!!” you practically jumped into his arms as you threw yourself at the boy.

When he began to see his change, he requested for you to stop helping him. He wanted to surprise you with his results when the perfect time arose.

Astonishment slams onto his face as his cheeks redden, his arms raising to embrace you, ”Y-yeah, it's me. Good to see you again, _________.”

”Good to see you buddy,” Noctis grins as he holds his fist out.

Smiling, the blond feels as if he's gone on a faraway trip and came back. He feels that he belongs. Returning the fist bump, he nods, ”Good to be back.”

As you separated yourself from your friend, you took both boys' hands into yours and dashed inside the school's main entrance. All eyes around landed onto the three of you. Minding your own business, you ignored those stares and continued into the corridors. You couldn't wait to start school with the two idiots, your two childhood friends. The sense of dread felt far away with these two by your side.

* * *

 Discontent and annoyed by the constant pestering, Noctis sits beside you in the school's library. Even in high school, he's still getting the same treatment from grade school. Every student and teacher kissing up to him, giving him presents, asking him pointless questions, trying to become close to him. In the end, those kinds of people who treat him like royalty, only seek for a higher position.

He's sick and tired of them.

Resting his head on the wooden table, he peeks at the book in your hands. It looked like a cookbook. You ignored his sighs and continued studying the book.

As you jotted down the recipes and directions in your notebook, you browsed through the scrumptious photos and reached the desserts section. The prince raises his head, watching you scrutinizing the steps prior to baking for preparation. The way your eyes never lost focus or your stray (h/c) tresses slightly hindering your vision, made him smile. He gently brushes aside those locks of hair and puts them behind your ear. Your muscles tensed and your heartbeat quickened at the slight touch.

Pursing your lips, you directed your eyes to his sapphire orbs, ”Did you... need anything?”

”Nah, I'm good,” Noctis shakes his head, as he lays his cranium on your shoulder, ”I'm kinda sleepy though, so let me rest on your shoulder for a bit.”

Shuffling in his seat, he nuzzles against your joint and peacefully snores. He could fall asleep even in the most random of spots. As he got older, his sleeping schedule got longer too. It didn't help that none of the servants could wake the sleeping prince, forcing you to become his personal alarm clock. The routine began with easygoing shakes to his shoulder, then progressed into intense pinching of his cheeks or ears. Even with your conditional training, he manages to sleep past breakfast on the weekends anyways.

Your heart felt that it could explode out of your chest at any minute. His rhythmic breathing and beautifully long eyelashes didn't make the situation better. What's worse is, he's leaning on your dominant arm, making it a challenge for you to write and ignore him. After intaking huge gulps of air, you settled your emotions and palpitating heart to observe Noctis' peaceful expression. His fair skin contrasted with his midnight blue - almost black - hair, a physical trait of his that you've always been fond of.

A few strands of his bangs covers his eyes as he naps on you. Slender fingers brushes against his smooth skin, tossing the stray hair aside. You found yourself smiling at the innocence playing on his face. It reassured you that he would let his guard down around you only. Steadying your beating heart, you wished for this moment to last.

However, reality hurled a brick at you as a familiar black puppy scurries towards the two of you. For the past couple of years, you've caught glimpses of the growing canine entering and exiting the prince's room on occasion. Its curly and bushy tail sways with each step, the way normal dogs do when taking a stroll.

He's keeping his communication with Lunafreya.

Bitter, you wished for him to stop writing messages to the girl, no, _woman_. Just for once, you wanted to view the contents of the red notebook. What did they talk about? Were they secretly passing love notes to each other?

Clenching your fists, you also didn't want to find out. Heaving a sigh, you slightly shook the prince from his nap for Umbra. The dog patiently sits on its hind legs for Noctis, who stretches his arms into the air before reaching for the notebook on the canine. Flipping to the most recent page, he reads the message, takes a pen, writes his piece, then reattaches it to the black dog. After he fastens the notebook in Umbra's holster, the dog takes its leave and disappears from whence it came.

”I see you're still writing to Lunafreya,” you spat out your bitterness rather unconsciously and immediately regretted it.

”Yeah...” Noctis pops his shoulder as he rotates it in a circular motion forwards, ”but that will be the last time I write back to her. I need to focus more on my studies, now that I'm in high school.”

A heavy weight lifts from your chest. Somewhat satisfied, you gave him a small smile and nodded in acknowledgement. To think that your wish came true. You never expected for him to care so much for education. It perplexed you.

Before you could interrogate him, Prompto excitedly bursts inside the library and rushes towards your table. He apologetically bowed to those around you before slamming his hands down, a few centimeters above the wood. In a whisper-yell, he beams at you, ”Guys! Let's go get ice cream! There's this small convenience store near the school that has the chocobo popsicle I like! Let's go!”

He intertwines his hands with yours and Noctis’, dragging the both of you out of the library and to the outside. When you went to purchase the dessert, Prompto forgot his wallet and Noctis left his at home. Sighing, you muttered curses under your breath, telling them that they owe you for paying for their popsicles.

When you and Noctis arrived home to the palace, he went into the direction of the training room. Gladio has a new lesson to teach him, it seems. Whatever the real reason was, you allowed the knuckleheads to settle their dispute between themselves.

As you roamed the hallways toward your room, you spotted the king with two high-ranking noblemen around the corner. Their graying beards and scalps defined their ages as did their modern-Victorian styled clothing. Minding your own business, you twisted the doorknob to your room until one of the noblemen spoke.

”Why do you have a commoner living with you, Your Majesty?” his voice croaked from old age.

”We've discussed this many years ago. Her parents have left her under my care for their work.” King Regis clarifies.

”Is it not because of the prince?” the other aristocrat badgers, hitting the nail on the head, ”The prince is where your true concerns lie. If he desires it, he will receive it, no? Therefore, that commoner is staying because of the prince. Is that right?”

The king clams up, falling silent to the aristocrat's conjecture. Your hands gripped the edge of the marble wall as you leaned closer towards the conversation.

”My king, if you desire true happiness for your prince, I suggest for him to wed Lady Lunafreya, the Princess and Oracle of Tenebrae.”

At the nobleman's suggestion, your body froze in place. Your knees wobbled and trembled, your eyes widened, and your chest constricted, as if a wretched snake enclosed your heart with its scaly body. Your worst nightmare came true to reality. As you continued to eavesdrop, you felt ten thousand daggers piercing your heart.

”Of course, the prince is still young and naive. He may or may not accept the proposal, but nonetheless, it will be an arranged marriage to join the country of Lucis and Tenebrae together in a beneficial relationship,” the nobleman continues his disparagement, spitting at your social status, ”If you continue to allow that lowly commoner girl to live with you, the prince may develop unnecessary feelings for her. She doesn't have any power or influence to her name. It is best to separate them as soon as possible before the situation further complicates.”

At that point, you couldn't handle any more of the eavesdropping and barged inside your room, plopping yourself onto your bed. Burying your face into your downy pillow, you smudge some of your makeup on the soft cloth. Laying the side of your head on the pillow, you feel something long and soft against your leg. A high-pitched meow surfaces and tender paws rests on your arm.

The black and white furred cat from many years ago, remained by your side. After Iris chased the cat and gotten herself lost, the feline took a liking to you and followed you back inside the palace. Although the king grounded you that night, he allowed you to keep the cat. When you felt loneliness creeping in from the horizon, the cat kept a constant reminder to you with its purring.

Stroking under the cat's chin, you gave it your attention and sighed, ”What am I supposed to do, Kitty? Noctis and... Lunafreya... _marrying?_ ”

The images of their grand wedding flashed in your mind. Masses from around Eos would flock to the Crown City or Altissia to attend the splendid event. A legendary and renown fashion designer would create the perfect white dress for the perfect princess bride. Violet tinted peonies, phloxes, white orchids, and other various flowers would decorate the city, flourishing the streets and buildings with a pastel palette. Every person in the ceremony would wear smiles brimming with happiness at the couple's declaration of love. King Regis would beam with the proudest smile amongst the crowds, seeing his son finding true happiness. Once the king reads them their vows, the two solemnly say the magic words of _”I do,”_ then meet in the middle for their tender kiss, that the entire world would talk for days.

Violently tossing your head from side to side, you refused to see more of that image. You felt your heart plummet before being struck by Ramuh's incredible lightning bolt.

As you recalled years ago, you passed by a small gathering of people listening to the radio, hearing the news reporter talk about Lady Lunafreya's inauguration in Tenebrae. At the tender age of 16, she became the youngest Oracle in history, achieving her destiny earlier than those in her lineage. The people around threw out their compliments and applauded at the radio, displaying their approval and affection for the princess. You detested their rowdiness and continued your path, away from the crowd.

At the age of 16, the most you've accomplished is having memorized and mastered six recipes at most, landing a bullseye on a target with a pistol, and projecting an object nearly twice your size into the air, with nothing but your sword and strength.

Your small feats are nothing, compared to Lunafreya's status as Oracle and princess. You do not receive as much recognition as her. If _she_ accomplishes something, the news press are already telling the entire world about it. If _you_ successfully accomplish something, the Crownsguard or the king simply pat you on the back. She has the world dancing in the palm of her hands.

How can a _commoner_ like you compete with someone like her? Not only is she a prodigy, but also breathtakingly beautiful. Her face is that of a Barbie doll; it almost seems as if she's fake. How can an _imperfect, flawed, careless, and broken_ person like you, compete with a _perfect model_ like her?

Before you knew it, tears began welling up from inside. Your eyes collected pools as a few drops escaped and soaked onto the pillowcase. The feline laps a few stray tears from your cheek, rubbing its wet sandpaper-like muscle against your skin. Jolting back, you wiped your cheek with a smile, ”Thanks for trying to cheer me up...”

A series of soft knocks on your door erupts, throwing you back. In a rush, you rubbed your cheeks and answered, ”One moment!”

Scrambling off your fluffy bed, you stagger onto your feet and approach the burgundy double doors. Your cat lands gracefully on its four limbs, following after your steps. With one last sniffle, you scrub your cheeks again to remove any faint smears on your face. Inhaling then exhaling, you grip the golden doorknob and twisted it, revealing your childhood friend standing by your door.

”Remember that promise we made? I need to... de-stress.” Noctis nervously avoids your gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit lost in writer's block (I try to write 2-3 chapters before actually updating) so I'll take a little while longer to update from now on (and I mean it this time (゜▽゜;) ). I got school and other fanfics to do, so please bear with me.
> 
> Thank you for accepting/reading my trash so far! (´ω｀★)


	9. High School - Ignis [2/6]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince's chamberlain keeps an eye on you, but your heart desires the forbidden. In spite of his job, you befriend him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish Iggy had more background and screen time in the anime as a child. He's more than just a strict and cool person.
> 
> Also, I think I went a bit too romantic for this part, but at this point in time, I feel that there should be more romance q7q)9

Luminous fireflies dance around the tall grasses and growing trees of the greenery outside the castle. Dusk settles onto Eos, painting the sky almost black with a lustrous and round moon at the center. The cool night breeze passes by you, faintly brushing against your exposed skin. You sit on your knees, supporting the weight of the prince's head on your lap. With a tranquil expression and closed eyelids, he naps without disturbances from outside forces.

Occasionally, his eyebrows furrowed and flickered, but you stroked his head rhythmically to soothe him. How he used the promise, depended on the situation. Most of the time, he wanted you to comb his hair with your delicate fingers as he rested on your lap. Other instances, he invited you to visit the arcades with him to escape from his tutor.

When he exhales, he blinks and looks up at your face with those gorgeous sapphire orbs. You ceased your movements and waited for him to find his words.

”I... I plan on moving out of the palace to live on my own,” Noctis spits out what's been bothering him. He's figured out the apartment complex, the neighborhood, and the part-time job into his proposal to his father. No way in Eos would the boy be able to survive entirely on his own however _(the boy has never touched a single kitchen utensil besides a knife)_. The idea of him living alone terrified you.

Your eyes widened. If he's to live in an ordinary apartment, where would you reside? Would you follow him, despite finally having to adjust to life in the palace?

”I want you to live with me,” his words held a different meaning in your mind. Your cheeks flushed and when he realized the contents of his words, he becomes scarlet with embarrassment, ”I-I mean, not like that, but if you're around, it makes living independently worthwhile. We can ask my dad permission tomorrow and go from there.”

Content, you smile at your childhood friend and twirl his midnight-blue tresses with your fingers, ”I'd like that.”

* * *

 Much to your surprise, King Regis allowed you to live with Noctis outside of the palace, granted that Ignis joins the two of you. As a tactician prodigy, he's to monitor the prince's progress and health. His role is to become his mother in simple terms and to keep you in check, should you or Noctis dare do anything inappropriate while alone under the same roof.

Your face burned at Ignis' blunt remark.

Fortunately, everything was set and you found yourself tumbling into the posh, L-shaped couch located near the windows. The spectacle-wearing brunet heaves a discontent sigh, rolling up his sleeves before turning on the stove. Noctis crashed beside you, burying his face into the couch cushions. Instead of hiring the servants to move in the boxes of personal belongings, the three of you hauled them inside all day. Your muscles ached, but you sat up to watch the royal advisor prepare dinner.

Meandering into the kitchen, you peek at the brunet's hands skillfully mincing and dicing vegetables and meat on the cutting board. His stoic gaze focuses entirely on his task, but you could sense the joy in his expression from cooking. Twiddling with your thumbs, your eyes follow his glimmering blade thumping against the plastic of the cutting board.

As he transitions the ingredients into the shallow pan, you excitedly hop in place with twinkling eyes, ”Can I help you make dinner?”

Startled, he didn't expect your abrupt request and almost dropped the cutting board into the pan. Clearing his throat, he instructs you to grab the ingredients and spices from the pantry and fridge to make the sauce. Pursing your lips, you anxiously waited for more directions from the chef with the spices in hand. Flustered, Ignis pushes his frames onto his face, reaches for the ingredients, and tells you the precise amount to put in the wok. You nodded vigorously, mentally taking notes and memorizing the process.

Bemused, the ends of his mouth lifts into a grin, ”Would you care to stir?”

”Yes!” you shrieked, a bit too enthusiastic for the sleeping male on the couch.

Ignis steps aside for you to take over the electric stove and folds his arms in front of his chest. He opens the fridge to grab a can of Ebony, his favorite coffee drink. Snapping the pop tab open, he takes a sip before watching your delighted smile, ”I never thought of you as the _'culinary'_ type.”

You beamed at the brunet, ”I really love cooking, especially back at the palace when the head chef taught me his recipes.”

When Noctis was preoccupied and you had nothing to do, you often wandered into the kitchen to watch the staff at work. The head chef took a liking to you, telling you that you reminded him of his daughter as a child. He taught you how to hold a knife properly, dice certain vegetables, and even gave you recipes of the prince's favorite dishes. During summers, you would secretly cook those dishes by yourself but forget to wash the plates and utensils after finishing. It was something to do when you found yourself unsure of what to accomplish, besides training.

Reflecting on the past, Ignis reaches an epiphany, ”Ah, so _you_ were the one who left their dishes in the sink after cooking.”

Sheepishly smiling, you bit the bottom of your lip guiltily and realized that he had to clean after you, ”Sorry about that...”

”No need to apologize. Just remember to clean after yourself when you're finished.” he returns a reassuring grin.

The inviting aroma of the stir fry made the prince gain consciousness. He trudged towards the dining table like a zombie and slouched into his seat. Scowling, you pulled his arm and pushed him to the sink to tell him to wash his hands. Like a grumpy child, he groans and mumbles an incoherent curse under his breath as he washes his hands with soap. As he slumps in his seat again, Ignis snaps at him to sit straight.

Another groan.

It was like living with two moms for him. At that moment, he soon regretted having to deal with your nagging for the next three years.

Once the meal vanished from the table, you excused yourself to the bathroom and Ignis brings a plate of sweet tarts as dessert to the prince on the couch. He presents them with his usual stoic gaze, telling him what kind of honey he used or how he made them. After one bite, Noctis beams, ”They're really good!” but shakes his head, ”but they're not quite the same.”

”Duly noted,” the brunet mentally crosses off the ingredient from his list.

* * *

 Stepping out of the bathroom and into the hallway, you fluff your damp hair with your towel. You wore your comfortable pajama tee shirt and shorts as your bare feet hit the polished wood flooring to your room. The boxes of your belongings huddled collectively in a corner as you recalled. Carefully maneuvering your room, you turned on the small lamp on your desk, then turned around to your bed to find Noctis laying under your blankets. You jolted back then flared your nostrils at the boy.

Poking his head, you attempted to wake him, ”Hey.”

No response.

”Hey!”

Nothing.

When he didn't react, you clicked your tongue and roughly yanked his ear to grab his attention. He yelps and turns to you, ”What?!”

”This is _my_ room. _Your_ room is down the hall,” you fed him attitude, pointing your finger out the doorway. There were some boundaries that even childhood friends should not cross.

A groan answers you instead.

”Come on. Just because you're the prince, doesn't mean that I'll treat you like everyone else.”

He knew that and that's why he enjoys spending time with you. Scrunching his face, he looks back at you, the door, then you again. Sighing, he crosses his arms, ”I can't sleep in my room... that's why I came here.”

Scoffing, you jokingly ask, ”Why? So I could put you to sleep?”

Silence.

His expression didn't change.

Embarrassed, your face flushed at the realization. He truly intended for you to lull him to sleep. You glanced at the clock in your room and heaved a sigh. Tousling your lightly damp hair in a nervous fit, you watched him give you the most adorable pout you've ever seen from him. _God_ , the way his bottom lip jutted with those drooped gorgeous sapphire eyes and slightly upturned eyebrows, melted your heart.

Biting your bottom lip, you gave in, ”Okay, fine... let's go to your room...”

His sapphire eyes illuminated and he nearly hops out of your bed, trailing after you into the hall. When you reached his dimly lit room, you placed yourself on one side of his fluffy bed. Your body sunk into the mattress, like the same bedding he had in the palace. Noctis plops himself beside you, squirming to get underneath the covers. As he shuts his eyes, he lays his head on the downy pillow, a small content smile adorned his lips. He resembled a child again with his cute behavior.

Watching his fair skin against the white fabric of the downy, you couldn't help but smile yourself. Leaning closer to the boy, you cradled him in your arms. Your fingers ran through his soft tresses, carefully twirling them, stroking his head. Despite the frigid temperature of the night in the air, you could feel his warmth radiating from under the blankets.

Years ago, he would ask for you to lull him to sleep as children. You felt obliged to comply, but you secretly enjoyed spending tranquil moments with him. Although the situation never changed, your heart wouldn't stay still. Your rouge cheeks burned, your palms lightly perspired, and you swallowed the lump in your throat. It's different compared to as when you were kids because of your awareness of your feelings towards your friend.

One look at his peaceful expression and your thoughts mended. Once his faint snoring reached your ears, you tenderly caressed his cheek. After making sure he was asleep, you began whispering to yourself, ”Why did I have to fall for a prince? I'm not a princess and I'll never be... if I was royal... would fate be the same?”

Exhaling through his nose, he shifts in his sleep, snoring once again. One last stroke on his head and you finally removed yourself from him and his bed. As you gingerly tiptoed to the exit, you glanced back at the prince's passive position on the mattress. Then, you slowly closed the door. When you calmed yourself in the hall, the spectacle-wearing brunet stood against the wall.

”May I have a word with you, _________?” his stern voice startled you, but you proceeded to tag along.

Ignis settles onto the L-shaped couch, crossing one leg over the other, with his hands neatly placed on his knee. The dread in the air forewarned you of the heavy topic the brunet will soon relay to you. Taking huge gulps of air, you prepared yourself and sat near him. He appears to be at a lost for words, repeatedly opening and closing his mouth, before finding them.

”... I'm well aware of your close affiliation with Noctis... as well as many others around you two...” uncomfortable with his approach, he fixes his posture and drops both feet onto the ground, ”Allow me to be straightforward: I've been given this duty, not only as the prince's chamberlain, but also as _your_ supervisor.”

Your eyes widens. You opened your mouth to ask him, but he continued.

”My second job, is to remind you that you are to _not_ fall in love with the prince,” the look and tone he gave you held no animosity, only acerbity, ”the king has come to a conclusion to have him marry Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae to join the two nations. Surely, I hope you understand what this means.”

Disheartened, your gaze falls onto the polished wood floor. Not only did you have to bear your place in mind, but now someone else has to restrain you. You give Ignis a bittersweet smile, cooperating with him, ”I know... thank you for reminding me, and I'm sorry for being a nuisance.”

”I can assure you, if you were truly a nuisance, I wouldn't have allowed you to step foot into the kitchen,” the corner of the brunet's mouth perks into a smirk. As he stands, he ruffles your head affectionately and heads for the main door, ”Believe my words, for you are anything _but_ an annoyance or insignificant.”

Slipping his shoes on, he waves at you, ”Farewell. I shall come again tomorrow.”

The clicks of the door reverberates in the room, void of any other person. Smiling, you tousled your hair as you went back to your room, turning off the lights, allowing darkness to seep in the environment.

* * *

 Morning greeted you through the slits of your window curtains. The mouthwatering aroma of eggs, bacon, and toast wafts to your nose. Your consciousness slowly drifts in, telling your joints and muscles to move. Using every fiber of your being, you manage to sit up on your bed and scramble out of it, staggering into the hallway. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you trudge into the living room and placed yourself beside the dining table.

Upon the sight of your bedhead and grogginess, the brunet snickers then composes himself, ”Excuse me.”

”I'm not a morning person, you know?” you yawned and stretched, clearly showing no indication of changing your appearance.

”Clearly,” he sets a plate of toast on the center of the glass table, ”however, if you do not clean yourself, you won't be having breakfast.”

He got you there.

Groaning, you picked yourself up and trudged into the bathroom like a zombie. Once you washed your face, brushed your teeth, and pulled your hair back with a hair tie, you came back to the kitchen looking refreshed but weariness playing with your body. Before sitting back down, the brunet stops you to tell you to wake up the sleeping beauty. You dutifully did the task, going inside Noctis' room.

Sleeping beauty was nearly falling off his bed, his face burying in the sheets, and the blankets touching the ground. You found him drooling on the bed sheets, since the pillow laid on the floor. He's gotten sloppy through the years, as you recall. As you approached him, you hear his faint snoring as he shuffles on his bed. Before you could pull on his cheeks, his abrupt murmuring of your name causes you to pause. It sent a bolt to your heart to hear him innocently call out your name.

You can't take him.

He's meant to be someone else's.

After observing him for a few moments, you gently tug on his cheek with your thumb and index finger to wake him. His eyes flutters, adjusting to the light in his room. Gathering himself, he sits up on his bed and extends his arms into the air. Rubbing the previous slumber from his eyes, he comments that was the first time that you've been gentle with waking him.

Once everyone finished breakfast, you suggested to grocery shop with Ignis as the advisor. Speechless, he uses Noctis as an excuse to remain but the latter decides to join. The brunet takes all three of you into his car to a large marketplace nearby. You stroll through the vegetable and fruit sections with the brunet, browsing for the ripe and fresh. He gave you tips on what to look for when buying, such as picking the most firm cabbage you can find in the store's selection. The prince on the other hand, loathed the time you spent on picking vegetables.

While choosing among the meats section, you and the glasses-wearing brunet began exchanging embarrassing stories of the prince's faults. He once farted during an interview and grabbed a pillow to cover his face, instead of passing a joke while the camera still rolled. Then, he set the king's chamberlain's coat on fire when trying to show off his horrible cooking skills in the palace's kitchen.

The most embarrassing story of the prince happened not too long ago. He was watching porn on his laptop, when a maid came in and screamed at the top of her lungs from the sight of the prince's screen. Startled, he jumped and jerked his head back, causing his earphones to unplug from his laptop. The moans and sensual music played out loud and the maid had quit her job the next day.

”Oh _’ha ha’,_ you two are so funny,” Noctis grumpily comments with reddening cheeks, ashamed of his mistakes.

You bursted into laughter along with the brunet. Clutching your sides, you bent over in a fit of laughs as the brunet clamps his hand over his mouth.

”Can we go home now?” the prince huffs.

Regaining his composure, Ignis scans over the items in the shopping cart and nods approvingly. You've gotten all of the necessary ingredients and items to make a variety of dishes. Surely since it's you who's cooking, he shouldn't need to worry about the prince's meals. He'll visit often to show you more of his recipes and recommendations as well.

Turning to you, he smiles, ”This certainly has been one of the most pleasant shopping experience I've had. Shall we shop another time, _________?”

Content, you nodded, ”Definitely. Thank you for taking us shopping, Iggy.”

”The pleasure is all mine.” he smirks.

In your time living alone with the prince, you've acquired more skill in cooking with Ignis' help. It felt comforting to find another person who shared a passion in the culinary arts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Valentine's Day themed! This means, more drama, more content, and a special appearance by two fantastic characters O7O)9
> 
> Stay tuned (⌒▽⌒)☆


	10. High School - Valentine's Day [3/6]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The special holiday hits you in the face, making you prepare your gifts for your friends and crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drum roll* it's technically Valentine's Day but I'm submitting it at 10:53 pm the night before V-day in my timezone lol.
> 
> I hoped my little tweaks in editing has paid off the amount of words added on to the total of this work Q7Q)9 It's also funny, because writing this has really gotten me to hate Lunafreya's guts

Exams, essays, multiple choice tests, and even more essays.

You were prepared, but also unprepared. Studying wasn't your strongest suit, but you passed classes with little difficulty even without looking at your notes. The information stuck to your mind, deeming the act of studying unnecessary to you. However, in times of desperation, you would knock on Noctis' door and ask him for help. Your pride drove you to despise asking for assistance, but how else could you solve the next 15 calculus problems by yourself?

Soft thumps on wood breaks in the closed room. His voice, hoarse from not speaking in a while, tells you to enter. You gripped the doorknob and pushed the barrier aside, book and notebook in hand. Swiveling on his study chair, he inspects you and a smug look appears on him once he saw the textbook and notebook in your arms. He didn't need words to know how flustered you felt.

Picking himself up, he allows you to sit on his study chair and set your belongings on his desk. You breathed out that you needed help with your calculus assignment, since he aced the last test with flying colors. He takes his own notebook and flipped to the current class notes. As he points the formula to you, you write it beside the problems and watch him apply it to the equations.

Sitting on another chair next to you, he leans over your shoulder and checks your progress. Despite being childhood friends, your acknowledgement to your feelings towards him made you uncomfortable. His hot breathing nearly puffed on your skin, and one sudden jerk of your arm would result in hitting him. One of his hands rested on the back of your seat, stiffening your shoulders from the tension. Your heart thumped rapidly in your ears as you swallowed the lump forming in your throat. Knowing that his eyes could see everything and his warm frame being so close, made your thighs heat. Preoccupied with your own breathing, you accidentally wrote the wrong numbers in the problem. Before you could efface the paper, Noctis gently places his hand over your dominate hand to rewrite the equation.

”No, look at the equation again. That number doesn't belong there,” a moment of hesitation falls onto him as his larger hand holds onto yours. He notices the difference in sizes and the softness of your supple skin. The last time he recalled ever holding your hand, was when you two were children. Even then, your palm matched his and he found it pleasant to entwine your tiny fingers together.

Speechless, he allows the information to sink in, eyeing your petite and velvety appendage, ”... your hand is smaller than I remembered...”

His inquisitive, sapphire orbs finds your (e/c) eyes, studying your delicate facial features. He's never realized how flawless and voluptuous your hair looked today, or the smoothness of your skin in this moment. To witness the physical changes in his childhood friend, baffled him. He couldn't find his words in your eyes, losing himself in your (e/c) orbs.

When realization dawns on him, he clears his throat and focuses his attention back onto the assignment. Fixing his posture, he shambles in his chair. With reddening cheeks, he uses your hand to rewrite the equation with the correct sequence of numbers, then notices that he was still clinging onto you. He snatches his hand away and scoots his seat back for a few centimeters.

For the first time in eight years, you've caught a glimpse of the flustered prince.

* * *

 In the classroom, you and the prince bite into the sweet tart in your hands that Ignis baked. The sugary treat dissolved in your mouth, leaving you desiring more. To him, the flavor doesn't possess the exact same taste as the one from Tenebrae, but the temptation remained. You wished that you were there for him when he visited the foreign country. Maybe if you did, Lunafreya wouldn't have become an issue.

He flips through his notebook to study for the upcoming test in class. Skimming over his notes, he asks you questions and checks the correct information. You go over the lesson, double-checking your answers with him. Reassuring you, he gives you one of his confident smiles and jovially tousles your hair.

A certain blond pulls up a chair near the two of you and rests his head on the back of the seat. Officiousness garnishing his fresh and luminous eyes.

”Noct, _________. Whatcha guys eating?”

Through food in his mouth, Noctis replies, ”Breakfast. Want some?”

Prompto's face falls at the sight of the sugary dessert, an upset pout substituting the grin with upturned eyebrows. His inner voice screaming his desire for the tart, but his brain telling him _’no’._ He bit the bottom of his lip, contemplating the consequences of him taking the extra tart. In your eyes, he gave the hurt look of betrayal.

After some consideration, he gives in and takes the last tart from the plate with another downhearted pout, ”... maybe just one bite...” biting into the dessert, the sweetness explodes in his mouth and his mood brightens, ”Wow! This is really good! Did you make it, _________?”

”Iggy made it,” you beam.

”I never knew he baked!” the blond exclaims. Then the prince explains that his confidant is recreating a treat from Tenebrae for him. One would argue for sentimental feelings during his stay in the country, but he would answer that he wanted an excuse to eat more sugary desserts. At the least, you hoped for the latter.

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, the blond changes the subject, ”So guys, Valentine's Day is coming up!”

Smirking, the prince scoffs, ”Never knew you were into that kind of stuff.”

”I'm always into that kind of stuff,” Prompto gives his friend a smug grin, ”if you haven't noticed my dear friend, I am the romantic type.”

You snickered.

Images of the boy as a chubby child flashed into your brain, the moment he mentioned _’romantic’_. It was endearing and hilarious to see him act valiantly at himself with that hubristic attitude. You regained your composure, looked at the blond, then laughed again. Nothing can extirpate that once-chubby and chunky boy from your memories. Simply imagining him in that chunky form, confessing or giving a gift to another girl, lifted your smile.

”Now that's _real_ nice,” he comments with narrowing eyes and a jutting bottom lip.

* * *

 Prompto's reminder about Valentine's Day, captured your attention completely.

When the blond suggested for the three of you to play at the arcades after school, you chose to go on your own back home. Upon hearing your decision, Noctis wanted to escort you back, but you refused his offer and urged him to have fun with Prompto. Hesitant, he proceeds to go with the blond in the other direction, following a separate path.

Although you said that you were going home to the apartment, you went to the palace instead. If Noctis came in while you were in the middle of preparing his Valentine's gift, you wouldn't be able to surprise him.

In the grand kitchen, you found a handful of the staff preparing various snacks and light meals. Some darted between the counters to add sprinkles of spices, others blew their utensils to flames. They greeted you like family and some aided you in your quest to create handmade chocolate. Thankfully, your time practicing chocolatier work has come to fruition. The entire kitchen staff approves of your chocolates not being lethal. Once finished, you thanked the staff and proceeded back home with your container filled with chocolates.

On the way to the apartment, you spotted a small store that sold Valentine's accessories and other goodies. In mere moments, you walked out of the store with an illuminated smile, prepared to take on the special holiday.

* * *

 The day of the romantic holiday, you held your gifts securely in your bag. Bracing yourself, you proceeded to treat the day as any other normal day around Noctis, to not draw any suspicion. A certain spectacle-wearing brunet visited the apartment in the morning to prepare breakfast. You argued with him, telling him that you could do the cooking, but he firmly insisted, and broke the eggs into a bowl immediately afterwards. Before Ignis could leave, you stopped him and asked for him in the hallway outside the apartment, taking the opportunity while Noctis went to the bathroom.

You presented him your handmade chocolates in a moogle-designed goodie bag. Baffled, the brunet hadn't expected a present - _let alone a Valentine's gift_ \- from you. He's never been given a gift from anyone - _especially from someone of the opposite gender_ \- before, making the cool-headed brunet flustered. His cheeks lightly flushes as he coughs, accepting the cutely wrapped present in his hands. The adorable moogle juxtaposed his composed personality and appearance.

”I hope you can relax for a bit today,” you said. ”I made these for you, so if you're ever tired, take a break and eat these, okay?”

Clearing his throat, the brunet shyly nods, ”I'll... take it for consideration... Thank you very much for your kindness, _________.”

For once, you saw the phlegmatic and levelheaded brunet smile genuinely, a rare sight to behold. It suited him, rather than the constant oppressiveness that played on his features. It disheartened you to watch him commit to his duties without any arguments.

When the brunet announced his departure, you waved, ”Happy Valentine's Day, Iggy!”

”The same for you too!” he shouts back.

* * *

 Red, pink, and white flourished the entire school campus. The gates had paper hearts strung around them, the trees with the three colors in ribbons around the bark, and the hallways plastered with signs with Cupid on them. Encircling you were your classmates with ferocious glares, flames casted into their eyes, as they clutched onto their bags and gifts. A few couples interlocked their limbs together to display their affection to the school. You never knew how special this holiday was for the girls at school, to decorate the school on this grand scale.

Settling yourself in your class, you found Prompto surrounded by your classmates near the middle of the room. He seemed to be having fun, smiling and laughing with the other students. You chose to remain in your seat near the front of the class, checking your backpack for the cutely wrapped, chocolate gifts. They remained intact, thankfully. You wanted to give a baggie to each of your friends and especially, Noctis. To make the day special, you decided to go to school separately from the prince, waiting for the perfect opportunity to give him your gift. It wouldn't feel significant to present your gift to him in the morning, considering how many others would barrage him during the day.

Looking towards the back of the class, you see Prompto walking out of the classroom, following after one of your classmates. Sighing, you zipped your bag and waited for another chance to give the blond his gift.

One minute before class begins, Noctis finally makes his arrival to the classroom. He heaves a sigh in his seat, exhausted from the thousands of confessions he's turned down from the moment he reached campus. Every confession was a nuisance mixed with the cacophonous environment to his ears. When he opened his locker, countless cards, presents, and stuffed animals flood out of the steel container. He asked a janitor if he could have a black garbage bag for the gifts, reluctantly having to take them home. Once he cleaned his locker, he asked the same janitor to safe keep the Valentine's gifts so he wouldn't have to lug the bag around all day.

You wanted to comfort him, but the teacher sauntered into the classroom and began class.

* * *

 During one passing time, you managed to snag Prompto away from the crowd and to the empty rooftop. His blushing face awaits for you with the tips of his ears reddening. He's been looking forward to this moment, which felt like a dream to him. Calming his beating heart, he preoccupies himself with thoughts of how to react once you say your piece. Holding out his chocobo-designed goodie bag, you beam at him.

”Happy Valentine's Day, Prompto!” you cheered. ”I made these with you in mind, so I hope you enjoy them.”

Speechless, his freckle dusted cheeks burn redder than ever. His pounding heart lightens as his previous plans of reaction crumbles. He gingerly accepts your gift and examines the cheery bird on the bag. Clutching his present to his chest, he nervously smiles, ” _Wow..._ I... never thought that you would get me something... Thanks, _________. I'll... I'll cherish this forever.”

Grateful, he moves to embrace you, holding you in his arms. You smiled contently, returning the hug and feeling the warmth from your friend. As he gently squeezes your shoulders with his hold, he inhales your fresh scent to regain his focus. Being in your warmth calms him, but feeling your figure beneath him, drives him insane.

When he reluctantly removes himself, he suggests for a selfie with you, to which you embarrassedly refused. Too late, he brings his phone and wraps an arm around your shoulders again to bring you near him. Since he was taller, he slightly bent his knees and directed his phone from the sky. Nervous, you manage to smile at the camera with a tint of pink across your cheeks. He cradles you, radiating more warmth, while including your gift to him in the picture.

After three takes, he releases you and shows you the photos. Grinning at the pictures, you praised him for taking great shots. As he chuckles, he beams at the cute photos, his eyes lingering on them.

”Thanks again for the chocolates,” the blond grins. ”I _really_ love it.”

* * *

 Once lunch rolled in, you separated yourself from your two childhood friends and sat with your girl friends in the bustling library. Students crowd around the chairs and sofas, chatting and gossiping while eating their meals. Noctis had entered the building for lunch as well, until another female classmate interrupted him. He followed after her with disinterest, outside to the courtyard. Your blonde friend with tight curls and friendly emerald orbs, nudges you with her elbow.

”Heya girl. You seein’ what I see?” she pointed at the figure of the prince in the distance.

”Who didn't, Cindy?” you asked.

”That there was the fifteenth time since lunch started, that the prince had been asked to go somewhere with anudder girl,” she shakes her head disapprovingly, her golden curls swaying side-to-side, ”be nice if all them could jus’ leave him alone, y’know?”

”Yeah...” you agreed. It wouldn't be a great idea to give him your gift while in school. He's already been bombarded with presents from other girls, you shouldn't make his life more difficult and burdensome.

”If you ask me, that pretty boy should just reject them right then and there,” your platinum haired girl friend huffs as she folds her arms across her chest, ”it'd save him the trouble.”

_True._

You nodded in agreement. Instead of taking five minutes, following after a girl so she could take another five minutes to confess, the prince should flatly reject her the moment she asks for him. It would be convenient for both parties for not wasting time.

”Oh, Aranea, maybe the prince is jus’ tryin’ to be nice?” Cindy tilts her head, ”Y’know? Being considerate so the girl don't feel too hurt.”

”They're getting their feelings hurt either way. I hear that he's been rejecting everyone who's come up to him so far.”

Biting your baby carrot, your mind wandered around the reason why he would refuse the confessions or chocolates. Even when a new school year began, he had received an innumerable amount of confessions from girls. Some of them who didn't even go to your school. Whether if he was waiting for someone or not, you couldn't wrap your head around it. Somewhat jealous, you snapped the carrot into two in your mouth and chewed to keep your thoughts away from the prince's popularity.

”How about you, _________?” Aranea motions her chin to you, ”Anyone get you any gifts?”

You shook your head, but then clapped your hands in realization. Grabbing your bag, you take out two cutely wrapped gifts and hand one to your two close friends. Aranea flushed, scarlet coloring her cheeks against her silver locks. Cindy illuminated, her emerald eyes glittering at the gift. Despite the day being symbolically for lovers, you wanted to share the joy of homemade chocolates to your two girl friends. They tolerated you and shared similar interests, protecting you from those who dared to bully you. As a way to thank them, you made them some of your Valentine's chocolates.

Cindy pulls you and Aranea into a group hug, her uniform's button across her chest nearly popping off in the process. Although your platinum haired friend tried separating herself, you secured your grip around her shoulders to keep her in the embrace. She was never much for physical contact, but you and Cindy laughed at that.

”Awww, I love y’all so much!” the blonde gushes. ”Ya’ll are seriously the best!”

”Guys, _seriously_ , let go of me,” the silver haired friend pushes the two of you away with her bare hands. She attempts to flee but to no avail with your grip around her.

”By now, you should be used to this, Aranea,” you squeezed her in your arms, grateful to have made wonderful friends like Cindy and Aranea.

* * *

 Rather than spending lunch in the library like he originally planned, the prince managed to sneak back into the classroom to eat Ignis' cooking in a prepared lunchbox. Fortunately, not many students find lingering in the classrooms during lunchtime fun. No classmates, no fan girls, no interruptions. The prince could finally enjoy his meal without any distractions.

Or so he thought, when a particular blond entered the classroom and grabbed a seat next to royalty.

 _”I have something to tell you,”_ he spoke in a higher pitch, jokingly mocking the many girls who have taken his friend for the day. Prompto twirls his golden locks with his finger and bats his eyelashes, _”Ever since the first day of school, I've always had my eye on you. You're really cool and... I love you! Will you be my boyfriend?”_

”Haha, gross, dude.”

Noctis chuckles, shoving his friend's advancing arms away from him. He pushes him onto his seat and laughed for the first time during the day. Upon stepping onto campus, a scowl never departed from his lips. He wanted to remain in the company of his childhood friends, escaping the grasps of his classmates.

Grabbing his chopsticks, the prince devours only the rice and chicken in his lunchbox. An unbalanced diet that he favors above all. Despite Ignis' attempts at adding vegetables in the prince's lunchbox, the latter continues his habit of tossing the greens to the side.

Prompto casually takes the cutely wrapped gift in his hands, admiring the specially homemade present. His fingers trace the yellow etching of the chocobo on the plastic as a small giggle erupts. Although he's received a handful of other gifts from girls today, he's been completely fond over yours. Hoping to grab his friend's attention, the blond hums to himself with glittering eyes.

Slowly chewing his rice, the prince points with his chopsticks, ”Who gave you that?”

Rouge tinted his cheeks as he cheekily replies, his aquamarine orbs twinkling after each word, ”My _crush_. She's the most amazing person I've ever met. She's funny, cool, super nice, and she totally gets me, you know?”

”Not really,” he swallows the piece of chicken in his mouth, ”you plan on telling her how you feel?”

The blond's gaze lowers, his fingers delicately brushing against the goodie bag, ”... someday... I hope...”

”Well, better to tell her now before you regret it later,” Noctis takes another piece of chicken in his mouth.

Acknowledging his friend's sound advice, the blond nods as he observes the smile of his favorite animal on the bag, ”Yeah... maybe I should...”

* * *

 After the last school bell rang, you parted ways with your girl friends on the way to your apartment. Clutching onto your bag, you spin on your heels to head in the direction for the Amicita household. You still have the gift for Gladio in your possession. Ringing the doorbell, you were greeted with the giant man's wide arms. He enveloped you in his muscular limbs, lifting you high into the air. Embarrassed with a scarlet face, your uniform skirt floated and you began squirming in the man's arms. When he set you down, you punched him in the gut as hard as you could and injured your hand in the process. It felt like slamming into a cylinder of titanium. He doesn't so much as flinch from the impact and ushers you inside the house.

So much for revenge. Your knuckles ached and blistered red for remainder.

As you place yourself on a love seat, you gander at the elegant interior. A mini bar-like area greets the entrance from the side. Two silver chandeliers hung above the living room, brightening the area with the clear and tall windows from the side of the house. A decent, wooden, dining room table welcomes the front door, and white stairs hug the left wall. It was a simple and comfortable setting.

Tossing you a can of soda, Gladio plops onto the couch across from you. He opens the pop tab and takes a swig, ”How's the prince treating you?”

Playing with the aluminum in your hands, you smile, ”Not bad. I feel like we've gotten closer ever since I moved in with him,” you open the tab and take a sip of the sweet and bubbly liquid.

”That's... a dangerous thing if you're talking about romance,” the raven haired man stirs his can in his hand. Wary, he straightens his spine as he treads on this sensitive topic, ”You know His Majesty wouldn't allow you to marry the prince, right? At least, not with Lady Lunafreya as the princess of Tenebrae being here. Even so, I doubt you'd be lucky enough to bypass the aristocrats who would oppose the _’impurity’_ of your blood.”

”I know...” you absentmindedly stare at the burgundy coffee table. Having to hear that statement numerous times, has drained your energy. You knew already what you must avoid. It exhausted you to hear the repetition of those words. It burned a hole in your chest to hear the name of the noblewoman even more.

Changing the subject, Gladio fixes his posture, ”You here for training?”

”No,” you finally answered. Grabbing your bag, you take two baggies of chocolates and hand one for the man, ”I came to give you and Iris, Valentine's chocolates. I made them myself.”

Accepting your gift with a cute bear design, the corners of Gladio's lips lift, ”Thanks, _________. You're the best,” he stretches over the coffee table to tousle your head like a kid, then sits back down, ”Iris isn't here yet, but I can give your present to her.”

Nodding, you proffered the other baggie and take your leave, finished with your business. He immediately schedules a training session for the next day as you rose onto your feet. Groaning, you loathed the lessons but chose to let your trainer do what's best for you. Before you stepped out of the front doors, Gladio shouts to you, ”If Noct ever does anything bad to you, you let me know so I can beat him up!”

Smirking, you holler back, ”I can do that too!”

* * *

 Despite the visit to a friend's house after school, you became the first one to arrive home. Huffing a sigh, you extend your limbs into the air and pulled your hair back. Perhaps some cooking could ease your mind. Stepping into the kitchen, you washed your hands and began preparing dinner. Using Ignis' advice, you chose to cook something easy and took the Zu tenders to make baked skewers. Completing the dish with lime, stringy greens, and special sauce, you find the clock and discover that you still have time to spare since the prince hasn't arrived yet.

You chose to not eat until he arrives, but couldn't resist the temptation and devoured your fill. You wouldn't want to waste the toasty and scrumptious Zu tenders. After clearing the dishes, you took the last goodie bag and settled onto the L-shaped couch. Resting your head on one of the pillows, your fingers tenderly brush against the plastic bag. You chose a cute Carbuncle-designed bag for the prince. He once told you about this affable creature that aided him while in a comatose state during his visit to Tenebrae. Ever since then, he has been fond of the plushes and toys of the tiny teal and white creature with all-seeing ruby eyes.

You straightened up and placed the baggie on the end of the couch, covering it with a square pillow. There wasn't any homework assigned for the day and you don't have anything better to do. A short nap sounds pleasant and inviting for now. You positioned yourself on your side on the vertex of the L-shaped couch and rested your cranium on another downy pillow. Closing your eyes, slumber gradually whisks you away in its grasp to dreams.

* * *

 The sound of continuous rustling plastic reaches your ears. Your eyebrows furrow as you squeezed your eyelids shut then slowly open them. When you regained your vision, you sat up and stretched your muscles and joints.

Noctis tosses two overstuffed, black, garbage bags to one chair, tying them to keep the contents inside. Exhaling, he slumps into a seat and watches the plastic bags filled with Valentine's gifts from nearly all of the girls who attend the same school and some who don't. Even teachers gave him a present, hoping to be on his good side. For him, holidays were never his favorite for the fact that people go overboard and give him items that he doesn't need. Valentine's Day is no exception.

Another exhale caused his shoulders to slump.

Rising to your feet, you asked your childhood friend if he's eaten. He nods and tells you that he enjoys your cooking, throwing in a joke that he wouldn't be alive if you weren't the chef. Blushing, you take the chance to present him with your gift. Taking deep breaths, you steel your resolve and brace yourself. Your palpitating heart wouldn't calm and pounded in your ears. As you gently lift the couch pillow, you reach for the plastic baggie, until the sound of the doorbell interrupts. Noctis answers the door and a delivery man eagerly greets him. After he signs a paper, the man pushes a cart inside the apartment and drops off a large cardboard box in the middle of the living room. Taking his leave, the delivery man waves and wishes the prince a good day.

Befuddled, you cautiously approached the enormous box and scrutinized every side of it. From every view, it resembled an ordinary cardboard box, excluding the intricate red ribbons that strung around the top. Noctis warily steps closer to the box and kneels to examine it. A pink sticker in the shape of a heart, read the words ”Noctis” on the side.

”Do you know who sent this?” you asked.

”Not a clue,” he answers. ”Probably another girl from school.”

Taking a small knife from the kitchen, the prince carefully cuts the ribbons and packaging tape from the top. Flipping the ends aside, he reaches inside to take an oversized Carbuncle plush from the box. It looked like the enormous ones you win at carnivals and amusement parks. Attached to the soft plush, was a new case of a wristwatch and a medium-sized note in white with pink hues. It reeked of a certain perfume, as if the papers were doused in it. The wristwatch seemed expensive with its large black face, diamond encrusted rim, and golden etching of the prince's name on the back. After reading the note, the end of Noctis' lip lifts and he examines the large, plastic, and round eyes of the plush.

”What did the note say?” you peeked over his shoulder, when he hands you the paper.

Gripping the card, you read the letter with an acrimonious and repulsive taste in your mouth. Your heart felt stabbed as the virulence spread like a festering stigma.

_My dear Noctis,_

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_Although I cannot be there to show you how much I care about you, I do hope that these gifts sincerely reaches you and helps guide you in the darkest of times. I remember when you told me that a Carbuncle aided you while you were in a coma. Everyone was frightened that you wouldn't wake up, but I'm glad that you did. If you hadn't chosen to remain strong and woken from your nightmares, we might not have met._

_I hope to see you again._

_\- Lunafreya Nox Fleuret_

  
Every part of your body screamed to _crumple_ the card, _rip it_ apart, _shred it_ to pieces. However, you sharply inhaled and kept your sanity with deep breaths. You reluctantly gave the note back to your childhood friend, aware of your slight trembling from the rush of emotions overwhelming you.

As Noctis shoves the plush into the box, he turns to you, ”So, did you say you have something for me?”

There was no way you could defeat that oversized plush, nonetheless, a plush of his favorite creature. Biting the bottom of your lip, you shook your head and smiled with chatoyant eyes, ”No, never mind... I just... wanted to tell you that you look good today,” coughing, you turn away to avoid eye contact, ”I'm... going to take a shower.”

* * *

 Warm water pelts your bare skin. Droplets run from your limbs to the plastic flooring of the shower. Combing your hair back with your fingers, you face the shower head with closed eyes, regretting your decisions. Lowering your head, you stare at your feet and curse at yourself. You should've given him your gift, even if Lunafreya's present appeared with impeccable timing. How would he feel to be given such a minuscule gift after that ginormous Carbuncle plush and extravagant wristwatch? You're not wealthy, you can't buy him something expensive and prepare a ceremonious entrance.

In the shower, you couldn't differentiate between the water from the spout, or the sudden tears pouring from your eyes.

Stepping out of your room, you dried your hair and jumped into your pajamas. Fluffing your tresses, you inhale deep breaths before entering the kitchen. The trays and cooking utensils were washed and stacked on the drying rack. Noctis laid on the L-shaped couch, one hand behind his head, gawking at your Valentine's Day gift for him in his other hand. Your eyes widen at the sight of him chewing on your handmade chocolate in his hand. He turns your way and notices your figure in the hallway near the counters.

”Hey,” he nods, picking himself up on the couch and gently shaking the plastic bag in his hand, ”these are really good.”

Speechless, your jaw hangs as you steadily approach the prince. You couldn't find your words. There he was, sitting on the couch, eating your chocolates. At that moment, you realized that you forgotten the bag under the square pillow and mentally punched yourself. A placid expression adorns his face, oblivious to the amount of shock throbbing in your chest. He observes the smiling Carbuncle on the bag and smiles himself.

”Why didn't you give these to me before?” he raises an eyebrow, picking himself up to rise to his feet, gradually approaching you. You were one of the few people who were aware of his affection towards the Carbuncle creature. No doubt admitted itself in his mind when he thought about you while scrutinizing the baggie.

Swallowing the lump forming in your throat, you twiddle with your thumbs, searching for the correct words. You felt the eyes of the world upon you, despite there being one person. He _is_ your world. Almost everything you do revolved around him and affected him. You could never let go.

”I... saw that you were busy today and didn't want to bother you,” your eyes fell to the mahogany wooden flooring, ashamed of letting him find your piddling gift.

”I've always got time for you,” Noctis softly speaks with a benevolent smile, ”You've always got my back. I don't see why I shouldn't do the same for you.”

As he steps in front of you, he coughs inward awkwardly, raises his arm above your shoulder, looks away, and gingerly embraces you with one limb. No doubt, one of the most awkward and uncomfortable hugs that you've experienced. Even so, you allowed yourself to breathe in his scent from his unruly hair. He reluctantly releases you - _much to your demise_ \- and gives you a genial grin with those brilliant and velvety sapphire orbs that captured your heart.

”You... smell really nice...” his cheeks dusted rouge as he proceeds into his room, ” ’Night, and thanks for the chocolates, _________.”

Your hand skim across your shoulder, feeling the warmth lingering against your skin. Scanning the room, you find the undisturbed black garbage bags resting against the wooden chair and the large cardboard box that collapsed onto the ground. Peeking through the slits, you find the plush still inside the box. Your heart thumped violently in your chest as you witnessed your crush eating only your chocolate on Valentine's Day. Your chest lightens as a rush of ceremonious joy overcomes your entire body. After turning off every light of the apartment, you flop onto your bed and bury your face into your downy pillow to suppress your outcry of elation.

It may not be the most romantic Valentine's Day, but you felt better knowing that he chose _your_ gift above the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for ”drama” amirite? Q7Q *cries*
> 
> How does it feel to know that Aranea and Cindy are your girl friends? O7O  
> I know Aranea would most likely be with the Empire, but I think having her here as a friend would just make everything feel nice uvu Again. Slow update now. In mental constipation/writer's block.


	11. High School [4/6]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince discovers more about his future, while you spend time with another friend.

Metal clashing against metal reverberates in the open grassy field. The tangerine-splashed sky blankets Eos with the setting sun as the afternoon breeze sweeps through the trees.

Your pores perspired as you tumble in the grass, dirt smudging your skin. Your bruised muscles ached, throbbing from the dodge-rolls and blunt impacts. Gripping the hilt of your broadsword, you stand back onto your feet. Your trainer swings his longsword downwards above you. Kneeling, you manage to parry his intense blow with your weapon, feeling your muscles and body beginning to crumble under his overwhelming strength. If it weren't for your strength-building lessons, your bones would've been crushed. Gathering your own power, you shove his blade with yours to the side, causing your trainer to stumble for a split second. Using the opportunity, you thrust your blade at your opponent's nose, forcing him to pause in his tracks.

A sweat protrudes from his brow as he heaves a sigh. Grinning with his teeth, Gladio gives in, ”Alright, you got me.”

Panting, you slide your broadsword back into its sheath against your hip, and toss your arms into the air in celebration. You throw your head back to the coral sky and peach clouds as the wind freezes your sweat on your skin. A lustrous and gratifying grin of satisfaction decorates your expression as you heave a sigh of relief. Your trainer lowers his longsword to the ground and smirks at your exaggeration.

”You seem really happy. Is winning against me that big of a deal?” his husky voice reaches to your ears.

”Yeah!” you beamed at the raven haired male.

Defeating him in a match amused you, but not as much as what happened on Valentine's Day. During the entire match, you couldn't erase the images of Noctis eating your chocolates from your mind. The way the corner of his mouth lifted while taking a bite, his lush lips upon the cocoa, and his gorgeous sapphire orbs softening at the chocolaty sensation. Your heart melted at the sight. Not to mention, he chose to enjoy _your_ gift out of the trash bags filled with other girls' Valentine's gifts _(including Lady Lunafreya's)_. He picked _yours_ instead of _hers_. Nothing could make you happier than knowing that fact.

At school, your two girl friends also noticed the delightful joy in your eyes. While cleaning your bag, you unconsciously hummed your favorite tune with a smile plastered on your face. You doodled hearts on your notebook while staring at the bright blue sky. Aranea had to poke you harshly on your head to snap you back to reality. Being rough was her specialty, even towards you.

”So what's gotten you to be so happy?” your platinum haired friend asks.

”Just... beating my trainer during our lessons yesterday.” you hummed.

Skeptical, her brow lifts as she scoffs, ”So it's not the _princely_ pretty boy who humbly accepted your gift, that's gotten you smiling like an idiot?” she crossed her arms, completely aware of your feelings towards your childhood friend.

Jumping in your seat, you never told her or Cindy that information. Astonished, your jaw hung as you scanned the classroom for any nearby classmates. Your cheeks flushed as the tips of your ears burned. You became a red mess.

”Sweetie, everybody here knows how ya feel towards the prince,” Cindy twirls her golden curl in her seat. She boops your nose with her index finger, ”aww, yer jus’ darn adorable when ya get all flustered.”

Speechless, your mouth hangs agape at the news. You tried to find your words, stumbling in your reflection of your past actions. What gave it away? Maybe it was the few (or many) glances you stole at him during class, or the countless side hugs you gave him when you greeted him. You babied him, feeding him your attention and observing him with a close eye. Despite your classmates knowledge, why was he still getting confessions or Valentine's gifts? Puffing your cheeks, you asked Cindy and she laughed.

”Oh, sweetie. Jus’ cus’ ya like the prince don't mean that he's yours.”

Pursing your lips, you looked down your uniform and sighed.

Your blonde friend wrings her arm around your shoulders, ”It's okay sweetie. If the highness doesn't wanna be yer lover, I can be yer lover!” she cheers and points to Aranea, ”If not, lil Aranea can be yer lover too!”

”H-hey!” her tinted cheeks burned in defiance of her argument.

”Either way, we're here for you, ’n don't you go forgettin’ that.” Cindy squeezes your shoulder firmly then tousles your head affectionately.

Your heart fluttered from your friends' word of advice and support. Knowing that they're there for you through thick and thin, comforted you. Filled with resolve, you spent some time after school to find Noctis. You weren't inclined to confess yet, no. You wanted to spend more time with him, however, when you found him in the courtyard, he told you that he made plans with his other friends and won't be home until late. Baffled and distraught, you slowly nodded your head in acknowledgement. Right, of course. He has more than just you and Prompto as his friends. It shouldn't strike you as aberrant.

Defeated, you proceeded to head back to the apartment, until a finger tapped on your shoulder. Swiveling your head, you find no person behind you then turned forward to see Prompto's jubilant expression as he waves. Another smile you could never get enough of. With his bag slung over his shoulder, he treads beside you with the usual lighthearted attitude.

”So, wanna hang out together at my place?” his dazzling aquamarine eyes peers at your face.

Biting your bottom lip, you contemplated. No homework, no projects, and one assignment that isn't due until midnight. There wasn't anything to do academically, and with Noctis gone, you didn't know what to do. You could practice cooking certain dishes at home, but a part of you wanted to nap or play on the Internet instead of being productive. You wanted to say _’yes’_ and _’no’_ simultaneously. What if Noctis came home while you were gone? Who would greet him or care for him?

Upon witnessing your hesitation, he cheerily adds, ”There's this super cool new fighting game that came out, and I thought that maybe you'd like to try it.”

Your eyebrows furrowed. It didn't help the situation.

” _The loser grants the winner a wish~_ ,” Prompto says in a sing-song.

Your spirit eventually lifts at the bet and stakes as you gleam, ”You're on!”

You couldn't ignore the pestering idea of not staying with Noctis from the back of your mind, however. You've naturally developed the habit of a worrywart. Maybe a little time away from royalty would do you good.

* * *

 The house preserved its antiquity of your childhood.

The building remained unoccupied by Prompto's parents, forcing the blond to live by his lonesome. Despite the loneliness, he admits his adjustment to his life. He gave you another smile, but you could see poignancy under his facade. His room had one wall veiled with printed photos of animals from his digital camera. As he flops onto his small bed, you approach the many pictures and noticed a few snaps of you as a little girl. Some had your back turned to the camera, others had you smiling in a similar direction.

Eyebrows hoisted, you pointed at the photos, ”Is that me?”

His reddening face flourishes as he abruptly hops onto his feet next to you, ”Oh!! Y-yeah!”

”Aww, look at my chunky little cheeks!” you gushed.

Next to the photo, a cute selfie of the young and chubby Prompto caught your attention. His bashful grin, demure aquamarine eyes, coral cheeks, and chunky cheeks made you giggle. Back then, you teased him about poking his chubby cheeks. He looked happy in this particular photo, a rare sight to behold in the past. Below, a picture of young Noctis petting Umbra as a puppy directed your eyes. His sapphire orbs softened at the touch of the puppy's fur, and his smile contained innocence and joy. You found yourself smiling at the memories of witnessing the prince's bright personality.

Prompto's expression lowers as he folds his arms, ”The thing I love most about taking photos is, the rush of nostalgia you get when you see them,” he taps on the selfie of his plump self, ”remember how chubby I was? It's amazing how these years has changed me. It's all thanks to you, _________. You helped me become a better person.”

Blushing, you chuckled lightheartedly, ”What're you talking about? You were the one who kept with the routine. I only cheered you on.”

Despite your teasing, he never dropped his solemn gaze. His resolute eyes told you differently, that your opinion was incorrect, ”If you hadn't talked to me back then...” he balls his fist, the whites of his knuckles showing through his fair skin, ”I... I wouldn't have come this far...”

Those amiable ocean blue orbs dissipated into two lugubrious ones. Ever since he re-entered your life, he never displayed his dolorous insecurities in front of you. He'd salute you with that lustrous grin that spread from ear to ear, and those eyes that brimmed with all of the happiness from the world. Glimpses of his broody nature caught your attention from time to time, however. Whenever he noticed his dispirited self, he'd immediately switch back to that chipper boy. It hurt you to witness his facades.

The silence in the room thickens, suffocating you and your friend. You could barely breathe in the uncomfortable atmosphere. Prompto shakes his head, changing the subject as he skips to his video game collection, ”A-anyway! Let's get to the game!”

Tossing you a controller, he returns to his peppy self that shrouded his inner demons. You chose to not press the topic and allowed him to sweep you to a new subject. When he's prepared, you'll listen to his conflicts and troubles. Right now, what mattered was your respect for his privacy.

The battle tournament ended one-sidedly.

No matter how many times you blocked, dodged, or attacked, Prompto would beat you and stun your character. There were instances where you won the skirmishes, but ultimately, Prompto won two out of the three rounds. He leaps from his bed to the center of his room. Pumping his fists into the air, the blond celebrates his victory at the last ”Winner” screen and hollers at his ceiling. He raises his chin to the sky, elation flowing through his entire being. Your shoulders slumped as you lowered your controller and heavily sighed in defeat.

”Alright, since you won, what's your wish?” you gazed at him cumbrously, discouraged by the results.

At your words, the blond halts and slowly retracts his extending limbs to his sides. Leaning on one leg, he crosses his arms in thought, closing his eyes. There was something that he wanted. Although he concocted the idea of the bet, he felt unworthy to wish anything from you. The timing didn't fit. He remained in thought until he finally came to a conclusion.

Twirling on his heels, he faces you, ”On second thought, I think I should hold off that wish for later. I just don't know what to wish for.”

”Okay... when you've come up with it, tell me so I can grant your wish.”

”Will do!” his cheek lightly flushed as he threw his thumb up.

Checking the clock, you realize that you should head back home to prepare dinner. Noctis might be home and hungry, you didn't want him to cook without any proper pedagogy. The last time he _’cooked’_ for you, you found the skillet covered with a sticky, chunky, and brown, substance in the sink that took you days to clean. The scrambled eggs were burnt dark brown and drenched with salt and black pepper. Black pieces of charcoal and burnt crisps consumed the toast. The only edible treat was the store-bought yogurt that still had its foil seal. You wanted to go home, fast.

However, you remembered that Prompto's parents have been absent for nearly his entire life. You don't recall having met his parents in spite of your frequent visits as a child. Under this humble roof, he's been by his lonesome, spending countless nights without any human interaction. Your eyes scanned his room once more. The photos on the wall may be aiding him by reminding him of the happier times. Your heart ached at the reality of his solitude.

”Hey, Prompto? Do you cook?” you asked.

The blond fidgets in place, uncertain of how to answer. Trapping his bottom lip between his teeth, he swallows nervously and replies, ”I... do... a little, I guess... most of the time, I usually eat out though...”

Nodding, you quickly understood what he meant. He doesn't cook and mostly orders takeouts. Picking yourself up onto your feet, you beam at him, ”Let me cook dinner for you.”

His entire face burned crimson in response. He never expected for you to offer your own cooking to him _(let alone, at his own house)_. It felt surreal but also invigorating to him. The palm of his hands began sweating as he shook them at you with his head following the same motion. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he opens his mouth, ”N-no, no, no, no, no! I-I-I'd rather you don't... I mean, I can just... order takeout so you don't have to--”

”You eat dinner by yourself every day. I don't want you to do that again tonight,” you firmly held your position, beaming as you gently placed your hand on his shoulder, ”Let me cook for you tonight, okay?”

Prompto watched you leave his room with dauntless strides. Clutching onto his chest, he feels his heart thumping violently against his ribcage. He inhales then exhales large breaths, trying to keep the rush of emotions in check. Your warm touch on his shoulder lingered and sent the sun's rays into his being. As he rubbed the back of his neck, he feels the uncontrollable urge to smile. He felt like a winner, celebrating his feats with a home-cooked meal, made by the person he loves.

Giddy from the euphoria, he stretches and hops around his room to release his energy, then skips out of his room to meet you in the kitchen.

Fingers latched onto the stainless steel of the refrigerator, drawing the door back to reveal the oozing cold air. Barely anything remained in the fridge besides gallons of water and yogurt cups. Checking the freezer, you found the ice cube maker full but the shelves nearly empty. You were fortunate enough to find a frozen pack of dualhorn steak and garlic cloves in the bottom freezer drawer. Scouring the appliance, you bite your lip in thought, searching for any other ingredients. It concerned you to see your friend living with an empty fridge. He may have been dieting for weight loss, but you weren't aware of his methods besides less eating and more exercising. You were surprised to see him not faint from lack of nutrition.

While contemplating about grocery shopping at the nearest convenience store, you pictured your wallet in your bag. The most you have is 150 gils and that's enough for a few ingredients but not an entire week. Not to mention, outside is nearly pitch black darkness. Wandering in the streets at night wouldn't be safe. The moment his feet landed in the kitchen, Prompto apologized about the lack of food. Smiling, you reassured him that you could make something at the least with what you have.

After searching the cabinets for spices, you fired up the stove and made steak for dinner. With the other ingredients, you creatively made a side-dish and set the food on plates. While you cooked, Prompto observed you and your humming to your music, smiling whenever you smiled. It didn't so much as bother you to have him watch you. Back at the palace, the head chef kept a close eye on your every movements to ensure that you didn't set the kitchen to flames. Once you finished, he hopped onto his feet to put the plates on the smooth dining table. He made sure that he sat beside you, glowing at you with that cheery smile.

”Wow!! It looks really good! I'm sorry about the fridge being empty again. I forgot to go grocery shopping and I--”

”It's okay,” you interjected. ”You were busy, and I understand. You don't have to apologize.”

Pursing his lips into a thin line, he fell into silence before nodding in acknowledgement. His heart fluttered at your compassion, despite having his secret exposed. You accepted his insecurity and he couldn't ask for more.

”Thanks, _________.”

”Of course!” you reassuringly pat him on his back. ”Friends _always_ got each other's backs.”

Those words stung his heart, but he sniffled and nodded to conceal his pain, ”Yeah, you're right.”

* * *

 Upon entering the apartment, Noctis heaves a heavy sigh and throws his bag at the foot of the L-shaped couch. Clinking sautéed pans and silverware greeted his ears as Ignis finishes washing the dishes. He invites himself in since his duty is to watch over the prince, and treats himself to a cup of coffee. Seeing the fatigued and agitated prince, the brunet tells him that he's late, expecting an answer.

”I thought your exams ended before noon.” he faces the prince with his mug of the dark caffeinated liquid in hand.

”I had some things to do.”

The vague answer didn't help him, but he brushed the excuse aside, ”... Very well then. Did you study for tomorrow's tests?”

Silent, Noctis didn't feel up to his responsibilities. It's been a long and draining day for him. Coming home to Ignis' nagging was the last thing he wanted to hear.

Throwing himself on the couch, he glances at the brunet in dismay and ignores his previous inquiry, ”Why're you here?”

”I brought your uniform - and this,” he places himself on a seat near the dining table, pointing at the documents on the eloquent orange envelope, with the royal seal etched into the material. It's a report he made of the most recent council meeting. Since the prince chooses to not attend the meetings, Ignis participates in his stead and jots down notes.

”Have you read the report?” he asks.

”No.”

A short and curt response.

It didn't baffle the brunet to hear that. He continues in a dissatisfied tone, ”I suspected as much. It doesn't look like you've touched it at all,” folding his hands together, he sits straight and exhaled, ”The war with the Empire may have ended 30 years ago, but we cannot let our defenses down just yet. The news is being regulated, but we receive reports of local skirmishes from time to time.”

Another exhale. Noctis stares blankly at the ceiling, trying to find means to escape his current situation. It's always the same old things with politics, but he doesn't want any involvement with these issues. Closing his eyes, he nods, ”I know.”

”Thanks to the king and the Wall, though, Lucis has been able to enjoy peace for the past 150 years.”

Again with his dad. He _knows_. He's aware of the burdens, the consequences, the sacrifices, the hardships. Everything. He didn't want to deal with this _’talk’_.

Clenching his fists, his keeps his eyes open, turning to bury his face in a pillow, and silently listening to Ignis.

”As a king must sacrifice his own strength to create the barrier, His Majesty has avoided the public eye to concentrate solely on the Wall. However,” Ignis' voice lowers as he slightly hesitates, ”it seems as though he's lost the ability to summon weapons.”

Due to the lack of interaction and interest, Ignis gazes at Noctis' prostrate position on the couch. Clearing his throat, he keeps an astringent timbre, ”Are you listening?”

Discontent, Noctis shifts his head on the pillow, hoping to deter the subject, ”Do we have to talk about this now?”

”If not now, then when?” the brunet maintains his composure as he adds, ”You are the successor to the throne. As successor, His Majesty has prepared your marriage with Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae.”

”WHAT!?”

The prince lunges from the couch to a sitting position, feet planted on the floor, eyes wide in utter shock at the brunet. Every fiber of his body rattled and convulsed. His chest quivered as his breathing slightly increases. To hear this sudden news horrified him in a multitude of ways. He expected his advisor to badger him with the usual royal responsibilities and politics, but to have the wedding bomb pitched at him, blew him away. What did his father think of while arranging his marriage?

”I'm marrying _who_?!” Noctis springs to his feet, approaching the dining table with disbelief crossing his expression.

”Princess Lunafreya of the country Tenebrae,” the spectacle-wearing brunet repeats, ”His Majesty solely wishes for you to continue the royal bloodline, and for that, your marriage has been arranged.”

The whites of the prince's knuckles appears as he balls his fists by his sides. That's what he thought he heard. To think, that he would wed another person without his own consent. That was to be anticipated as per royal blood. What did he expect? Living among the citizens means that he's ordinary? That he could escape the torments and strifes of royalty? That he could marry someone who he truly loved?

Nothing can erase his origins and birth. No matter how hard he tries to live among the Crown citizens, he will never become an ordinary person.

”First, you're telling me that my dad is dying,” Noctis bitterly raises his voice, ”and now you're telling me that I have to marry someone who I don't even have feelings for?!”

”I didn't--”

”That's what you're saying!” his voice cracks as he explodes, ”When my dad dies, I have to be the king! Then I have to marry someone who doesn't truly understand my problems!”

Closing his eyes, Ignis reopens them and tries to mediate the escalating situation, ”Shouting won't change the truth--”

”Well I don't wanna hear your _’truth’_!” he flares his nostrils.

An empty and bitter silence befalls the room. Intense and ferocious glares follow after the dispute. Everything came to a halt, ceasing motion, including their gazes. A pin could drop and one would only hear the heavy and deep breathing of the prince. Nothing can alleviate the escalating emotions besides time. It marred their relationship, but Ignis deemed it necessary to tell Noctis these issues and topics.

Gathering himself, Ignis scoots his chair back and rises, ”I see you won't listen to reason. But you ought to at least think everything over.”

Scrunching his eyebrows and clenching his teeth, Noctis tightens his balled fists. Anymore squeezing and his nails may puncture his skin. Taking his departure in dudgeon, Ignis proceeds to the entrance, looking back at the prince's standing figure one last time, then exiting. Once the sound of the door chimes reaches Noctis' ears, he reaches for the nearest couch pillow and chucks it across the room in frustration.

His emotions detonates as he squeezes his grip on his uniform jacket. His body irked him to destroy the tables, the chairs, the windows - anything - in his sights. Fighting the instincts, he sticks to throwing the pillows and releasing his outcries.

* * *

 Entering the passcode, you gripped the entrance's handle and pulled down as you stepped inside. The entire complex was caliginous and opaque. Radiant lights of red and yellow emitted from the windows, due to the traffic below and around the building. Turning the lights on, you found the kitchen spotless, which meant that Ignis came to visit, and a familiar dormant figure on the couch. You wondered why he would choose to sleep on the couch rather than his velvety and plush bed. Not to mention, that he slept without a blanket in the frigid cold.

Sighing, you lightly tread across the wooden flooring to the couch and gently poke his creamy and porcelain cheek. You knelt on the ground beside him, hearing his delicate and calm snoring. Your hand instinctively went to his voluminous, midnight-blue hair. Stroking his head, you feel your fingers run through his silky tresses as a smile spread across your face. It felt like touching the fur of a brand new stuffed animal.

After a few moments, he grunted and shuffled on the cushions. Shifting his head towards you, he meets you with groggy and drained sapphire orbs. Your smile dropped at the sight of those lifeless and vulnerable eyes. He never looked so defeated or dead in front of you before. Shutting his eyes, he reopens them and purses his lips, ”Can I... sleep with you for tonight?”

Without arguing, you nodded and helped him into your room then onto your bed. Laying beside him, you play with his long and dark blue strands of hair on the back of his head, soothing him to keep him comfort. Your arms encircled him as you cradled his head. In return, he wraps his arms around your torso - something that he rarely does when you lull him to sleep. It felt like a routine to soothe his troubles, but you didn't complain.

You never expected to come home to witness his vulnerability. If you had known that he would be depressed, you would've returned to the apartment immediately.

What could've happened?

You wanted to ask, but the timing deemed inappropriate. Your childhood friend needed comfort more than badgering questions. In your arms, he felt like a crystal, clear, glass, ornament. One so fragile, that even a feathery touch may break it. That's why you used your delicate fingers to lightly stroke his head.

Turning to you, Noctis slightly juts his bottom lip like an innocent child, ”I... I had a dream once... you were in it and... so was everyone else... Prompto, Ignis, Gladio, Cindy, Aranea, Iris... everyone... I was greeted with open arms and smiles, but when I turned around to find you... you weren't there...” he clenches his fists, his nails leaving indents on his skin, ”I searched everywhere, and found you running away into the distance... I tried running towards you. I called out your name... but you never turned around or stopped... I couldn't catch up...”

His voice became raspy as his body quivered and trembled under the covers. Swallowing the lump forming in his throat, he looks at you with those frail, intimidated, large, ocean blue eyes, ”Are you going to leave me, _________?”

Seeing those defenseless and friable eyes sent a dagger to your heart. You didn't want him to suffer in his lonesome. It felt surreal to bear witness to him exposing his feeble and pitiful self to you. As you patted his head, you smiled, ”Of course not. I would never leave your side. I have to make sure you don't do anything stupid anyways.”

Tightening his hold around you, he presses his head against your bosom and smiles at your attempt of humor, ”Thanks...”

As you cradled him in your arms, you feel your heart throbbing and pounding violently against your chest. He nestles his face into the crook of your neck, inhaling your soft natural scent. His light breathing against your skin sent shivers to your spine, but his warmth permeated to your body. Surely, he can hear your strong heartbeats. It didn't matter however. You wished to remain with him in this moment for an eternity, snuggling and cuddling with him, like a dream come true.

Little did you know about the future that lies ahead of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I really want to wrap this storyline up but there's just so much that needs to be done! QAQ I gotta make a White Day chapter too, so the climax and build-up will still be there.
> 
> At any rate, remember when Noct called out reader's name during his sleep? That was why he called out her name OvO He had a dream premonition.


	12. High School - White Day [5/6]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful holiday for you to enjoy with gifts from those you care about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |ω･)و ̑̑༉ How do you like the title change? The other one was a placeholder this whole time (and it was cringy for me). It took me a long time to finally come up with a good title, and that's just sad Q7Q)  
> Anywho, happy White Day! I did describe some things here, so if you want a clearer visualization on them, I put the image links within the text in ((double parentheses)). I hope you enjoy this chapter because I tried my best even though it's horrible! _(┐「ε':)_

After the prince's vulnerable display, he's come home rather late at night and vanishes on weekends. Even on days when he stayed, you would unfortunately have plans and leave the building without him. The only means of contact you had with him, was through your phone, mostly by text. When you or he called, you would always miss that cool and nerdy timbre of your childhood friend. You could pick up every slight facial expression in his voice through the other side: the corner of his mouth lifting, the cute snickering, the deadpan stares, everything.

Every passing moment seemed prolonged without him by your side.

It seemed better that way, however. A tiny voice in the back of your head kept a reminder to further yourself from him. From time to time, Ignis would keep you in check, ensuring that you wouldn't dare to think about a future with the prince. Despite your close affinity with the older teen, he set his job as his top priority. So long as you maintain your distance, you should be able to live normally and comfortably.

* * *

 Ringing the doorbell with one free hand, you securely gather the plastic bags in your grip and wait patiently. Both arms held various plastic bags and in your hands, you carried as many as you could. You wanted to set the bags onto the floor to rest but you didn't either, for they may become dirty. When will someone answer the door? Your arms began to tire and redden from the constricting plastic straps. It felt as if multiple strings were wrapped around your limbs, forcefully pulling down your skin.

Just as your arms began to give, the door finally opens. Your blond friend stood with an agape jaw, staring at the plastic bags in your arms. Mystification brushing his freckle dusted face. He never expected for you to visit him, plastic bags wringing your forearms.

”What're those for...?”

”No time, let me in,” you barged inside, pushing him aside, and dropping the bags on the dining table.

Huffing, you rub your agitated skin on your forearms and feel relief from not having those thin straps suffocating your blood circulation. Your skin burned a blistering red, hot to the touch. Prompto's eyes fell onto the bags of food, snacks, and other ingredients on his mahogany table. From bell peppers, to healthy sweet potato chips, to nutmeg, you made sure to pick only the most healthy choices of food for your dieting friend. Checking the items, he pulls out a leiden potato and other various greens from one bag. He didn't know what to say or do.

Turning to you, he asks once more, ”Did you grocery shop for me?”

”Yep!” you grinned, ”Your fridge was empty the other day when I visited, so I decided to buy you some food to make sure you were eating something at least.”

His insecurity rose to the surface. It embarrassed but also touched him to see that you would willingly stock his fridge without expecting any returns. No one he knew would dedicate themselves to the same action. He didn't want to leech onto his best friend and abuse his status as prince. Becoming a nuisance to any person will show his incompetence. He hated that. With you, he doesn't need to tell you through words about his conscience. You understood him more than anyone else.

”Thanks...” he blushes. ”You're seriously the best.”

* * *

 White Day.

The day where the receivers of chocolates return gifts. Where the stores sell white chocolate, dainty lingerie, and shimmering silver jewelry. As the day approaches, the male population frantically scours shops for the perfect gifts. The smell of their dread permeates into each building.

As expected, the entire campus flourished in white, dainty decorations. Strolling through the hallways, you proceeded to your homeroom, witnessing a few of your classmates exchanging gifts. You didn't find Noctis in the morning and departed the apartment, convinced that he left first. However, you didn't find his figure in the classroom. Instead, you found Prompto handing a few of his white chocolates to those who showered him in gifts one month ago. Your eyes met his, causing him to shy away with a tinge of rouge across his freckled cheeks. Perplexed, you brushed it off and felt someone wringing their arm around your neck.

Cindy gleams with her pearly whites and dishevels your hair, ”Heya sweetie! I got ya su’em special!”

Placing her cutely wrapped gift on your desk, she adds a small stuffed animal beside it. Delicately laying her chin on your desk, she lightly hums and anxiously watches your expression as you take the gifts in your hands. Your face beams as you thanked her, then she hurls onto you for another embrace. After being friends with her, you knew to expect a hug from her after nearly every ten seconds. Soon, your platinum haired girl friend appears, hesitantly (and awkwardly) handing you her gift of white chocolate. She keeps her arms folded across her chest, rouge coloring her face, averting her flustered steel blue eyes to the windows.

The blonde giggles and teases the flustered Aranea, ”Now is that what I think it is?”

”So what? You got a problem?” she barks, her silver locks swaying with her slightly aggressive attitude.

”None here sweetheart,” Cindy raises her hands in defense, drawing back next to you, ”Ain't it sweet to see Ara be so defensive?”

Aranea heavily sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose as she turns to you, ”The things I do for you...”

Content, you gleam through a dazzling grin at your girl friends, ”You two are the best,” you set their gifts down to lock both of your friends into a group hug. They wrapped their arms around you, not struggling or resisting, accepting your friendship. You never felt so thankful to have them by your side.

* * *

 By lunchtime, nearly half of the school's female population received similar-looking plastic baggies filled with white chocolate. One glance can tell you that every one of them received their gifts from the same person. The plastic baggies were clear and each tied with a pink ribbon. Your mind floated in space, thinking of who the source could be. You remembered Ignis visiting you with handfuls of paperwork that contained the names of your classmates. With Ignis orchestrating the exchange, he drew the impression of Noctis being the one giving away the chocolates. The prince never considered gifting to leeches a fun activity.

A few fingers tap on your shoulder. Swiveling on your heels, you find your cheery blond friend waving at you as usual. Anxious, he opens his mouth to speak but closes it and bites his bottom lip. He averts his gaze for a moment before he finally takes your hand into his, then darts to the rooftop.

After reaching the apex, Prompto twirls around and hands you a cutely wrapped gift box, with a satiny red ribbon strung across its sides. Your eyes found his and he directs his gaze to the steel railing, rouge adorning his freckled cheeks, ”Uh, happy White Day, _________. I, uh... couldn't decide what else to get for you, but I hope you like it either way.”

”That's sweet of you, Prom,” you beamed. ”I'll love any gift from you.”

Your fingers gently untied the ribbon, careful to not damage anything. When you lifted the top, you found a bag of white chocolates and a mahogany leathered case. Your eyebrows rose in confusion, reaching for the case and taking it out with your other hand. Prompto keeps his bottom lip wedged between his teeth, observing your every movement and reaction. Once you flipped open the case, you found a dainty white pearl sitting at the center, with thin sterling silver chains attached to its sides (([reference](https://www.aliexpress.com/item/New-Fashion-Gold-Plated-bracelet-Simple-pearl-bracelet-imitation-pearl-Bead-Gold-Chain-Bracelets-For-Women/32604432481.html?spm=2114.40010308.4.2.naOSGa))). The slightly rose overtone of the pearl drop glistens against the maroon felt, along with the white gold plated chains. Your eyes widened at the fantastic sight of the simple bracelet, your heart pounding against your chest, filling your mind with guilt. Normally, you would feel joy from the gesture, but you couldn't possibly feel that if there is a deeper meaning behind the gift.

Speechless, your jaw drops as you hesitate, ”Wow... I... I don't know what to say... Thanks Prom, but I don't know if I can accept this...”

The gift is gorgeous without a doubt, but receiving jewelry from a guy you considered as a friend, didn't bode well with you. It would be a completely different story if one of your girl friends gave you a bracelet, but that did not happen.

”What do you mean?” his inquiring eyes studies your downwards face.

You couldn't find the words. You tried searching for them but couldn't manage to keep them in your grasp. You weren't sure if you should tell him the truth about your feelings towards his best friend. It would leave an impact on his heart, and you didn't want him to feel that pain. Upon the sight of your displeasure, the blond nervously laughs and snaps his fingers as he nods. He got the message.

”Ah! Did you really think that I had a crush on you? Oh silly,” he gently nudged your forehead back, bittersweet smile playing on his expression, ”that's just a friendship bracelet that I picked out for you.”

Wary, you glance back at the pearl drop then at him. To you, it looked more than just a _’friendship’_ bracelet. No matter the simplicity, he chose the bracelet with his heart. It concerned you, but you gradually decided to take his word for it and hoped for the best. You didn't want your relationship to become awkward. You wanted to stay friends without the discomfort.

After one nod to yourself, you face him with a luminous smile that spread from ear to ear, ”Thanks. You're the best guy friend I could ever ask for.”

His expression fell at the reminder of your friendship. Even with a significant gift, he shouldn't hope for anything more. He knew that, but he couldn't prevent himself from falling for temptation. Accepting your clear intentions, he keeps his emotions at bay and bears the despair with a willful smile. You noticed the alternation on his face for a split second and wanted to pursue the subject at hand, until he brushes a few strands of your hair from your face with another disheartened smile. Although your heartbeat did not change at his soft and light touch, the stinging sensation never left your chest. His poignant aquamarine eyes held extra moisture through its luster, and you were ashamed of yourself for causing it.

Tracing your cheekbone with his slender finger, he nods in acknowledgement, ”And you're the best girlfriend I would wish for.”

In mere moments, he shifts to his usual cheerfulness to mask his inner emotions that you felt. No matter how hard he tried, you could see the pain in his heart. You couldn't do anything to ease his suffering.

He darts to the exit, leaving you in the dust, ”Let's get go some pizza bread!”

* * *

 The final bell reverberated in the entire campus, signaling the end of the school day. In the streets, you walked beside Prompto back home, his pearl bracelet gift around your left wrist. You loved your gift and wanted to prove to your friend that you truly did. Even if you couldn't fully accept the present, you hoped nothing would hinder your relationship with him.

Once you reached the apartment complex, you waved at Prompto and thanked him one more time for the White Day gifts. He seemed as if he had something to say, but chose to brush it off and waved back, heading into the direction of his house. Until his figure disappeared into the distance, you beamed at him with that bittersweet smile. You heaved a sigh, appalled by yourself, then marched into the building.

As expected, no signs of His Highness in the vicinity. Another mysterious disappearance that he won't tell you. You set your bag and gifts beside the couch and trudge to the kitchen, contemplating over what to prepare. It may be another night of dinner by yourself. While dicing the vegetables, a ringing erupted from the entrance. Washing your hands, you proceeded to the front door and opened it to find Ignis, Gladio, and Iris. They greeted you with smiles, and you immediately allowed them inside, thankful for their visit.

Their presence helped you shove away your concerns for the prince. You shouldn't worry too much, even if today is a special holiday; he'll come back. What matters is the people around you and how you suddenly need to increase the serving size for dinner.

”Shall I help you prepare dinner?” Ignis places a sauté pan on the stove.

”Me too! Can I help?” Iris hops with a full smile across her small face.

With the two's assistance, you were able to cook in a shorter amount of time. In the meantime, Gladio kept himself busy with his regular push-ups done with one hand on the ground. You silently cursed at the older teen for not helping, but snapped back to reality with his sister's inquiries.

Dinner finished with laughs and smiles; one that you had not experienced in a prolonged amount of time. Iris skips toward you, hands behind her back, before she presents you her white chocolates and stuffed moogle plush that she made by hand. She tells you to relax whenever the chance arrives, then her brother hands you his present. In a neatly wrapped box, handmade white chocolates laid beside a small and cute keychain. You knew that the chocolates were made by Iris without a doubt. Your fingers found the acrylic and as you examined the shining chocobo, you felt your heart fluttering from the kind gestures. Embracing the two, you thanked them and met with Ignis' serious gaze. You expected a sudden scolding from unladylike behavior, but he played his solemness as a farce and joked.

”Happy White Day, _________,” he grins as he hands you a box of his handmade chocolates. The fact that Ignis made them, caused your mouth to salivate. Anything he makes in the kitchen would taste sublime and scrumptious. You would definitely savor his feinschmecker chocolates.

After the friendly visit and goodbyes, you glanced at the clock. The prince hasn't arrived yet, and it would be later until he does. You'd be lying if you said you were anxious. You wanted to greet him once he come home and spend time with him. Looking at the entrance, you began to play around on the internet to pass the time.

* * *

 By the time you called it quits, it was late into the night. He typically came home near midnight, the time when you go to bed. There was no way of catching him. You needed to shower and turned off the lights. When you emerged from the shower, you changed to your pajamas in your room. Once you slipped on your shorts, the entrance chimed, followed by the opening of the door. You ceased your movements, peering at the hallway. Your bare feet pressed onto the cold, glossy, wooden flooring, apprehension growing inside you as you pranced to the living room. The light hovering the entrance illuminated the figure of the prince as he removes his shoes. He gradually lifts his eyes from the ground to find you anxiously waiting for him.

A corner of his mouth rose as his eyes twinkled under the lights. Oh how you missed those gorgeous sapphire orbs and porcelain white skin. In it's own way, it felt surreal to see him make his way towards you.

”Hey. Did I keep you waiting?”

”What?” your eyes bulged from your face, uncertain of his intentions.

The prince scans the living room and the kitchen to see the dishes stacked, the couches tidy as usual, and the steel sink beginning to dry. It feels as if it's the first time that you've seen him. Despite his figure being in front of you, you couldn't believe your eyes. Scratching his head, he nervously opens his mouth and heaves a sigh. He shuffles on his feet, contemplating, before reaching for his backpack and unzipping it. His hand reaches inside to pull out a small, rectangular, box with a red ribbon securing the contents. Your eyes widened at the sight of the gift. Although it is tradition for those who received gifts on Valentine's Day to give back on White Day, you still couldn't fathom the idea of Noctis giving you a present. He slowly hands you the gift, urging you to take it. Heart throbbing inside your chest, eyes narrowing on the satin ribbon, your profusely sweating palms gripped the small gift box as you swallowed the lump uncontrollably forming in your throat.

”I'm, uh... not the best at... these kinds of stuff,” a rose tint feathers his cheeks, ”but I hope you like it.”

Every passing moment caused your heartbeat to increase. Your own cheeks flushed as your body temperature rose. Taking deep breaths, you untied the ribbon and hoisted the top of the box to find a beautiful sterling silver necklace inside (([similar reference](http://www.jessopjeweler.com/sapphire-diamond-pendant-11858.html))). The pendant was a large, white gold ring that held a tiny, dangling, sparkling, blue sapphire gem near the center. A small lavender kunzite gem sat at the bottom, along with the microscopic diamonds that encrusted the bottom rim, glimmering in the lighting. No matter how you looked at it, the necklace was gorgeous and simple; easy enough to wear on a daily basis. Your hand instinctively clamped over your mouth, eyes watering from the sense of joy flowing through your entire body. There was no way that you were getting jewelry from Noctis on White Day. It couldn't be happening, but it is. 

”Do you... like it?” he warily asks.

Words couldn't properly describe the rush of emotions surging in your mind. You felt ten million levels of happiness surging through your body. It felt like your birthday as a child when your parents bought you the toy you always wanted. You simply nodded vigorously in response.

”Thank god,” he heaved. Gratifying relief swells in his body at your reaction, thankful to have taken advice from Iris. Those weeks of staying overtime at work paid off. He smiles, ”Do you wanna wear it?”

Again, you nodded as you thrusted the box to his chest, then twirled on your feet, pulling your hair back and away to expose the nape of your neck. You wanted to wear it as soon as possible. A cute grin adorns his face as he takes the necklace and gently wraps it around your neck. It laid on your skin like a feather, and you felt his warm fingers delicately brushing you. His touch sent shivers down your spine, an intoxicating sensation that nearly throws your sanity out of the window. You wanted more of his soothing and sensitive touch.

Your heart thumped and pounded inside your eardrums. Nothing could still your beating heart and regulate your body temperature in this close proximity. Before you knew it, strong arms encircled your stomach and a chin rested on your shoulder. Your body stiffened at the abrupt action as you slightly shuffled and angled your neck. Of every intimate contact with the prince, you've never experienced this before. The abrupt and affectionate embrace sent swarming butterflies to your stomach and blood rushing to your face. His warmth radiated throughout your entire being, making it difficult for you to steady your heartbeats and breathing. He inhales the scent of the fresh fruity shampoo in your velvety hair. His favorite fragrance.

Tightening his grip, he sighs near your sensitive ear, ”I... I know that everyone tells you to stay away from me because I'm a prince... but I want you to stay with me...”

Those words stung.

There's no way you could do that with the reality of your social status in the ideal world. As much as you wanted a Cinderella happy ending, you couldn't. The one who's supposed to have a happy fairy tale ending, is Lunafreya. She's a legitimate princess, born and raised under a king and queen. Throughout her life, she's been trained proper etiquette and is held with the highest regards. It's her destiny to have a fairy tale ending with the prince, not yours.

Your mind went blank as you hesitantly bit into your lip. His arms felt natural around you; you wanted to stay. You wanted to say those three magical words, but you didn't deserve to. You didn't deserve anything.

Pushing his arms aside, you stepped forward and broke free from his longing grasp. A fusillade of guilt overwhelms you and you couldn't stop the voice in the back of your mind. Your eyes never left the ground as you kept your distance. You couldn't face him for the abhorrence you held about yourself. Everything about you, disgusted you, appalled you, and discomforted you.

Anguish crosses his expression as he reaches for you, ”What's wrong?”

Your muscles tensed, a chill crawling down your spine as you clenched your fists, ”I... I can't do this... I'm sorry...”

”What do you--”

”We can't be together like that.” you slightly raised your voice, keeping your back against him to prevent him from seeing the mixed emotions on your face.

Ripping yourself from your little escapade, you reminded yourself of your position. You understood that he relied on you more than anyone else. You knew that, but you didn't want people to pressure you anymore, telling you to piss off because of your social status. It drove you insane. You wanted to tear your head apart from those redundant scoldings or those pestering remarks debilitating your name. You couldn't take the endless mocking from your classmates or the aristocrats. Nothing could be done with the princess interfering because she has the right to gain access to Noctis. Sometimes, you believe that meeting him in the first place was a mistake. If you hadn't met him in grade school, maybe you wouldn't have to face the consequences of being the other woman or the inferiority from being in the princess' shadow.

Distraught, Noctis falters back at your words. A dagger plunged into his heart, inflicting pain to his chest. He thought that you felt the same way. Those delicate touches, long embraces, and lighthearted jokes. Those stolen glances, flustering teases, and cute laughs. Everything. He felt at ease whenever you were around, but his heart would race at the sight of your figure as well. Troubled, he looks at your back and takes a step towards you, ”_________, if it's about you being a citizen, I don't--”

” _You_ don't care, but _I_ do!” you spun on your heels to face him, tears jerking at the corners of your eyes. Sniffling, you pressed your hand on your aching chest, ”You don't know what it's like to be a girl, who's gossiped about everyday, because she is friends with two boys, and one being the Crown Prince. I know my place, but every little moment we spend together makes me forget that. It's dangerous, but I can't help feel that way.”

Being in his presence made your face burn. It didn't help that he stole your heart. After your outburst, you wanted to shut yourself in your room, away from the prince. Revealing your inner emotions made you want to crawl under a rock. You hated yourself for shouting at the top of your lungs at him.

Each tender and sweet moment brought you hope.

It was lethal.

Noctis firmly grips your shoulders, trying to find your gaze with those soft sapphire orbs that you loved. You flinched at his touch as he kept his eyes on you, ”_________. Listen to me. We can beat this together, I know we can. That's what you taught me when we were kids. It doesn't matter if the aristocrats or my father want us separated. I want you to be by my side, because I...” his cheeks flushed as he struggles to say the words, ”I... I lo--”

”I'm sorry!”

You quickly removed him from your shoulders and darted into the hallway to your room, slamming the door, before slumping against the wood. Your bottom fell onto the ground as you brought your knees upwards. Burying your palms into your entire face, you felt droplets escape from your eyes. You didn't want to hear those magical three words. No. You didn't deserve it. Hearing them would only cause your heart to sink into a deeper pit. You don't belong to be in a relationship with him. He's already another woman's man. He deserves someone who has no flaws.

A person who is beautiful on the inside and outside. A person who is loved by all. A person who cares for the good of everything. A person who performs meritorious service.

You didn't fit that criteria.

You have to stop living in your fantasies. Stop being a lotus-eater. Cease your dreaming in romance movies where you play the protagonist.

You aren't a princess, and you'll never be.

The day was meant to be filled with gratitude. You ended it bitterly instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. Thought I would make the ending sweet? Lol, this is an angsty fic too. Not everything is sunshine and rainbows (〜￣▽￣)〜 (I did a horrible job, end me QAQ)  
> After the next chapter, we'll return to the present. I've been thinking if I should make some smut (in the present time) for this or not for a while. Should I make it? How would you feel about it?


	13. High School - The Final Straw [6/6]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Noctis' 18th birthday, but what happens will be the final straw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES!! I FINALLY GOT TO WRITE THIS AND YOU GET TO READ THE DRAMA THAT I LONGED TO WRITE!! ٩(◦`꒳´◦)۶  
> It's pretty dialogue-heavy towards the end, but I hope that doesn't bother you.
> 
> Hope it doesn't bore you too (´；Д；｀)

White Day became your least favorite holiday. Your tears continued to stain your pillow. Excruciating pain pulsated from your chest just thinking about your childhood friend. You felt shitty for slamming the door on Noctis when the opportunity of becoming more than friends rose. As much as you wanted to transition to the romance train, you couldn't afford to. The pressure overwhelmed you.

You remained to live under the same roof as him. Whenever he came, you purposely avoided him by visiting Aranea and sleeping over at her house on occasion. When you came out of your room to the kitchen, you found a cute baggie filled with white chocolates. As you approached the counter, you found that it was the other gift that Noctis prepared for you on White Day. It stung your heart to see, hear, or even think about his name.

To drive those self-depriving thoughts away, you would train with Gladio, hang with Cindy and Aranea, cook with Ignis, or occasionally visit local pet shops with Prompto. Whatever helped occupy your mind, you did it. You kept your distance from Noctis and made sure to stay away from the apartment when he was around. The only times you would be in the complex at the same time with him, was when you slept during the night. Even then, you locked your room door and never got out unless Noctis left the apartment first.

Soon enough, the prince's birthday was coming around the corner. King Regis had requested your presence to the palace, wishing for your advice and approval for decorations and items that Noctis would enjoy. You couldn't refuse the king's friendly offer and aided Ignis in coordinating the party. Since the aristocrats were invited, the decorations were to be as extravagant as their own statuses. Noctis was able to invite his classmates, but knowing him, he wouldn't send those invitations. That left Ignis to complete the RSVPs and you to choose the décors.

Since his birthday was soon, you went around the city to find the perfect gift. Although you wanted to maintain your distance, you didn't want to be the only person to not give Noctis a gift on his birthday. Others would leave canards to your name and damage your reputation. In all honesty, you wanted to give him something despite the whirlwind of emotions that tore you from your fantasy. You missed running your fingers through those velvety dark tresses, or the soft porcelain white cheeks that occasionally flushed scarlet.

You hated this barrier you forcibly placed between the two of you.

In the small box, you delicately placed a letter on top of the actual gift. Writing your feelings on paper would be better, since you can't find the courage to tell him in person. At least, not for now in your current situation.

* * *

 On the day of his birthday, you welcomed the guests in their shimmering attires, adorned with their personal masquerade masks, and directed them to the ballroom. A few snide remarks were made about you from the younger aristocrats, but you brushed them off and kept your composure. It's Noct's day. You shouldn't ruin it.

It took a while to drag the birthday boy down to his own party. He was never keen on celebrating his birthday. For countless years, he would wish for his father to spend the day with him, but alas, the wish would never come true. He'd already given up the idea of his father properly spending time with him instead of announcing his son's birthday to the entire city.

From afar, you spotted Noctis in his dashing black suit and tie. The way he looked in those classy slacks and jacket caused your knees to tremble. You knew that he didn't wanted to wear that by the way he fumbled with his necktie on occasion, but oh how you loved Ignis' skillful coercions. For the occasion, Noctis also spruced his hair to a wild slick back look. His bangs were drawn back and tousled, revealing his cute forehead that never saw the light, and the sides of his head were styled back as well. He wanted to cover his face with a bag or hide behind a large pair of frames because of the discomfort of changing his hairstyle. Thank goodness for him that you chose the theme to be a masquerade ball. At least he could conceal his identity for a while.

His fancy attire was utterly breathtaking. If only you could capture his handsomeness in this very moment.

A camera shutter resounds in your right ear.

Speaking of ”capture”.

Prompto grins at you with those dazzling aquamarine orbs, his yellow chocobo mask in his hands, then looks at his digital camera screen. His cute golden blond hair was styled to the right with his bangs in a cowlick through the air, a change from his usual downwards hairstyle. In his suit, he looked more handsome than ever.

”Whoa! It's not everyday where I get to see you dress like this, _________.”

”Oh, stop it Prom,” you greeted your friend and embraced him, welcoming him to the party.

Slipping the mask onto his face, he scans the environment around you with a quizzatic expression, ”So, where's the birthday boy?”

”Over there.” you pointed into the ballroom, where he was listening to the grandeur of the elderly aristocrats' words. Oscitant, the prince yawns inwardly and mentally hopes for something or someone to whisk him away. Another pair of aristocrats joined him and one introduces their daughter to the prince.

Prompto notices your downwards gaze to the ground, ”Are you two like... fighting or something? I haven't seen you with Noct ever since... forever.”

A fusillade of nervous laughter erupts from you. You waved your hand dismissively, ”Wh-what? N-no. Noct and I are... just... we're...”

You lost your words. No matter how hard you tried, you just couldn't find the right words. It was embarrassing but you didn't know how to express yourself. To sum your relationship with him, it was complicated. You didn't want to delve deeper.

At that moment, an elbow nudges your side and you glanced at the lovable giant leaning towards you. As per Ignis' instructions, the Crownsguard were to act as the security force, masquerade masks ready to blend in. Gladio whispers in your ear, ”Iggy told me to tell you that the last guests came in. We gotta close the doors.”

”Gotcha.”

Within the crowds, you spotted the back of a woman clad in a long white and elegant dress that brushed against the marble tiles. You noticed the braids in her blonde hair and her silky white skin. You blinked multiple times, wondering if you were seeing things or not. That person resembled Lady Lunafreya if you weren't mistaken. How could she appear here in Insomnia? The Empire should have taken her captive or kept her in Altissia within their reach and surveillance.

Why is she here?

The sound of King Regis' voice echoing in the room, broke you away from your puzzling thoughts. His Majesty stood on a high balcony with a few guards beside him. As host, he thanks the guests for joining the celebration of his son's birthday. In his short speech, he finishes with a grateful thanks to you and Ignis for planning the party. The spotlight shone on the two of you in different areas of the ballroom, making your cheeks red as you waved and bowed at the applauding audience around you. After that, the king steps down and tells the guests to enjoy themselves.

Exquisite ballroom music resumes playing from the small orchestra on one side of the room. You stationed yourself near the presents table, taking the gifts for Noctis and placing them around the overflowing area. Many of the aristocrats tried to outshine the other by placing their biggest gift box on the table. You heaved a sigh at the childish behavior of old men and prejudiced couples. While witnessing another foul-mouthed folly, you spotted Noctis at a distance, drinking juice beside the woman in white. You could see his smile from afar, heart tightening at that precious expression that you missed.

* * *

 Frail and slender fingers tapped on Noctis' shoulder. He turns to see a familiar face that he's never seen in many years. One that he once had feelings for. The years have changed her physically, making her into a grown woman with a small face and petite figure.

”Happy birthday, my dear Noctis. Do you remember me?” she smiles as she lifts her mask to reveal her flawless face.

”L-Luna...?!”

His eyes widened at the sight of Lunafreya standing before him. He almost did a spit take on the juice in his hand in the process. Questions flourished his mind in mere seconds. He never expected for her to make an appearance tonight, let alone, escape to Lucis. Scanning the environment, he finds no traces of suspicious Niflheim officials or soldiers in disguise.

He whispers in a low tone, ”How did you get here?”

”I couldn't bare the thought of not wishing you a happy birthday as an adult. For that, I have managed to sneak out with my brother's help for tonight,” she beams. ”Isn't this magnificent? I've longed to see you again and my wish has been granted.”

Instead of delight, the prince felt anxiety from the news. He searched the crowds for any suspicious gazes or lingering eyes and takes his fiancé by the hand. Blending with the others, he leads her away from the ballroom to a place more private and solace where no other eyes may find them.

Except for your eyes.

You watched them scurry within crowds to head for the hallways of the palace. Your body trembled as your heart coiled inside your aching bosom. It felt as if a person's hands were wringing your delicate heart like an old dishrag.

A deep voice that spoke words of wisdom breaks your attention.

”An excellent warrior understands when they can act upon their emotions and when not to.”

You glanced to your side to find the Marshall with his arms folded. Instead of his casual Crownsguard attire, he sported a dashing black tie and suit, with a red feathered masquerade mask. It appears that he was watching you gradually breaking down in distress. You recollected yourself and bowed while apologizing to him. He hands you a small gift box, to which you examined with a questioning gaze.

”Ignis asked me to deliver this to you. He hoped for you to find Prince Noctis and give him this present.” he explains.

”Why couldn't he do it himself?” you scrutinized the familiar wrapping of the gift. You felt that you've seen this exact box before, but you couldn't recall when.

”He's finalizing the last event for the party, and he fears that by the time he finishes, the time to light the birthday cake would begin,” Cor's phone vibrates in his pocket shortly. He checks the message and puts his phone back. Scanning the area, he pats you on the back, ”I understand you don't wish to see him, but it's the least you could do for his birthday.”

* * *

 With that said and done, you find yourself wandering the unusually empty hallways of the palace. You grew accustomed to the bustling and lively hallways from the frantic servants, the idle chatters of the Crownsguard, and the guffaws of the King, whiling living in the Citadel. You cherished those days of spending your childhood with the prince in this majestic building. Memories of the innocent laughter and games you played, made a smile appear on your face. When you stopped in the corridor, you realized that you were aimlessly wandering while stuck in nostalgia.

As you searched for any signs of Noctis, you managed to find him standing by his lonesome on one of the balconies. He stared off into the distance at the vibrant city lights with his masquerade mask in his hands. With the gift in your hands, you swallowed the lump in your throat and steadily approached the glass framed doors. You steeled yourself, feeling your stomach churning at the anxiety pumping through your veins. Taking deep breaths in and out, you slowly reached for the metal handle but ceased all movements when a certain blonde in white clothing appears.

To you, she was more of a devil than an angel with her horrific timing.

She noticed your figure behind the glass, and for a split second, you thought you saw a menacing glare from her before she smiled at the prince. You wondered if that was your imagination since she still had her mask on. It wouldn't suit a holy person like her, but when jealousy hits, the unimaginable may occur. You could hear her giggling from the other side, accompanying Noctis' adorable chuckling. Dropping your hand, you saw the sparks flying in the air around them. His smile came naturally around her and she radiated in her elegant dress against the dark night sky. They certainly suited the description of the perfect couple. One that the media would never cease to gossip about.

You couldn't barge in their conversation or deliver the gift to Noctis. You didn't have the gall to do it, not with Miss Perfect Lunafreya in the way. Clenching your fists into tight balls, you felt frustration heating your face. Your mind went blank as you accidentally dropped the gift to the ground. A small thud echoed in the corridors, reaching the ears of the two on the balcony. Panicked, you rushed to grab the present and darted into the dark halls, the clicking of your heels following after you.

When you stopped to catch a breath, you rested on an outdoor bench in the rose garden. That should be enough distance between you and the prince. You couldn't give him the gift after all. Clutching your aching chest, you felt tears falling onto your lap. As you removed your mask, you sniffled and wiped those droplets away, but found more emerging from your eyes as you continued rubbing your cheeks. You were a wreck. You felt ashamed to cry over something so stupid like some petty jealousy.

The sound of your crying caught the attention of your cheery blond friend. Prompto pokes his head from behind a pillar and immediately jogs towards you when he saw you wiping your eyes. Placing himself beside you, he gently rests a hand on your back, ”You okay _________?”

Hiccups escaped from you as you continued brushing your cheeks, ”I-I'm sorry... I... I never wanted you to see me like this...”

”Did someone hurt you?”

There's no way you could tell him that Noctis is the cause of your pain. Not when you've chosen to separate yourself from him.

”N-no, it's...” you couldn't finish.

”Dude. How long have we been friends? We've been through so much together, but you don't wanna tell me what's making you cry?” he rubs small circles on your back to soothe you, reassuring you with that cute and soft smile you adored.

He was right.

You listened and observed Prompto, helping and guiding him along the way while he struggled with his problems. As much as you wanted to protect those around you, you should learn how to accept protection from time to time. You told him everything. Your anxieties, your self-consciousness, your feelings for Noctis, and the insurmountable obstacle to your happiness that is Lady Lunafreya. You felt worthless compared to her and her goddess-like prowess. No matter how much you trained, you would never receive the same amount of recognition as her and her accomplishments. What was the point of you trying to become better than her? You could never beat her. She was destined to be more perfect and important than you'll ever be.

Your fusillade of bottled emotions reached out to Prompto.

That feeling of worthlessness stabbed him in his heart, because he felt that everyday whenever he hung around Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio. Their positive traits outshone their flaws and he felt that his own imperfections were his entire existence. He felt closer to you now that you've told him your troubles.

His slender thumb brushes your cheek, removing a tear steaming down your skin. Rubbing your other cheek with your hand, you sniffled and thanked him for listening, leaning your head on his shoulder. He noticed that you still wore the pearl drop bracelet on your wrist.

A bittersweet smile crosses him as he starts, ”Hey. Remember that bet we made about the loser granting the winner a wish?”

You vaguely remembered the memory of visiting Prompto and agreeing on that bet. Nodding, you weren't sure what he was planning, ”Yeah. I lost.”

”I... never really got to tell you my wish...” he inhales then exhales to calm himself, fortifying his resolve. ”Thing is... I... kinda liked you, _________. By that, I mean, I really _really_ liked you. Not like a brother to a sister kind of _’like’_... but the way a man likes a woman. You understood me since day one when you first talked to me. I... never thought that I'd find someone like you, really.”

You lifted your head and couldn't avert your eyes from his face. A solemn and hurt expression replaced that smile. Your heart ached knowing that you were the cause of his suffering.

”But your eyes were always on Noct. When I heard the rumors of you liking him... I wanted to believe it wasn't real,” he nervously rubs the back of his neck and scoffs, ”but, as it turns out, the rumors were true when I saw you stealing glances at him during classes. Even then, I didn't want to give up. So I snatched you away one day and made that bet with you. I thought I could use my wish for something selfish... but deep down, I knew it wasn't right. That's why, I'm using my wish now,” turning to you, he raises his hand to cup your cheek. His thumb caresses your skin as he bittersweetly gazes into your eyes, ”I wish... you could smile more often. Whether if it's with Noct or not, I just want you to be happy.”

You never anticipated what he did next.

Closing his eyes, he shortens the distance between the two of you and you felt something soft pressed against your temple. Your heart fluttered at the tender exchange, making your body temperature slightly increase. His warm kiss lingers on your forehead even when he draws back. Wiping one more tear from your cheeks, he smiles, ”They say that a kiss on the forehead is a good luck charm. I hope you think it's one too.”

It was then that you wondered: what if you had fallen for Prompto instead? Would you have suffered less heartache? Would you have smiled more often and not suffer from jealousy of another woman?

At that moment, the one person you couldn't bare to face, appears. Hunched over, the prince catches his breath and jogs towards you and Prompto. The blond's hand remained on your cheek and he pulls away at the sight of his friend. Chest quivering, you hesitantly fixed your posture and balled your fists. You felt fear and frustration surging through your mind.

”Hey, I saw that! Do you two think you can fuck with me behind my back?!” you never anticipated to hear and see Noctis completely red from displeasure.

You flinched from his outburst, but grew annoyed by his reaction. Clicking your tongue, you blinked those defenseless emotions away and stood against the prince, ”What's it to you?! You have no right to be jealous of Prompto or me!”

He falls silent then clenches his teeth. Being furious at Prompto wouldn't accomplish anything. What mattered to him was you being in front of him. Taking one step towards you, he asks the questions he longed to hear answers for, ”Why have you been avoiding me, _________? What did I do wrong?”

”You know well enough why I've been keeping my distance.” you barked.

”Are you still hung up about me being a prince?” he questions. Your silence proved an answer, making him bite his bottom lip in agitation.  He heaves a sigh, ”Look, we can stay together by going against the arranged marriage. Can't you see--”

” _No_ , Noct,” you snapped. ”Can't _you_ see, that your actions have consequences?! If we do that, the Council could convince His Majesty to throw me away! I'm not like you. Why don't you get that?”

”I... but...” he opens and closes his mouth multiple times, trying to find the right words. What could he do? His one and only opportunity to speak to you, and he can't seem to convince you to see his reasoning. ”Ah... I... I love you, _________. I just... don't wanna lose you to something stupid, like our social statuses.”

Those words stung, as if a knife had plunged into your chest and twisted to intensify the pain. You wanted to accept his feelings, but you couldn't. It tore you apart to continue rejecting him when your heart belonged to him. Tightening your jaw, you refused his sweet words and kept your stance. He needs to understand that he cannot throw away the crown for you, a simple and plain girl with no influence to her name.

”It's not stupid,” your breathing became raspy as you clutched onto your bosom. ”You are the Chosen _King_ , Noct. You can't be a king if you were never born into the royal bloodline. Don't you get it? This is _reality_ , not some fictional drama. A prince can't abandon his responsibilities just for one girl. Even if we do manage to stay together, people will talk. It's bad enough that I feel inferior to Lunafreya, but the rest of the world will see her as the better choice too! I don't want to live my life as another person's shadow!”

The torment would never end.

Tears began jerking from the corners of your eyes. Your vision became blurry from the pools collecting on your waterline. It soon began to hurt to breathe as your knees slightly trembled. Although you felt relief from releasing those suppressed emotions, you hated having Noctis discover the truth of your burdens. God, you hated being weak. You hated crying like baby during these situations.

You hated looking fragile.

But you couldn't stop your tears from falling, no matter how hard you tried. They fought against you, pushing outwards and obscuring your vision. Soon, a hand gently rests on your back. It wasn't Noctis providing you comfort; it was Prompto. He held you close, rubbing your shoulders to keep you from completely breaking apart.

The prince didn't feel worthy to touch you. He knew that he caused the sorrow in your heart. It didn't bode well with him to hurt you anymore. So, he stayed away.

With her usual impeccable timing, Lunafreya arrives and gradually approaches Noctis from behind. She rests her hands on his arm and looks at him sweetly, ”There you are, my Noctis. I'm pleased to find that you are well,” she notices you from the corner of her eye and grins at you, ”Ah! You must be _________, the party planner. It is my honor to meet such a magnificent woman such as yourself.”

Your fists tightened by your sides until the whites of your knuckles appeared. You kept biting down on the inside of your lip to keep yourself sane. Just being in her presence irritated and frustrated you. You absolutely hated her, but you didn't have a solid reason why. Even being in her presence, you couldn't find a single fault with her appearance.

Maybe that is why you hated her? You despised her pure and perfect mask that she displays to the world.

She sees your swollen and red face then gasps, ”Oh my. Are you all right?”

As you deeply inhaled and exhaled, you gathered your strength to keep your composure, ”It's nothing that you should worry about. Please, go and enjoy your stay at the party. That would make me, as the party planner, feel at ease.”

You managed to give a fake smile to assure her.

The princess hesitantly looks over you, to which you ignored by avoiding her gaze. Her actions felt like one huge farce. Those phony eyes of concern. That fictitious distress in her voice. Your bosom stung the longer she remained. You hoped that she would take her leave as soon as possible.

”If you insist... Noctis, let us enjoy ourselves in the ballroom. It's your birthday. You should forget your worries and hope to see the brighter light.” she hooks her arm with his and whisks him away from the rose garden.

He hesitantly glances back at you one last time before leaving with his betrothed. It was then, that he realized his premonition dream would come true. You felt conflicted for her intervention. Should you have felt alleviation or dudgeon for her taking Noct? What did it matter?

You were powerless.

You never saw him again after that night.

Once you got home to the apartment, you packed your belongings and moved in with Aranea, who took you in like a little sister. When graduation came around the corner, you received a letter from your aunt in Lestallum. She asked for your help and offered a place to stay after graduation. You wanted out from Insomnia as soon as possible in order to avoid a certain royal heir to the throne.

You never told Prompto, Ignis, or Gladio about your plans of immediate departure, and you certainly never told Noctis.

Traveling in Cindy's old truck, you reached Hammerhead and steadily made your way to Lestallum, your troubles set far behind you.

 

* * *

   
Once Noctis' birthday party came to a close, Ignis checked the rose garden for your cat that escaped with his glasses. A rustling sound could be heard from one of the bushes, drawing the brunet's attention. As he gingerly approached the shrubs, the feline leaps from its spot to Ignis' blurry view. He tried reaching for it, only to have it pounce away. It patiently sat on the intricate wooden bench as it set down his spectacles, forcing the brunet to find the deserted small gift that he had asked the Marshall to give to you for Noctis. You were supposed to give the item to the prince, but seeing that it remains on the bench, you didn't complete your duty.

”Perhaps it was too much for her?” he puts the gift box in his pocket before finally scooping the cat in his arms, and going inside.

Knocking on the burgundy door, Ignis turns the knob and enters the room, to find Noctis hunched over on the side of his bed, his elbows resting on his knees, and his head faced down. He was grieving over his sorrow in his lonesome. He managed to send his betrothed back to whence she came, but he could never forget your figure stomping out the doorway and into the darkness of the night. His heart tore in wretched agony as he could vividly picture your tears from the argument, knowing that he was the cause.

Gradually approaching the prince, the brunet sets the cat down and hands the gift to him. Noctis shakes his head in refusal, ”I don't want it!”

”It's a gift from _________,” Ignis explains. ”I had asked her to give it to you before, but it seems that she was preoccupied with something else.”

The prince raises his head at his friend's words. A gift. From you. That was the same box that you had dropped when he was with Lunafreya on the balcony. The same one that was beside you while you cried in Prompto's arms.

His hands hesitantly takes the gift and opens the wrapping paper and bow. Once he lifts the top, he found a letter in an envelope and a red satin ribbon tied into a perfect bow, in the center of the box. He pulls out the letter and reads it, chest constricting from the emotions rushing through him.

 

  
_Noct,_

_They say that particular ribbon is supposedly imbued with the power to deflect all status ailments such as poison, petrification, etc. if you wear it. I thought of you when I heard about this ribbon's powers because it could protect you in my absence._

_I know that I won't be able to say these words in person, so I wrote them down to tell you how I feel. I'm sorry that I rejected you. With our situation now, I have no choice but to distance myself from you. I hope you understand. We can't be together._

_But I want you to know this._

_I love you. I really love you._

_If I wasn't born a commoner and your marriage hadn't been set, I would've accepted your White Day gift wholeheartedly and say these words confidently:_

_I love you._

_\- __________

 

  
Teardrops stained the paper in his hands. How could you be so cruel?

To walk away and leave this letter, on his birthday no less.

Why couldn't he have been more considerate?

 

That night was smeared with teardrops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely feel that I made Luna OOC, but it's a bit difficult to forge words for her when all she talks about is "hope" and when her role doesn't leave much of an impact on me personally. I'm not impressed with her character (and never will be) so actually writing for her is a challenge. Either way, we get to return to the present and of course things will be different from the first two chapter parts! ೕ(•̀ㅂ•́ ) I really wonder how long I can keep this up... OTL _:(´□`」 ∠):_


	14. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From broken and tear-stained bonds to a new start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forget everything about the first two chapters/one-shot on the first meeting. I wanted to go with a different approach to match the angst that separated Reader and Noct ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ i'm sorry for the wait! my writer's block is getting me and everything i'm writing is just garbage _:(´□`」 ∠):_

Two years have passed.

You now find yourself residing in the rustic city of Lestallum, helping your aunt with the power plant. Not too long after your arrival were you put to work in exterminating the daemons around the area. You gained a new life as a hunter, taking down bounties and dirtying your hands for the safety of others. Despite your new lifestyle, you did hear about the calamity that struck Insomnia from the media.

The king, the prince, and the princess are claimed to be dead.

The former may have been confirmed, but the latter group is a farce.

Princess Lunafreya had visited Lestallum not too long ago, aiding the sick and frail as she makes her way to Altissia. You could never forget that day when she came. The townsfolk cheered and ruptured in joy at the sight of her. They praised her as if she was a goddess or angel sent from the Six. You chose to stay inside to avoid her and shut out every noise from the outside. Just the thought of her caused your chest to constrict with burning rage. Nothing could erase the years of jealousy you held towards her. It was petty, but you couldn't help yourself. You were the only person to hate the beloved Oracle.

Then, Noctis... You knew that he was alive because your ribbon was his protection charm. You believed in the magical properties that piece of fabric held. Somewhere in Eos, he is fighting alongside with his friends. That much you knew from the rumors. It was enough to keep your emotions at bay to know he's safe.

Eventually, Iris and company arrived to the town for refuge from the Imperial raid. You helped them with their belongings to the Leville and showed them around. It felt comfortable again to spend time with someone from Insomnia. You felt at home for the first time in two years.

One starry night, you spent your time browsing the marketplace with the younger brunette for ingredients. In these years, she taught herself how to cook and practiced old family recipes. She still had some learning to do, but you could never forget Ignis' tips and tricks about shopping. The fresh fruits and vegetables were picked and handled, until your phone vibrated in your pocket. Answering the call, your aunt tells you that she has another bounty at the EXINERIS power plant for you.

You gave the grocery bags to Iris and made your way to the industrial area through the back way of the marketplace.

”I came as fast as I could.” you reported to your aunt at the gated entrance.

”Excellent,” Holly hands you a thermal suit and helmet then unlocks the gates. ”We've detected a large horde of daemons this time. I know you can handle yourself, but wait until the other hunters arrive. This job is too much even for you by yourself.”

Although you hated hearing those words, you knew that your aunt was only doing what's best for you to keep you alive. She never underestimated your abilities. She knew that you've made a name for yourself as a respectable hunter, but she didn't want to lose her niece to the daemons.

Sighing in defeat, you gradually slipped into the thermal suit and trudged to the entrance of the power plant, waiting for the other hunters to show.

* * *

A group of four hunters appeared, each one in their own rusty and bulky thermal suits. Because of the unisex suits, you weren't certain if the hunters were male or female. The one that seemed to be the leader, steps toward you and places a hand on their hip.

”You must be the hunter around here,” it was a man's voice behind the helmet, ”Nice to meet you.”

That man's voice sounded oddly familiar to you. A voice from the past that spoke the unrealistic fantasies that you desired. One that you kept playing in your mind throughout these years to keep your feelings for him in your memories. However, if that voice matched with the one from your memories, does this mean that he is here to take you?

Brushing away the thoughts, you proceeded into the facility, ”Introductions aside, let's get this under control. Since I had to wait, the daemons were able to frolick around and damage some equipment.”

One of the shorter members jogged after you, ”Ah! W-wait up!”

Again. Another familiar voice of a man. His rang a warm timbre. One that often made you smile. Who are these strange hunters? Why do they sound like the same men who you spent your high school career with?

These questions jumbled your thoughts completely. You couldn't focus properly on the task at hand. What kept you going was your feet as you charged inside. Your vision became swamped with warm colors from the inside of the power plant. You could hear small chattering from the smaller daemons in the area.

One Gremlin ran past you, giving you the opportunity to cut it down with your sword. That caught the attention of the other Gremlins, causing them to chase after you. One of the hunters brought his gun and shot every daemon in sight with one pull of the trigger. The leader of the foursome had warpstriked into the fray, leaving a trail of blue plasma lights in the air. Your eyes widened at the sight of the familiar fighting style. There was no way that your guess was correct. He screamed his battle cry as he brought down his blade then tossed himself to the side, dodging a Goblin Punch.

You could never forget that battle cry.

It _was_ him.

The man who you could never remove from your heart after these two years. If that man was Noctis, then there's no mistake being that the others were Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio.

As you turned to the others, the taller hunter materialized a big two-handed greatsword and your guess was correct. You could never forget the training lessons from the muscular Gladio who wielded that weapon. Because your attention laid somewhere else, you weren't aware of the Gremlin sucker punching you from the air. Its claws dug into your shoulder and pierced into your suit to your skin. You fell to your knee and one of the hunters used his spear to stab the daemon into the steel railing, leaving a puff of black smoke in the air. He proffers a hand to you, ”Are you alright?”

You nodded, taking his hand and picking yourself up. That exquisite accent belonged to Ignis. He pulls out a small Potion flask but you refused the medicine, ”It's just a small flesh wound. I can still fight.”

You could see the hesitance through Ignis' helmet as he reluctantly puts the flask back into his pocket, ”... Very well then. See that you exercise extreme caution. I would not hesitate the second time.”

”Understood.”

You clutched onto your blade, then rolled to the side from a jumping Garchimacera. As it landed, you thrusted your sword at it then swung at a Gremlin that leapt into the air.

They were here. The foursome that you befriended during your time living in Insomnia. Fighting by your side and keeping close watch. You felt relieved to have them, but you also felt anxious. It seemed that they weren't aware of your identity. What if the prince discovers you? What would you do then? There's no way you could face him. You wouldn't know what to do then.

Speaking of the devil, he rolled beside you and immediately used a warpstrike into the horde of daemons again. You chased after him and saw that he collided with another Gremlin, falling to his back from the impact. You helped him up and switched to your polearm to impale a few incoming daemons.

The battle continued until every last daemon was vanquished. When the deed was done, you pushed a button on the side of your helmet to report to your aunt about the successful hunt. Then the five of you proceeded outside of the power plant. The boys began stripping back to their normal attire, but you kept the thermal suit on. If you remove it, they would know that you had been living in Lestallum this whole time. You kept your distance as you watched them drop their helmets to the ground.

They've changed, as expected from not being able to see them after two years. Prompto kept his blond hair with a cowlick to the side and developed muscles on his slim body. Ignis still wore his spectacles but styled his hair back, making him look more gorgeous than you remembered him. Gladio had an impressive body tattoo of a bird across his back and chest, showing off his massive muscular build. Then Noctis' hair grew longer and his body became more developed as a man with muscles. You couldn't help but stare in awe at the passing years.

Holly approached the five of you, ”Great job fellas. Now we can resume our work again. Here's your reward.”

With the foursome distracted, you took the opportunity to slowly and silently escape through the back way to the marketplace. It took you a couple of steps to catch Holly's attention. Your aunt wasn't mindful of your position and called out your name, ”Hey! _________! You're forgetting your bounty reward!”

At the mention of your name, the boys swiveled their heads toward you, who froze in place in the thermal suit. Of all times for her to call your name, why did she do it now? They looked at you with such shock, as if they've seen a ghost (even if you practically were to them).

”_________...?” Noctis repeats your name out loud. It was the one name that he has never heard in years and one that he dared not to speak about. To even mutter your name made him weak. He takes a step towards you, but you immediately darted into the alley leading to the marketplace. His eyes widened as he rushes after you, ”Wait!! Come back! _________!!”

”Noct!” Prompto tried chasing after his friend, until Gladio stopped him by pulling his arm back. ”What're you doing!? Let go of me!”

”Not gonna happen,” the muscular brunet shook his head. ”Best to leave the two alone for this.”

”But...” the blond's gaze followed in the direction where his friend went. He wanted to see you too. Noctis wasn't the only one who worried about you after graduation. Once you left, he searched high and low to find out anything about your whereabouts, but to no avail. Even if you couldn't return his feelings, he wanted to see you keep your contribution to his wish.

”Incredible. _________ has made a name for herself as a hunter.” Ignis crosses his arms as he turns to Holly, asking for more information. ”Holly, do you perhaps know where she lives?”

”Well, she lives here in Lestallum.” the brunette nods. ”I think it was right after her high school graduation, that I asked for her to come live here.”

”Why's that?” Gladio asks.

”Because I wanted to take care of her. I'm her aunt and I knew that my sister was still in Accordio with her husband. The least I could do is provide my niece a job and shelter after she finished school.”

* * *

 As you ran away, you stripped out of the bulky thermal suit and used the crowds in the marketplace to aid you in losing your pursuer. You didn't look back. You already knew who it was and it hurt. When you played tag with Noctis, you remembered being faster than him. Luckily, it was still the case. You nimbly squeezed through between people, darted past the shops, and managed to make your way to the Leville. Despite your efforts, you knew it wasn't enough to stop him from chasing after you. So you ran inside the hotel building, asked the receptionist to help you hide because you were being chased, and hid behind the counter.

It didn't take long for Noctis to enter the building, huffing and puffing as he scanned the lobby. He jogs to the receptionist, ”Did you see a woman with (h/c) hair just run in here?”

”I believe I saw her run up the stairs.” the man reports.

”Thanks!” you heard rushed footsteps skip the stairs and into the hallway of the second floor.

You poked your head from the counter and thanked the receptionist. Taking the chance, you ran out of the lobby and safely made your way into your apartment complex without any of the boys finding you. After closing the door to your room, you slumped against the frame and fell to your bottom. Your heart pulsated from the adrenaline pumping through your veins. Your knees trembled uncontrollably and your breathing quickened. You couldn't believe that Noctis found you.

Two years and you still didn't know what to say to him. You instinctively ran away at the sight of that midnight blue hair. Just running away from your problems, but the biggest issue here is that he knows that you live in Lestallum. It wouldn't take long for him to find out which apartment you resided in. Should you try living somewhere else? Maybe Meldacio could be an option since you've made a name for yourself as a hunter? But what about your aunt, Holly? She needs you to help with the daemon exterminations. You can't abandon your only family outside of Insomnia.

Lost and confused, you buried your face in your hands, worrying for what the future had in store for you.

* * *

 When he checked the hall upstairs from the lobby, there were no signs of you anywhere. He searched the entire lobby when he finally dashed outside of the hotel to scan the environment. Nothing. You were nowhere to be found. He lost you again. Defeated, Noctis grips his hair with his gloved hand and pulled his head back as he groaned.

”You okay?” Prompto's voice reaches his ears.

”I'm assuming you couldn't catch _________?” Ignis asks.

The three friends caught up with the prince in front of the hotel. He heaved another heavy sigh and casts his gaze to the ground, ”No... I... lost her again...”

It was only for a few seconds, but he felt relief wash over him from finding you. Just knowing that you were still alive, standing in his own two eyes, made him happy. He expected the meeting to be warm and sweet like hot chocolate, but instead it was as bitter as black coffee. Of course. You left him in tears on his birthday no less and kept your distance from him up to graduation. The two of you had a fight. There shouldn't be a romantic cliché hug after years of separation. He shouldn't be greeted with your kindhearted smile or sweet embrace that he loved and missed. He didn't deserve any of it.

Despite being on this journey, thoughts of you never once left his mind. At nights when nightmares troubled his sleep, he would clutch onto your ribbon for reassurance. Never once did he take off the ribbon. It truly protected him when fighting the Malboros or Killer Bees. He felt that you were by his side, shielding him from danger whenever he wore the ribbon. It was his own sentimental protection charm.

When he couldn't take it anymore, Gladio pats him on the back and ushers him inside the Leville, ”It's late. We should rest up before we set out again.”

* * *

It would be a lie if the boys didn't say that their friend was keen on trying to find you. From the moment he woke up, he rushed headlong past his friends and into the marketplace in hopes to find you. He had hardly slept the night before. He focused all of his energy trying to find more information about your whereabouts. They went to the Surgate's Beanmine restaurant to ask the local tipster about other hunts and which one you were undertaking. They followed after your trail, only to find that you had finished them and went onto the next hunt. They spent the day, chasing after your shadow, and fighting the same enemies that re-spawned in the areas.

Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio were aware of the prince's obsession. When they had asked, he would avoid the question and continue forward. The Regalia never drove farther than the Kelbass Grasslands region.

Before they knew it, the sky had been painted with cool colors of midnight blue and black. They traveled on foot and chocobo in the Kelbass Grasslands near the Sothmocke Haven for the hunt. Exhausted, Ignis spoke up, ”Noct. We've spent the entire day running around. Perhaps it's time for us to call it a night.”

”Yeah man. My feet hurt!” Prompto complains.

”We'll be fine as long as we keep going.”

Fed up with his charade, Gladio rushes ahead to stop Noctis. He grips the front of his shirt, teeth clenching in irritation, ”Enough of this! You've been chasing a shadow all day. Don't you remember our goal is to get to Altissia? We've followed you all day and we're tired of your bullshit! Have you ever taken consideration of those around you?”

Gritting his teeth, the prince turns away and pushes his muscular friend off of him. His fists tightened until one could see the whites of his knuckles, ”I know! But I just... want to see her...”

”Let us return to the Regalia and take shelter at a nearest haven.” Ignis suggests as he leads the way. ”We can take the hunt another day.”

At that moment, a distant crack pierced through the silent grasslands around the foursome. In the darkness, a shining red dot shot up high in the sky. It was an emergency call from hunters in the middle of battle. They paused in their tracks when Prompto spoke.

”Hey guys? Did you hear and see that too?”

”A flare gun.” Ignis points into the direction of the burning dot, ”And it came from that direction.”

”Isn't that where our next night hunt is at?” the blond questions.

”Think it might've been _________?” Gladio suggests.

That set the prince off.

With no hesitation, he sprinted into the direction of the flare. His chest convulsed as dreadful thoughts entered his mind. He fought alongside you; he knew you were capable of protecting yourself. That flare, however, upset him. Images of you bloodied and injured appeared. What would he do if he was too late? Brushing those negative thoughts away, he kept moving forward until his feet began hurting. No, he didn't want to lose you forever. He drew the line. He'll make it. He'll do everything in his power to do so.

The prince finally reached the deep crater of dirt where five Ziggurats rushed at you with their sharp scythes. You held onto your right shoulder with your left hand, trying to stop the bleeding. Warm crimson blood dripped from the tips of your fingers to the dry and thirsty dirt ground. Your injury prevented you from fully dodging their quick blows and attacks. You anticipated one of the daemon's fury of slashes and barely evaded them, only to be cornered against a large rock. They encircled you with their monstrous gazes and you knew what was next.

Still and tenebrous death.

You held your breath, preparing yourself for your downfall, and accepting the hand of Death. The daemons each drew their sickle-like arms back then charged forward, only to collide with a powerful shield and stumbling back. The sound of metal clashing reached your ears as you opened your eyes. Noctis stood in front of you with his Shield of the Just in his left hand. He slightly faltered as he kept his back against you, ”You alright?”

You never expected for him of all people to save you in this moment. You blinked, trying to grasp the situation, and nodded, ”Y-yeah...”

Although he did save you, you noticed his knees trembled after the impact. You recalled living in the palace and hearing that the Royal Arms made those in the royal bloodline weaker the more they used them. It didn't help that you were low in health either. Fortunately, the others arrived on time and rushed into the fray. To distract the daemons, Noctis pounded against the center-most Ziggurat with a warpstrike of his Royal Arm then dropped onto his knees. The burden of the weapon was too much on his body, causing him to fall into a critical condition. You tried picking yourself up to rush to him, but the adrenaline wore off, making the burning and stinging in your shoulder prevent you from moving at all. Ignis had taken care of Noctis, giving him a Hi-Potion, then used another for you. He crushed the flask above your head, specks of blue-green light covering your body as you felt your skin closing the gash together. You weren't at full health, but you could wield your sword again. As you thanked the brunet, you thrusted your blade against a nearby Ziggurat and sidestepped when it rushed at you with those claws. With the help of a certain blond's bullets tearing its defense, you were able to take one daemon down with one last swing.

Shortly after, you began to feel the effects of losing too much blood. Your vision swirled and your head felt lighter than a helium balloon. You shook your head, trying to keep yourself awake, but nothing worked. Your legs turned into jello as you fell back with your eyes reaching the back of your head. You heard someone call out your name before pitch black darkness overtook your vision.

* * *

When you came to, your eyes met with the forest green fabric of the tent you were resting in. Something clutched tightly onto your right hand, and then you realized it was Noctis who held onto you. He sat crisscross beside you, his head rolled into his chest, and his eyes shut. His grip was like a child's, holding onto their mother for dear life. You could hear his light snoring and carefully sat up, trying your best to not disturb him. As you examined your right shoulder, you noticed that someone washed away your blood and wound for you. You expected to feel a scar to form, but you didn't see anything.

You turned your gaze back to Noctis, who dozed off uncomfortably and may be straining his neck. Pursing your lips, you gently rattled his shoulder with your free hand and called out his name. The syllables felt foreign to your lips, but you missed saying his name.

At the sound of your voice, his eyes fluttered open. Both of his hands held onto your right limb as he looked at you with those soft sapphire orbs you missed and still loved. His neck ached from his previous unnatural sleeping position, but he didn't care. What mattered most to him was this moment he can finally spend with you. You were alive and well, watching him with those soft (e/c) orbs that once twinkled when he used to crack smart-ass remarks. 

”How long was I out?” you asked.

He brought out his phone to check the time, ”Only a couple of hours. The guys are outside sleeping with the chocobos.”

”What about my chocobo?” you weren't running around on foot all day. You had your trusty steed take you to the areas where you needed to go.

”You mean the black chocobo? Prompto's taking care of her.” he answers.

You heaved a sigh of relief. With that out of the way, you didn't know what else to say. An awkward silence dreaded inside tent. The air became stuffy as you wandered your eyes around the environment. There were a scattered pack of cards in one corner, bags of groceries surrounded by cans of Ebony at another, and countless car magazines in the other. You've spent the last two years trying to avoid him. Seeing him in front of you only baffled you. What should you say? Should you apologize? Should you start small talk? You didn't know what to do.

”Can we... start over?” he finally breaks the empty silence. You raised your eyebrows at him as he continued, sucking the air through his gritted teeth. ”You know... forget about the bad things that happened between us and hang out like we used to?”

It took you a few seconds to grasp his offer. It would be nice if you could shove the bitter past wounds to the side and smile like you used to with him. You didn't hate the idea and you didn't know how long you would be able to spend time with him, but you might as well relish the time for those lost years. You still loved him. You could never get yourself to hate him.

Nodding, you agreed and it allowed him to sigh contently. He threw his head back at the ceiling, hurting his neck in the process, and causing you worry. You cradled him and gently laid him on the ground beside you. It was similar to back then when you slept with him during your childhood. You allowed him to rest against your bosom, wrap his arms around your stomach, and pull you close. He kept a tight hold of you, feeling that if he were to let go, you would float away. With a genial smile, you stroked his still-fluffy midnight blue tresses and closed your eyes. Running your fingers through his hair calmed him, and the sound of his soft breathing reminded you of those warm days you've spent living under the same roof.

”Are you still not eating your vegetables?” you smiled.

”Wha... I-I'm still healthy! I've grown!” he pouts into your chest.

Old habits die hard or never change. The two of you reminisced about the past and caught up until deep sleep overcame you.

It was a small start, but you were finally able to mend the broken bond between you and the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, it was only after I put Cindy and Aranea in the story, that I realized the actual age differences between them and Noct (Cindy's 26 and Ara's 30). I just gave up and made Holly the aunt because why not? This is a fanfic. I don't have to be 100% accurate. I can be 97% accurate ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ ~~end me~~  
>  also, i've decided to end this at 16 chapters (i wanted 15 but it wouldn't fit with the current situation). things are gonna be done and i'll be freeeee! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	15. Another Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you _really_ start your friendship anew with the man you've loved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to write fluff, but i just couldn't 100% all the way. then i wanted to make it Noct's POV but i just couldn't 100% all the way again (｡ಥﾛಥ｡) i tried... i hope this chapter was okay qAq)

You received your aunt's permission to travel with the prince and friends on one condition.

To visit her whenever the Regalia parked in Lestallum.

You thanked Holly for everything and headed out with the boys on their journey to the Vesperpool. Noctis had decided to spend the day catching fish (to which he argues that he wasn't trying to show off).

* * *

 ”Puny just like yours.” Gladio comments.

”Hey!” Noctis whines.

The prince pulls out another small Bluegill from the North Bank of the Vesperpool. Although you've spent the entirety sitting on the dock with your phone, it was worth seeing the smiles on your childhood friend's face whenever he caught something. When it was a big fish, he'd smile. When it wasn't, he'd pout. After countless failed attempts at landing bigger catches, Noctis slumps his shoulders and heaves a heavy sigh.

”Can we go now? I'm starving...!” Prompto pouts.

You exhaled through your nostrils, picked yourself up, then stood next to the brooding prince. His muscles tensed as he blinked multiple times, still nervous by your presence. It has been a while since you've joined them, but he still felt anxious near you. You beamed at him with a caring smile, gently placed your hand on his shoulder, then tiptoed to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek.

”Good luck,” you whispered. ”I believe in you.”

Your sudden action made the prince's cheeks flush crimson. He'd never expect to receive a kiss from you. He froze in place, trying to grasp again the feeling of your soft lips on his porcelain cheek. It made him happy as an uncontrollable smile formed on his lips. Filled with newfound resolve, he excitedly grips his fishing rod and tosses the line back into the water.

In no less than two seconds, a massively large fish had bitten the lure. Noctis plays out the line, a broad smile on his face as he fights with the aquatic creature. It flailed about in the water, weighing more than he was used to. It didn't stop him from reeling it in. He grunted and swung, pummeling the creature's stamina until he finally brought it to the wooden dock.

When the fish had fallen, Gladio took the cue to jump freely into the water, arms and legs high in the air, to wrestle with the creature. Ignis stands at the edge of the dock, fascinated by the massive size of the fish before Prompto places his hands on the brunet's butt to push him into the water. The blond stood by the edge this time and places his hands on his hips as he feels accomplished, until the prince roughly kicks him into the water too. You held onto Noctis' hand and leapt off of the dock to follow the others to carry the ginormous and heavy Regal Arapaima. It was a picture-worthy moment, so Prompto had his trusty camera on hand and snapped away a few shots before Gladio took it to land for Ignis to make tonight's dinner.

Seeing that you and the others had began yawning, Noctis called it a night and began towards the direction of the parked Regalia. Everyone followed in pursuit with their chocobos swimming across the massive lake. When you reached land, a handful of Chickatrices and Regaltrices appeared, scampering across the grass. Their small and chubby bodies scurried in circles, keeping their eyes on the threat. You hopped off your chocobo and gushed at the cuteness of the little fat creatures. 

”They are so cute!” you nearly screamed.

”Annnnnnd _deadly_.” Prompto grins.

At that moment, Noctis warpstriked into one of the chubby chicks with his blade and initiated combat. He didn't so much as hesitated when he brought his sword down on the incoming baby chicks. They retaliated and pecked at him before he could parry their attacks. Halfway through the battle, he wanted to call out your name for you to unleash a devastating attack, but when he directed his gaze at you, he found you helping Prompto stand on his feet and guarding him. Mixed emotions stirred in him as he watched, completely unaware of the tangerine Regaltrice coming his way. It was only at the last moment when he saw the chick, but he couldn't bring his sword up on time.

The chunky baby chick tackled him down onto his back, then bounced on his belly a couple of times like a kid inside a bouncy house, before Ignis thrusted his javelin at the creature and helped the prince back onto his feet. Just as he rose, the battle had been over and won. You jogged with Prompto, a lustrous grin on your face, to reach Noctis, but he immediately darted back onto the pathway to the road.

For some reason, his chest felt a throbbing sensation from seeing you being protective of his best friend. He didn't want to talk about it and rushed ahead towards the next destination.

When the five of you reached the Regalia, Ignis had taken control of the wheel and you sat in the back between Gladio and Noctis. His heartbeat quickened by your warmth beside him, and nearly gave out when you decided to rest your dreary head on his right shoulder. It was usually him doing the leaning back then. Being the support made him timid to move a single muscle because he didn't want to disturb your light rest.

The trip to the nearest camp wasn't the longest. It felt as if a few seconds passed with Ignis' speeding along the curves and bumps. However, those seconds felt like minutes for the prince. His eyes never left you for the entire ride. He studied your facial features. You were just as pretty as you were in high school, as far as he remembered. He couldn't help but smile as he moved strands of your hair behind your ear.

Then, the Regalia came to a stop. Everyone had stepped out, and Noctis hesitantly shakes your shoulder to wake you. You fluttered your eyes and proceeded to get out the vehicle from his side. After a few steps, you stumbled forward and flinched at the tingling and numb sensation from your leg. Not only were you falling asleep, but your leg was as well.

Noctis remained by your side, ”You doing okay?”

”My leg fell asleep...” you smiled through your teeth as you grasped onto your thigh.

The prince opens his mouth to speak, but closes it for a couple of times. He nervously tries reaching out to you, but slowly pulls back. He wanted to offer a piggyback ride, but he couldn't fight against the nerves. Eventually, Gladio became fed up with Noctis' pathetic attempt and casually knelt down behind you to lift you onto his shoulder as he carried some of the camping equipment on the other. You sat on his shoulder, terrified of the idea of falling off, but his hand securely gripped your thigh to ensure it wouldn't happen.

” _Pathetic_.” the bulky man comments as he proceeded to the safe haven.

With nothing to fend himself, the prince only responded with a gasp and followed after. You were set down onto one of the extra folding chairs while the others had set up camp. Noctis busied himself by pitching the tent with Gladio and Prompto. He struck the nail into the rock formation with a hammer then wandered his gaze to find you, standing beside Ignis by the grill. He watched as you smiled and giggled, which was a sweet melody to his ears. Then Ignis gave you a taste of the sauce he's been brewing on the stove, by taking the wooden spatula, carrying it with one hand under the end, and feeding it to you as you give an approving nod. Noctis wasn't paying much attention when his hammer accidentally swung to the side, nearly hitting Prompto when he managed to dodge the almost-flying tool.

”Nahhh!! Not the time for horseplay!” Prompto yelped.

”My hand slipped!” the prince's face turns beet red as he continues pounding the metal.

While everyone gathered around the campfire eating the caught and cooked fish, Prompto brought his camera and asked if you wanted to check out the shots he took for the day. You sat close beside your friend, smiling and praising his photography skills. There were even unpleasant pictures of you on the verge of sneezing, to which you scolded him before falling to a fit of laughter. Prompto's thumb casually pressed the right arrow on his camera for the next shot, when he came to a hilarious photo of the Regaltrice bouncing on Noctis' chest. You held your hand over your mouth as you laughed with the blond, trying not to spill your food on the ground.

”That's definitely one of your best shots, Prom!” you chuckled.

”Totally!” he extends his arm to Noctis to show him the picture. ”Dude! Ha ha ha! _FAIL!_ ”

Offended, the prince frowns, ”Hey! Who said you could take this?” he sighs and drops his head, ”God damn it...”

The nimble blond hurriedly picks himself up to show his camera to Gladio and Ignis, sharing the laughs around the fire. Noctis buried his face behind his midnight blue hair then grabbed his plate to sit on the edge of the haven, trying to make sure that you didn't see his blushing red cheeks.

Once the food had been devoured, it was time for bed. The others had settled into the tent, but Noctis had remained sitting on the edge of the rock formation. He heaved a heavy sigh and closed his eyes, replaying the day's adventure in his mind. As he thought back, he remembered feeling some sort of prickly sensation in his chest when he saw you protecting Prompto, being carried by Gladio, and tasting food from Ignis. Just thinking back to those images made his heart ache and him wanting to hold you, taking you away from any other guys.

Was this jealousy?

It wasn't a pleasant emotion.

He concentrated on the feeling, not hearing your footsteps as you placed yourself next to him. It was when you spoke to him, that he finally noticed your presence.

”Thinking about something?” you tilted your head at him.

”Uh, yeah. Something like that.” he blinks as he focuses his gaze ahead at the tenebrous trees and dimly twinkling stars on the dusk-filled sky.

Despite agreeing to start over your friendship, he couldn't erase the feelings he felt for you over the years. It still felt surreal to him, sitting here and seeing you right there beside him. The fact that you weren't saying anything, was a sign to him that you must've felt the same way. Seeing that you were chipper today compared to a few days ago, he hoped that he could settle the unfinished business between the two of you.

Rubbing the nape of his neck, he hesitantly starts, ”Ah... would you... believe me if I said that I've always thought of Luna as a sister, and not a lover?”

He noticed your eyes darkening the moment he mentioned the Oracle's name, and immediately regretted bringing her up.

”Even so... it's not gonna stop the wedding from happening.” you brought your knees to your chest as you stared vacantly into the distance. Her name made you feel like an hollow shell. The night you met her made a part of you disappear. It felt as if all of the colors of the world had dissipated into thin air, with drab gray taking its place.

Noctis couldn't say much. He knew that what separated you from him was the princess. The only things he can say, are the promises he hopes to keep. ”_________, when I claim the throne, you won't have to worry about living in someone's shadow, because I'm gonna make sure that you'll feel special. I'm not gonna lose you again and that's final.”

His sapphire eyes glimmered with resolution, in the soft blue lights emanating from the haven. Whatever anxiety he felt before, faded away. If what he felt from witnessing your smile as you bonded with his friends was jealousy, he didn't want you to feel that pain anymore.

You wanted to believe his words, but you couldn't help but remember the bitterness you felt in the past. The powerful emotion impacted you the most and consumed your life, forcing you to toss aside your relationship with the prince before the situation further escalated. Leaving him was for the best, but here you are, sitting by him, talking to him as if everything didn't happen. Why were you doing this to yourself? Did you believe that you could stay as his friend without the past hindering your emotions?

Balling your fists, you kept your ground and argued, ”But what about Lady Lunafreya? She would be devastated and would do all in her power to keep the wedding. When she came to Lestallum before you visited, all the masses could ever talk about was the grand wedding.”

”Then I guess I'll have to call off the wedding formally through the presses.” he smiles with a confident attitude.

At his suggestion, his gaze fell back onto you, and he recognized your anxiety all too well as your eyes widened, and your shoulders trembled the slightest. He immediately regretted having to sound cocky about his decision. You were composed for the entire day, but traversing into sensitive and old memories made you weak. It was just like that moment at his birthday party when you argued with him about this very topic; the one thing tore that thin thread between the two of you. He felt that he was losing you, opening the box of repressed memories, and ripping the visible scars to bleed again.

”No! You can't do that!” you shivered, nails digging into your palms. ”We've talked about this before. I... I'm _nothing_ like Lady Lunafreya. She's always shining brilliantly like a perfect goddess. Every person in Eos adores her to her very bones! The only influence I have to my name are my dog tags from being a hunter! She has her family lineage, the public's pity and affection, and the Six's blessings. I don't want to stand in the spotlight to be ridiculed!”

His simple request of being with you was once again rejected and denied by you. He pushed too far again, and felt that you became this way because of him. If he wasn't a prince. If the arranged marriage didn't exist. If his visit to Tenebrae didn't happen. Maybe, just, _maybe_ , he would be able to hear an approval from you. Instead, he _is_ a prince. The arranged marriage _is_ real. And his very first encounter with Lunafreya _did_ happen.

However, despite all the odds, he has resolved himself to not losing you to these obstacles. Not when you were here, in his eyes, after two missing years.

”_________, look at me!” he roughly grips your shoulders to force you to face him. ”You won't be ridiculed by people because I will use all of my power to make you happy. Luna may have the love of the people, but she doesn't have this.”

He takes your hand and places it over his left bosom for his fluttering heart beats. His palpitating heart and sincere gaze spoke the truth for his story. Not even words could describe how much you meant to him.

”A future king doesn't need to marry a princess in order to rule a country. My dad is proof of that as he kept order and balance by himself after my mom passed away. I'm not marrying Luna. I only need you by my side to keep me going.” he confesses.

His sapphire orbs stayed on you as he waited for an answer. It seemed as if time had ceased. You were too baffled to think of words however, leaving a heavy silence to befall the air around the two of you. As the seconds dragged on, Noctis saw how cliché that was and mentally cursed at himself. He blinked and began turning red at the realization of his hand still around yours on his chest. He reluctantly pulls away and coughs inwardly before recollecting himself to stand. With nothing else to say, he swivels on his heel to head for the tent when you stopped him.

”W-wait! I-isn't it a bit too much if there's five people in one tent?” you bit the bottom of your lip as you twiddled with your thumbs. ”It would be stuffy with the collected body temperature, and there wouldn't be enough space. We have our chocobos here... We could sleep with them...”

The corners of the prince's lips curls into a content smile, ”When you put it that way... Alright. Sure. We'll sleep under the stars tonight.”

You practically leapt from your spot and merrily skipped to your resting black chocobo. Seeing your enthusiasm made his smile wider as he followed along and sat beside his trusty steed. He noticed your expression falter when he placed himself a ways from you.

”Um, Noct?” you softly spoke. ”Do you... want to rest your head on my lap? At least for tonight?”

His cheeks reddened at your invitation. It was a sign that you didn't want to shove him away. That you still cared for him as much as he did for you. He gave you that dazzling smile that never ceased to melt your heart and happily made his way to you. Placing himself next to you, he lays on his back and rests his head on your lap, just like he used to in the past. Soft, warm, with a tinge of a fruity scent, like he remembered. Closing his eyes, he smiled as he could imagine his previous feelings whenever he had asked you to do this for him. It was once his routine to call for you whenever he felt that he needed your warmth. You were his favorite heating pillow. Then your fingers delicately ran through his scalp, a sensation that he's truly missed in the last two years without your presence. Your soft humming began lulling him to a deep sleep and his eyelids soon became heavier.

To ensure you were still with him, he intertwined your hand with his and allowed the blissful slumber to overcome his senses.

A soothing slumber that he has not experienced in years.

Finally, welcoming him in its embrace.

 

* * *

 

Once you made certain that the prince had fallen asleep, you sighed and slumped your shoulders. A couple of years and the two of you still had those romantic feelings towards one another. If your heart truly feels that emotion, and his dedication to cease all advancements of the wedding is as strong, why should you resist any further? You've spent a good portion of your life suppressing those thoughts on the verge of your heart breaking in the process.

Your fear of public hatred kept you at bay. To be chastised due to social background or lack of eminence. For being judged not based on your character, but on your influence and lineage. That kind of judgement terrified you because you grew up in that type of environment, living in the Citadel with the pretentious aristocrats breathing down your shoulder. Whether if they disparaged you in your presence or behind your back, you felt their condescending glares. Simply living in the palace made the dagger-filled glares all the worse.

As if he knew you were distressed, Noctis gave a light squeeze on your hand. Startled, you believed that he fell asleep and watched his peaceful expression again. You brushed it off but smiled at his reassurance.

That's right.

As future king, he will do all in his power to care for his citizens. If you're not mistaken, you're also a Crown citizen. It's part of his duty to make you happy and keep you safe.

You lightly tousled his midnight blue tresses and lowered your head to his. Moving his bangs aside, you placed a chaste kiss on his forehead and bid him a goodnight before you leaned on your chocobo and closed your eyes.

Finally, welcoming the warm embrace of sleep, with the prince's hand still interlaced with yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look who's finally starting to warm up (ง •ૅ౪•᷄)ว lol can you guess what the next chapter's gonna be about?? ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


	16. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night with the prince, which may be the last. But this time, with more heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jokes on me, I think I might still edit some parts (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞

Years without your touch fueled the prince's desire to hold you in his arms. Seeing you here, in front of him, made him deeply anxious. He felt as if he was still dreaming.

The moon had risen into the dark sky, puffy gray clouds looming over Eos' light source. Noctis called it a night for the road trip and made reservations in a motel in Old Lestallum. Prompto leapt into the air, elated at the news of claiming soft beds under a roof instead of sleeping bags. You grinned at your blond friend, assuming that they spend more nights under the stars than a roof.

For your consideration, you were given a separate room from the guys. Sharing a tent is one thing, but a room appears to be a stretch. With the small tent, you were able to snuggle with Noctis at the end. He would be the bigger spoon and ensure your safety from the others. It sent a pleasant sensation for you to feel his warm breath puff against your neck and ear. Hearing his soft snores from behind, comforted you. You wouldn't mind camping every night if it meant that he would spoon you or cuddle with you. The intimacy would remind you of your high school years, wrapping him in your arms during the nights and running your fingers through his dark velvety tresses.

Once you settled into your room, you stayed with the guys to joke around and play King's Knight. You didn't want to sleep yet, despite the rough day of hunting. You wanted to stay with Noctis a bit longer.

Time flew as you were having fun. Ignis checks the time on his phone and declares it bedtime. You and Prompto groaned together. It felt like having a mother again. You were an adult and you still had a curfew thanks to the great Ignis Scientia.

Gladio places his magazines down onto the coffee table and glances at you, ”Shouldn't you be going to your room? It's late. Wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea about you staying in a room filled with four guys.”

”Alright, alright,” you heaved as you gathered your belongings. ”If Ignis is my mom, what're you? My dad?”

”You know, you're very lucky that I think of you as another little sister,” the muscular brunet smirks. He stood on his feet and tousled your hair, ”Get some sleep champ.”

Your cheeks flushed slightly at the familiar gesture. Nodding, you beamed at the brunet, ”Will do.”

In your room, you felt the empty silence eating away your comfort. One ginormous space with two queen-sized beds and one bathroom, similar to the guys' room. Flopping yourself on the mattress closest to the wall, you gazed at the ceiling. White paint. A bland and generic ceiling design. The plain features of the ceiling reminded you to change into your pajamas.

Turning the lights off, you tossed the blankets aside and huddled under them. It still felt uncomfortable in the spacious room by your lonesome.

When you least expected it, soft knocks erupted from your door. Heaving a sigh, you shuffled out of the cushiony bed and managed to make your way to the entrance. Once you swung the wooden barrier open, you found the prince with his midnight-blue locks slightly shrouding his pinkish cheeks.

”Can I... uh... sleep with you... for tonight?” he nervously rubs the nape of his neck with his gloved hand. ”For... you know... old time's sake?”

”Sure,” you welcomed him into your room and watched him plop onto your bed near the wall.

Locking the door, you place your hands on your hips. He fell prostrate on the mattress, face burrowing the downy pillows. Same as always. Old habits never die. You sit on the other bed, leaning forward, observing his more masculine face. Then you folded your arms on the bedding, smiling at the same porcelain skin of the prince. He looks more rugged now compared to his high school years. You delicately brushed his stray midnight-blue strands away from his eyes then run your fingers through his velvety hair.

Opening his eyes, he keeps his gaze on you and gives a small smile. His eyes wandered and found something glimmering on your body.

His eyes widened at the piece of jewelry that hung around your neck. The same sterling silver ring with a sapphire gem in the center, small lavender kunzite stone at the bottom of the rim, with diamonds encrusting the rest of the pendant. Although the day you received the gift did not end well, you still wore the necklace on a daily basis. You never wanted to forget your childhood friend, even if you fought with him.

Slowly sitting up, he keeps his gaze on the jewelry, ”You're... still wearing the necklace.”

At first, you weren't certain what he meant until you glanced down at your necklace. You beamed at him, grasping onto the pendant, ”Yeah. I haven't taken it off ever since you gave it to me.”

”Really?” his sapphire orbs twinkled in hope, ”I'm glad you liked it.”

In mere moments, that bright smile soon dropped with the prince's gaze that landed on his hands. Twiddling with his thumbs, he breaks away his connected hands and speaks, ”Hey, uh... will you hear me out on something?” you could see the hesitation in his eyes, the reluctance from within, ”I... I wanted to tell you that I... the reason why I...” he sighs heavily as his shoulders slump, ”I don't know how to say this.”

You peered at him, trying to find his eyes, ”What's wrong?”

”I'm... serious... about dropping the wedding.”

You slowly nodded, understanding what was still on his mind. It didn't surprise you.

”I... I...” fumbling with his words, he heavily sighs and holds his head with his gloved hand. Something troubled him, but you weren't certain what it was. He takes another deep breath before speaking, ”The reason why I'm on this journey, is to tell Luna in person, that I have someone else in mind to marry.”

Your eyes immediately widened at those words. He was serious and intent on cancelling the wedding with Lunafreya. You were aware, but hearing his reason behind the road trip felt surreal.

”Even before the roadtrip, I wanted to cancel the wedding. I... I wanted to find you and ask for your forgiveness, your friendship, everything, back. But I just... couldn't do it,” the whites of his knuckles appears as he balls his fists. ”Part of me still believed that I didn't deserve your kindness or forgiveness... but I want to say this... while I still have the chance...”

You watched him with a bated breath. You felt apprehension in the pits of your stomach, growing as the seconds passed. Somehow, you knew what his next phrase of words would be. Those magical words that you've always wanted to hear, but couldn't. You wanted to confirm it, even after these years.

He finds himself in your eyes and spoke those words that felt like a sweet melody you could replay in your mind over and over.

”I love you, and I don't wanna lose you ever again.” he initiated the embrace, tightening his hold on you to ensure you won't disappear. He breathes in your scent, taking in everything and trying his best to memorize the sweet feeling of you in his arms.

”You won't lose me,” you wrapped your arms around him, gently squeezing him to assure him, ”because I've loved you ever since we met.”

Your palpitating heart thumped against your ears, resonating with the rhythms of the prince's. It felt as if your chest was about to explode from this dreamlike moment. Elation and relief courses through your body as you cradle him. Oh, how you missed his scent, his strong arms, and his warmth. It baffled you to think that you were the one who had the key to his heart this entire time.

Deeply inhaling your scent, he reminisces about the times when he asked you to lull him to sleep. Your presence and sweet aroma comforted him. He missed those nights when you played with his hair at night. When you had offered your lap to him as a pillow the night before, he thought that he had been dreaming. As he reluctantly pulls away from the embrace, he averts his gaze to the side, rouge coloring his porcelain cheeks.

”Can I... kiss you?” his nervous plead made you blush.

You nodded, prepared to give him another chance at romance by opening your heart once more. At your response, he slowly proceeded to draw his face towards yours. Closing your eyes, you felt his lush and warm lips against yours. As he draws back a few centimeters, just close enough for your lips to touch again, he softly whispers, ”Can I... do it again?”

Once more, you nodded with consent and he immediately locks his lips with yours. This time, he opens his mouth and tries to use his tongue. His wet muscle begged for entry and you granted his wish. Soon enough, you were tasting the man you've been wanting your entire life. As he grew hungrier, he gently holds the back of your back and angles his chin to further the kisses. You could feel him explore every inch of your mouth with just his tongue. It made your body temperature hotter by the second as you gasped for air.

He presses his lips onto yours again, a rush of ecstasy overwhelming your senses. The way he pushed his mouth against yours, felt desperate and rough. Those years of separation also flamed your desire to feel his touch again. You could finally toss those restrictions and pressures out the window. No more worrying about your social status or a certain Tenebrian princess getting in the way. What matters now is the present you and Noctis, sharing passionate exchanges on the same bed.

As he draws back, he wraps his strong arms around you once more and plants a few kisses on the crook of your neck. It sent shivers down your spine, but it was exhilarating. You wanted more of his kisses. His slightly parted lips made its way to your right ear, hot breath tickling your sensitive organ. A small moan escapes from you as he nibbles your earlobe. Those kisses were slow and sensual, similar to his wandering hands that made way upwards on your back from the inside of your top. He successfully unhooks your bra and plants another kiss on your right ear. His tongue traces your earlobe as he sloppily kisses it, allowing your body to react accordingly.

Another mewl instinctively escapes you. Your sweet voice intoxicated him. Then a thought crossed your mind, ”W-wait, Noct. What if we wake the others?”

”Gahh, it's fine,” he resumes his trails of kisses, ”They're all deep sleepers. Gladio's snores should be loud enough.”

It made sense. You eventually gave in and desperately prayed that none of the guys were awake.

Whispering in that seductive tone you loved, he puffs into your ear, ”You know... your clothes are in the way...”

You pursed your lips with a knowing smile, ”Okay, why don't you try taking them off then, big boy?”

”Alright. Just remember: you asked for it.”

In mere seconds, he picks you up and throws you onto the other queen-sized bed. Your body sunk into the cold sheets of the mattress, a relieving sensation from your burning hot temperature. His hands hurriedly removes your top as you unbuttoned any buttons or unzipped any flies on your bottoms. He threw your bottoms to the other side of the room and tossed his gray skull tee with your clothes. Hungrily pressing his lips against yours, he smirks within the exchange, ”You doin’ okay down there?”

On cue, his hand lightly trails down your stomach like a feather to your skin to lift your panties. Two of his fingers reached inside to feel your labia soaked to the touch. Your body quivered at the foreign sensation near your petals. His fingers grazed the soaked sensitive skin, applying more pressure to which you moaned. The corner of his mouth rose in satisfaction as he begins to play around your drenched lower lips, his thumb drawing tiny circles on the small numb of your clit.

”Even better...”

His fingers went in and out ever so smoothly, that it aroused you even more. Those luscious lips of his returns to yours, causing pleasure to surge through your body. You flinched at this sensual touch and moaned heavily into the air. Through the exchange, he swirled his fingers and curled them inside you, causing you to tightly grip the bed sheets before encircling his hips with your legs. Your walls began tightening around his fingers and when he inserted another, you winced and pressed your lips harder against his.

Running your fingers through his dark locks, you smother him with your yearning kisses, hot breath puffing against his cheek. He draws his head to your right breast, then brushes his tongue against the sensitive top. The stimulation from your labia and your breast made you arch your back from the overwhelming sensation. He grins as he laps your hardened nipple, pleasure-filled moans slipping from your mouth. His tongue made circles around and on your mounds, sucking and smoothing over the top with his muscle. He thrusts his fingers harder inside you as he plays with your extremely sensitive nipple until you felt yourself reach your limit. Any more of these satisfying stimulations and you could feel your stomach explode.

Just before you could taste the gratifying satisfaction, he pulls himself away and grabs something from the drawer between the two beds. It was too dark to see, but you could hear him tearing the paper and the sounds of latex retracting. His hands fell back on you as you knowingly brought your knees up, welcoming the cold air to your most vulnerable and sensitive area.

”Ready?” his sweet voice reaches your ears.

You swallowed a lump in your throat, then slowly nodded. You felt something brushing vertically against your drenched labia and clit for a few moments. A small mewl escaped from you at the touch. It was his pleasure-maker. The thing you've been wanting secretly. The teasing contact made you thirst for more. You wanted ecstasy. You wanted to be pleasured by him.

Before you knew it, something plunged into the pit of your stomach from your sacred area. You felt that cylinder-like organ push into you, causing you to retract your legs to your body from the sudden rush of ecstasy. Your gasps matched his as he draws his face to the crook of your neck, hot breath puffing against your burning hot skin. His hands rested near the sides of your head as he recollects himself. You could feel your walls squeezing and constricting around his length by the second as you wrapped your legs around his hips.

As you take his face into your hands, you stared into his sapphire eyes with sincerity, ”I love you Noct. I love you Noctis.”

His expression had a look of surprise and confusion before a bright smile replaced it. He laughed, as if a weight had been taken from his shoulders, a sound that you'll never forget and have always treasured.

”Oh man... I'm happy,” he crashed his lips onto yours, then slowly draws back. ”I'm really happy.”

Then, he moved his hips against yours as he wrapped his arms around your body.

It went back and forth, in and out, ever so smoothly and slowly. His body rocking against yours at an easy pace, walls tightening around his length by the second. All of your hidden desires quenched by one motion. He buries his face into the crook of your neck, sucking and nipping pieces of your flesh to leave his marks on your body.

”Tell me again.” he requested as his tongue smooths over sections of your neck.

You mewled at his thrusts and tongue, drawing your head back to give him more of your body for him to explore, ”I love you Noctis Lucis Caelum!”

Your words were a melody to his ears. His fingers trailed downwards to your breast, smoothing the hardening tip with his index finger then massaging them with more force. Your hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to your soaked body. As you brought your head from the mattress, you used your tongue to flick his earlobe then nibbled on his sensitive organ. His body trembled slightly at your actions, giving you the power to continue stimulating him.

To get back at you, he used one free hand to rub your solid nipple in circles and rocked his body against yours. You winced at his touch then blew air into his ear. His rhythms began increasing in return. His breathing soon matched with yours, quickening at each second as hot puffs of his breath tickled your ear to your spine. He wasn't as vocal, but his heavy breathing brushing against your skin made the experience all the more powerful.

The knots in your stomach scrunched together at his fast thrusts and rough massaging. You could feel yourself steadily reaching the top as he filled you with his love. His parted lips made way to your ear again and all it took was another deep moan hitting your flesh.

Your mind went blank as your hold on Noctis' back tightens. You feel your climax about to peak. With a few more rhythmic pushes, your bottom half finally clenched up and violently throbbed to release the rush of ecstasy. You screamed his name at the top of your lungs, shortly falling breathless from the endless amounts of panting. Satisfaction and embarrassment washes over you as you gradually loosen your grip on the prince.

”Did you just...” he hesitantly ceases his movements, watching you as you shut your eyes and turned your head away from embarrassment.

Your cheeks flushed as you nodded in response. It was embarrassing. You came first while he was still smacking his hips into yours. Your special juices made it easier for him to slide in and out. Although you covered your face, he reaches for you and removes your hands from your eyes. Brushing your cheek with his thumb, he lovingly gazes into your eyes, then swoops down with a lingering kiss on your lips.

”You're so cute.”

At that moment, his hands gripped onto both of your round cheeks as he hoists you from the bed and pushes your drenched body against the cold, and slightly rugged, but mostly smooth, wall. Your legs were wide open and rested on his forearms as he enraptures you with his even hungrier kisses. He re-aligns his member with your entrance then enters your entrance smoothly and began thrusting rapidly against your exposed core, pushing deeper inside and out to pour his love into your body again. This new position made you lightheaded but you felt more pleasure and excitement than before. You encircled his neck with your arms then drew back from the kiss to press your parted lips on his ear again. It was his time to climax but you could feel yourself peaking again for the second time.

”Ah, if you keep doing that I'll...” he doesn't finish. You took that as your cue to moan into his ear, tickling him with your hot breath.

His hips pumped further into you by the second until the knots in the pit of your stomach exploded and unlaced again, his length twitching and gradually coming to a stop as you ride your climax with him. He presses his lips against yours, taking in your scent one last time before he carries you back to the bed. Before he collapsed onto the mattress beside you, he takes the tissues on the bedside to clean himself and gave a few sheets to you. Panting, you cleaned your labia and threw the tissues away. You grabbed the blankets with your hazy mind and covered it over the two of you.

Noctis pulls you close to his bare chest, nuzzling his face into the crown of your head, and sighs contently, ”Thanks for staying by my side.”

You pressed against his body with a matching smile, ”I'll never leave again. I promise.”

”Oh yeah?” he smirks. ”You better keep this one, because you're the only one who can make me feel this way.”

As you pressed your ear against his chest, you could hear his palpitating heart, beating at a fast pace. You smiled, satisfied that he made a cheesy remark. Raising your chin, you give the dork a sweet and chaste kiss on his lips, ”I love you so much.”

It wasn't a mistake to keep those memories, good and bad, in your heart through the years. There was little to worry about between the two of you. His fate may be tragic, but if you could stand by his side through thick and thin, you would smile at the sky even in the darkest of times. You were prepared to spend your life with him or throw it away for his sake. His existence was meant for something greater and you knew.

Even if tonight was the last peaceful night you were able to spend with Noctis, it didn't matter. You were able to confine your feelings to him with no second doubts.

”No matter what happens,” you whispered. ”I want you to remember that I've always loved you and I still do.”

Your light eternal.

The remnants of your memories.

Granted.

With a delicate smile on your lips and another soothing kiss on the crown of your head.

 

* * *

 

 

**BONUS:**

The morning after the passionate night, you and Noctis dressed yourselves and cleaned up. It wasn't until the two of you reached the Crow's Nest to see the boys exchange knowing glances at each other and to you. Ignis coughed, turning his attention back to the newspaper in his hands, rouge tinting the tips of his ears. Gladio whistled an unknown tune, eyes drifting off into space with a knowing smirk, playing with the cup in his hands. Then Prompto nervously scratches the nape of his neck, cheeks reddening as he pulls out his phone to distract himself.

At that moment, you knew what was up.

Your face flushed crimson as you covered it with your hands. Oh no. They must've heard everything. The way they acted, showed that they knew. Ignis' ears were red the moment he saw you and Noctis. Then Gladio smirked approvingly like he knew it already.

”D-did you guys... hear it?” you mustered your courage to ask.

”Yep.” Prompto's eyes were wide as he curtly responded.

”The walls were indeed very thin.” Ignis comments.

”We heard every little sound.” Gladio nods.

Your hands shot to your face as you muffled your scream of agonizing embarrassment. Despite being able to tear down the walls between you and Noctis, you weren't able to maintain a better wall between the rooms. You believed that you wouldn't be able to show your face around Old Lestallum anytime soon. The boys would tease you forever for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GASP* is that what I think it is?? CONTRACEPTION???
> 
> and here's some short comedic relief to help you through the smut and angst that went on (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> let's be real here. this doesn't really look like a perfectly good ending here. everything wasn't wrapped up in a neat little bow. i'll have to add one more final chapter or epilogue if it doesn't seem like a really good ending. if you think that a little (or a lot) more could be added to this end, please give me your opinion. if there's a lot of demand, i'll definitely add another long chapter to end this story on another happy note. thank you so much for following this story (despite the confusions and my incredibly slow updates) and i hope that i was able to bring some entertainment to you whether if it was through angst or some of the comedy! (๑ ́ᄇ`๑)


	17. Epilogue - Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm I was so salty about where I ended the previous chapter, so I made an epilogue because I couldn't help myself q7q  
> Now THIS is a good bow or ribbon to tie up the story.

_Small hands gently tapped your shoulder as you darted around the greenery of the forest. Your tiny feet stopped as you swiveled around to see your childhood friend with midnight blue hair smile at you._

_”Tag, you're it!” he giggles before turning tail and running into the opposite direction._

_Your high-pitched giggles met with his as you chased after the young prince. Watching afar from inside the palace, the king looks down on the innocent scene behind the glass windows. A broad smile appears on his lips as he says to himself, ”He will be a great king, with her by his side. I wish nothing but happiness between the two.”_

_As you tackled the young prince down to the grassy ground, the two of you tumbled down a minuscule hill, green bits of grass tangled in your hair and specks of dirt on your skin. Your tiny body ached from the tumbling but you landed on top of the boy, who cushioned your fall. You blinked to find Noctis' face near yours and blushed. You found yourself becoming lost in those sparkling, ocean blue pools. Then you swooped to him to place a quick peck on his cheek before bolting off onto your two feet._

_His face flushed as he stood, ”Hey! That's cheating!” then he dashed after your figure, cheerful giggling resounding in the crowded forest._

* * *

While in the Alstor Slough, you mischievously smiled as a thought crossed your mind. To liven the mood, you playfully tapped Noctis' shoulder and pulled back, ”Tag, you're it!”

It takes Noctis a couple of seconds to comprehend the situation, ”Uh, what?”

When he saw your running figure darting off into the distance, a broad smile emerged on his face. It was a challenge that he was willing to take. He used his warpstriking ability to cheat and make his job easier to get closer to you. You ran behind one of the abandoned shacks in hopes to gather more distance between the two of you, when he warpstriked and landed onto the top of the building. He threw his blade behind you and wrapped his arms around you from your back. Your face flushed at his sudden embrace and your muscles stiffened as you wondered what his next move was.

”Tag, you're it.” Noctis smiles against the crook of your neck.

Before you could try to break free and touch him, he had tossed his sword at the top of the metal tower beside the shack, piercing his blade into the side, and hanging by the edge with one hand. You pouted and yelled, ”Hey! That's not fair!”

”What? Did you say something? I can't hear you from over here!” he smirks.

The frown on your face deepens as you crossed your arms across your chest, ”Sooner or later, your arm's gonna give, and then I'll get even!”

Or at least you thought it would be so. He kept using his warpstrike ability and you were becoming frustrated by his cockiness. There was only so much of his narcissistic attitude that you could handle, and his special ability was one of them. When you stopped by a large boulder, he wasn't paying much attention and warpstriked onto that rock formation. You took that opportunity to tackle him from there, causing the two of you to tumble down the grassy hill. Your body ached from the fall, and became even more sore when your back hit the ground with something slightly heavy landing on top of you.

The moment you opened your eyes, you found a pair of ocean blue pools looking back at you. Your cheeks and his had flushed scarlet as the seconds dragged on. He clears his throat, and you expected for him to hop off of you, but then he swooped downwards to your face, and planted a lingering kiss on your lips, before he hurriedly jumped off. You blinked multiple times, trying to grasp what had happened and the feeling of his lips on yours. Then your face burned beet red the more you remembered the feeling.

”H-hey!! That's cheating!” you dashed full speed ahead, spending the rest of the afternoon trying to catch His Highness before Ignis began scolding the two of you to focus on the current hunt.

* * *

 

Touching the silver pendant around your neck, you thought back to the fond memories you shared with Noctis. The endless laughter that replayed in your mind like a music track. The coy and cocksure smiles he'd give you. The amounts of compathy you felt by his dorky attitude. The countless attempts of you forcing him to eat his vegetables. His gentle hold of your arm whenever you were in a pinch during battles. His high-fives whenever the two of you performed link strikes or you saving him from danger. Every little action that he performed, remained in your beating heart that ached for him.

Looking back at your past self, you began to hate yourself for your nescience. What mattered the most to you, was the comforting days with the four boys. You didn't care about the future's tragedy, so long as you had been by Noctis' side. The present mattered more than the future, but how did it come to this? The prince, stuck inside a crystal that was believed to have the abilities to protect the world, betrayed by the false speculations with the chancellor pulling the strings.

What kept your hope from faltering, was the necklace he gave you on White Day, when you preoccupied yourself with feelings of jealousy from the decreased Oracle. The night before Altissia's downfall and Leviathan's wrath, he promised to receive the Astral's power, banish the darkness, and come back in one piece. Instead, the next few nights held silent nothings and cold shoulders. Your childhood best friend Prompto was stolen and your favorite mentor in the culinary arts lost his vision.

Everything was lost.

You've spent the next 10 years as a hunter in the World of Ruin, shoving both the fond and painful memories in the forbidden chest hidden in the back of your mind. Despite being reunited with Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio, you felt a hollow sensation eating you from the inside out. The others eventually moved on, unlike you.

You were aware of Noctis' fate.

To be used as a sacrifice to bring light upon the forever dusk-filled world.

* * *

An old and beaten truck had pulled into Hammerhead, the headquarters for all hunters. You recognized the driver behind the blaring headlights. The young boy turned into a handsome man, Talcott. Inside was a husky-like dog with black fur, and beside them in the passenger's seat, a grown man with familiarly dark hair and unshaven face. Blinking, you focused your eyes onto the other man.

No way.

It couldn't be.

The others had arrived on time, Prompto casually patting your back and Ignis' as he led you towards the vehicle. When the man had stepped out, you felt your tears that you've kept in for years, surfacing to your eyes. Your chest convulsed, shards of glass pricking your heart, and your vision gradually becoming blurrier by the second.

The first word he says as he greets the four of you, was a simple and small, ”Hey.”

Gladio came to him first, somewhat bitter from the missing years. He playfully shoves the older Noctis on his shoulder with the usual scolding tone, ” _’Hey’_? That's all you have to say for yourself after all this time?”

Prompto on the other hand, greeted his best friend with enthusiasm and disbelief. His tired aquamarine orbs twinkled as he extends his hand to tap his friend's arm, making sure that what he was seeing was real. That his best friend did come back from a long sleep in the crystal.

”Noct! It's you! It's really you!” he beams.

”Is it? I hadn't realized.” the other male jokes.

”Well, well.” Ignis nods, a prideful grin across his face. His eyes behind the shades were opened, something he continued doing in the past few years ever since he learned to reopen them. ”You kept us waiting.”

Noctis gives a small smile as he approached the brunet. A somewhat bittersweet thought crossed him at the sight of his still-blind friend. He grips the advisor's shoulder and gives a firm squeeze of reassurance, ”Not like I wanted to.”

Then he swivels on his heels to the guys, when he found you, clutching onto your chest, tears streaming down your cheeks. You were speechless, dumbfounded at the phrases of words that you wanted to say the moment he came back. The words you compiled in your mind when you heard of his arrival on the radio, vanished into nothingness. Seeing him, standing on his two feet, as a grown man, in front of you, made you utterly speechless.

”Uh...” the prince's hand reached the back of his neck as he fumbled with his words too.

Instead of using your words, you dashed towards him and leapt into him, your arms encircling his neck. A small gasp escapes from him, but he wraps his arms around you and tightens his hold of you. You buried your face into his chest, deeply inhaling that familiar scent that you've missed. His height has increased since the last you've seen him, forcing you to stand on your tiptoes as you keep your arms around him. His body is warm, just like you remembered.

”You're back...” your remaining tears soaking into his shirt.

He smiles as he strokes the back of your head, ”I'm back.”

As you reluctantly drew back, you wiped the remaining tears from your face, sniffled, then wrapped your arms around Gladio and Prompto. You gathered the two towards Noctis while Prompto and Gladio helped you pull Ignis into the huge group hug. The king was swarmed with everyone's bodies and arms. You lovingly tousled the boys' hairs and felt someone rub your back. It was a bit uncomfortable for you due to your shorter stature, but you managed.

”Now _this_ is a proper reunion.” Prompto chuckles as he gently ruffles your hair.

”Certainly warmer than your average encounters.” Ignis comments, his eyes on you as he gave an approving smile. ”All thanks to _________.”

”Never thought we'd do this.” Gladio jokes, to which you managed to hit his shoulder to make him flinch.

”You guys... are the best.” Noctis sniffled.

That reunion was one of the sweetest moments you've come in contact with in these past 10 years.

For the final night, the five of you spent it out camping on the nearest safe haven to Insomnia. The last time you'll be able to savor Ignis' cooking and spend time with the guys. Prompto brought out his camera, scrolling through the images from 10 years past and bringing out more camera rolls. You laughed at their teasing as more pictures of their dorkiness came to view. Noctis kicking Gladio in the shins as the two faced the camera. Noctis hooking his arm around Ignis' neck, pulling him in. Noctis and Prompto taking their selfies in the Costlemark Tower. Prompto smiling in his selfie as an MT brings its axe downwards from the background. Gladio combing his hair back as he laughs in the back seat of the Regalia. Ignis taking off his glasses and smirking devilishly at the camera. There were pictures of you and Noctis holding hands that made your heart melt. Then a picture of you carrying an unconscious Noctis on your back appeared. The next image was of you throwing him onto one of the queen beds in a motel, then you and Prompto taking markers to draw on the sleeping prince's face.

You remembered that day vividly. Noctis had woken up last. You and Prompto tried so hard to keep in your laughter, but seeing the prince with black markings of a fake mustache, monocle, go-tee, and the word ’DICKS’ on his forehead, was overbearing. The moment the prince checked his reflection on his phone, you and Prompto darted out of the area, giggles and screams filling the air.

Thinking back, you missed those days of a carefree existence and no worries about the current state of the world.

You weren't for the mood to sleep for once. In fact, ever since Noctis disappeared into the crystal, you hadn't slept properly in years. You and Prompto remained awake during the long nights until your bodies gave out.

For your consideration and Noctis', the guys had ushered themselves inside the green tent to give you privacy. You sat beside him on the ground, your head leaning against his shoulder. With your hands intertwined with his, you watched the burning red flames twirl on the campfire in silence. You didn't need to say anything to tell him that you missed him. He already knew.

Rather than looking ahead to the future, you reflected upon the past with him, remembering those fond and cherished memories. The days you've spent with him in the palace, scheming pranks on young Ignis and Gladio. Playing _’Pretend’_ in the forest outside the palace and going on ice cream dates. Kicking him down the slide because you wanted a turn. Then you snuggling with him during nights after you reunited with him. Him almost slipping and falling onto a frozen slide made of ice until you grabbed him and kept him close, when it ultimately led to the two of you sliding down together. Your game of tag with him, where it ended with him on top of you. Then finally, the night when the two of you exchanged confessions through your sweating bodies and rapid body movements.

Every little memory from the repressed chest, opened and exposed.

Your tears dropped onto your lap uncontrollably. Nothing could stop them. You tried your best to remain strong during these final moments, but the emotions you suppressed had flooded out. Rubbing your cheeks, you tried wiping them away, only to find more emerging from your eyes and pooling onto your waterline to obscure your vision. A dagger had struck your left bosom, causing you to cry even more.

After this, you won't be able to snuggle with your beloved childhood friend and lover. Fate would shred the thread between the two of you. You knew it couldn't be helped, but you didn't want it to happen so soon.

As you fell into a fit of tears, Noctis gently embraces you and rubs your shoulder with his hand. He grazes his thumb across your cheek, then kisses a few streaks away. Moving a few strands of your hair behind your ear, he smiles at you and places a chaste kiss on your lips.

That night, you stared into his warm ocean blue eyes once more. They still held the most brilliant and dazzling lights that you've ever come across. Leaning your face to his, he meets you halfway and presses his lips against yours, savoring your taste. His unshaven beard pricked your skin, but you brushed off the slightly uncomfortable feeling. It didn't matter that he had his beard poking into your skin. What mattered was your final moments with him.

In between the crackling of the campfire, you found yourself pinned underneath his strong hold. Your quick breathing resonating with his through the passionate exchange of kisses. Heartbeats thumping faster in the excitement. With your fingers running through his hair, you made love to him one last time.

* * *

As you laced your combat boots, you walked beside the four men to the fallen ruins of Insomnia. Ready to face the challenges and fight alongside your former comrades. Noctis begged for you to stay back at Hammerhead, but you were too stubborn to listen.

”Don't you remember? I'll be here with you through the end.” you gave his hand a firm squeeze of assurance.

If you wished to fight by his side by the end, then he wouldn't stop you. It would be for the best that he kept you with him. He wasn't fully prepared for the final farewells yet.

Just a little more time.

That was all he wanted with his forgiving and understanding friends and lover.

* * *

 

When you came to in the broken throne room, Noctis had you cradled in his arms. You looked up to see his chiseled face and shaggy beard. Your slight shuffling brought his attention as he looks back down to your face. A pair of concerned ocean blue orbs softening as your own eyes adjusted. You didn't remember much, other than the fact that Ardyn used his magic to keep you and the others unconscious. You thought that you had died from that spell.

You were trapped in an empty void of nothingness. Dark, cold, and lifeless. No one to provide you comfort, and no one to guide you toward a light. Still and silent emptiness.

Shoving the chilling experience aside, you slowly sat up beside the king, ”Where are the others?”

At that cue, Ignis had regained consciousness, so did Gladio, and finally Prompto. They all gradually gathered their strengths to stand onto their feet, their minds hazy and brains throbbing from the previous attack. They felt the bone chilling sensation of what seemed to be death's kiss too. Prompto stumbled forward, Ignis rolled his neck, and Gladio stretched his back as they came to the center.

”Everyone alright?” Gladio asks.

A handful of yeses followed after.

Noctis picked himself up and offered a hand to you. You looked at his face then his proffered hand, studying it as if you had any doubts. Taking his hand, you stood and smiled at your beloved childhood friend. His hand cups your cheek, his thumb caressing your skin as he gives you a loving smile of his own.

It's over.

The Accused One has been banished from this world. The deed has been done. However, the sun is not coming out. As far as you could see through the windows, dusk still has the world in its captive. There is one final step that is needed to be done.

And you knew of the price.

You felt your tears burning from your eyes as they streamed down your cheeks. Simply looking at your beloved made your heart ache with an undeniable passion. This is it. The very last and final moment that you can be with him. You've been there, by his side, through the good and the bad. Now, it's time to finally let him go and meet his tragic fate.

No more second thoughts. No more looking back.

This is the final act.

Your body acted before your brain could, as you impulsively embraced Noctis, your arms tightening around him as you buried your face against his black dress shirt. The final goodbye, but you didn't want to say those words. You cried your heart out the night before, but to actually watch him go, hurt more than all of the blades, claws, and fangs that punctured and gnawed your skin throughout your entire life. You muffled your cries in his shirt that soaked up your tears that continued pouring, as if there had been a crack in the dam holding the water.

All he could do was watch.

He cradled you in his arms, his chest quivering at the thought of this eternal separation. Heaving a raspy sigh, he kisses the crown of your head and strokes your hair, using every second with you, to memorize the feeling of you in his hold for the last time. After this, there will be no more warm embraces waiting for him in the future. No more teasing from you. No more childish games. No more soothing nights of him resting on your lap.

No words could describe the pain resonating in the throne room. Simple silence and bits of your wheezing was enough.

When you finally calmed, you rubbed your cheeks and examined Noctis' facial features one last time. Your eyes became red and puffy, but you settled down and held onto his cheeks. His eyebrows turned and he holds your face in his hands as he leans in for the one last kiss. A kiss that felt as if minutes to hours has passed. A kiss that had all of the emotions and meanings behind the word, ”Goodbye”.

A special kiss that you or him would never forget even in death.

Once you bid your final exchanges with the guys and your beloved, you stepped outside of the palace with them. Rain had been pouring from the already-dim grey clouds above the city ruins. Water pelted your skin, reminiscent of your earlier tears in the throne room; cold to the touch and heavy like stone. The five of you stopped at the last step, with Noctis standing a few steps above.

”So this is farewell.” Ignis starts, matter-of-fact, no emotions behind those words.

Noctis' eyes focused above at the tenebrous skies until he finally speaks, ”Yeah. Here we are.”

Your gaze fell onto your boots, unable to feel any emotion besides dread. Prompto stood next to you, unsure of what to say or do, eyes staring at the puddles forming on top of the cement. Gladio shuffled in his stance, hesitance reading his expression. The one who kept the most cool was Ignis, who exhaled through his nostrils and kept his silence. The four of you knew that this was it. The ’goodbyes’ were expected and done, but to have face it now was crushing.

The heavy silence was too much to bear. It was a relief when Gladio finally spoke up with an expecting gaze, ”It's all you.”

The king didn't wish to drag the farewells any further. The longer he stayed, the more it hurt. He twirls on his heels then proceeds to head back inside the palace.

From the corner of your eye, you spotted Prompto taking one step towards his friend's departing figure. He inhales with a hoarse breath, tears fighting him, ”No turning back now.”

Noctis stops at those words, a frown upon his lips. Turning back to the four of you, he calls out, ”Prompto. Gladio. Ignis. _________. I leave it to you.”

His dark blue eyes watered, shimmering beneath the raindrops that clouded the area. A weakness he dared not to show anymore. This must be how his father felt when he saw him off before the fall of Insomnia. A mixture of pain and pride.

As he deeply inhales a raspy breath of his own, he gives a small smile, ”Walk tall... my friends.”

Those words had struck.

It was then, that your resolve began to shine once more as the four of you rose your chins from the despair in your hearts.

Ignis responded, speaking for all of you together, ”Godspeed... and take care,” he places his left hand on his chest then lightly dips his upper body in the utmost respect. ”Your Majesty.”

The remaining three of you banded together and followed in the advisor's actions, bowing heads and holding hands to your chests, wishing the king good luck and paying your respects properly as a member of the Crownsguard.

At that moment, gargantuan iron clad arms shot out from the ground around the Citadel. Purple and black pools encasing the daemons as they emerge onto the surface of the roads. Their infamous gurgling and rustling chains followed after their arrival.

With a steady resolve and look of determination, Noctis places his balled right fist to his left bosom, ”The time has come.”

No more hesitation. No more turning back.

The king swivels on his heels one last time and stomps into the palace, not giving the environment behind him a second glance.

You materialized your polearm by your side, prepared to finish of the deed on your end, with Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio by your side. You looked at your blond childhood friend, who playfully nudged your shoulder before giving you his signature sunshine-like smile. Then your eyes came onto your favorite brunet chef, who patted you on your other shoulder with a reassuring smile of his own. Finally, you met with your brunet trainer, who firmly slapped your back, another broad smile on his face. You looked ahead towards an incoming Red Giant with its other companions and grinned.

It was indeed a war worth fighting your life for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well. Looks like you suffered the same fate as the other guys, but it was definitely worth it uwu)
> 
> I'm very content with this now. I originally wanted to end this with 15 chapters (and it is, if you take out the first two) and make this one huge memory arc. I wasn't the best at describing and telling the story of childhood best friend Reader, but I do hope that this series gave some more ideas to others. This is what I would want the romance in FFXV to be like. With actual interactions between the two, heartfelt moments, and pinches of jealousy. But I'll stop myself from ranting, and say THANK YOU for following this trashy fanfic to the very end again even when I did not deliver some parts or was just too cringy and cliche! Q7Q)9
> 
> This isn't much to ask for, but I would just like your honest-to-God opinion on the story. Whether if you're yelling at me for making such a messed up storyline, or effing up majorly because I made so many fillers, or failed to address Prompto's crush problem, or demand that I should've put in proper smut in this one because the previous smut was pretty good (or horrible), I will embrace them all. Love and hate.
> 
> Thank you so much again for the support and please feel free to share your thoughts! ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
